Lonely Hearts
by Jypsee
Summary: This story is raising from the dead.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:**

**Serena's POV**

I am tired of being alone, tired of being the whinny and clumsy blonde whose hair looks like meatballs. I am tired of destiny telling me Darien is my soul mate. If he was, would he be in America and dating? I just wish . . . I wish there was someone out here in this world who might feel the same way I do. I have friends, but my friends can't take away this loneliness that's slowly eating away my insides. I look at my friend Molly and see how happy she is. She's truly happy . . . I guess I would be happy too if I didn't have the world resting on my shoulders.

I look back to when Darien and I dated. I guess we were happy at first but then we slowly began to drift away. Things began to fall apart when Rini showed up and we saw our future; since then, I think we came to a mutual agreement that things should be different.

Not only am I tired of this loneliness, I'm also tired of being the Moon princess and tired of being Sailor Moon. There have been pros to being Sailor Moon. I have met my best friends. The flipside to being Sailor Moon is I haven't had a normal teenage life since I rescued Luna from those boys two years ago.

If I wasn't Sailor Moon, then this world would have fallen into the hands of Beryl or Nephalenia. I've accepted my role as Sailor Moon, but shouldn't I be happy? Shouldn't my friends be happy too?

**Heero's POV**

The "Perfect Solider," is what everybody sees me as, but I am getting tired of doing the same old thing, day after day. I'm tired of Relena Peacecraft tracking me down and yelling my name in public. I'm tired of fighting in the war that seems like it will never end. OZ is slowly taking over the colonies and it's up to us, the Gundam Pilots, to establish peace between Earth and Space.

My comrades think I should date and try to live a normal life while we are on Earth waiting for our next mission. Truthfully, I wouldn't mind dating, but why bother? If she knew I've killed innocent people and I am a Gundam pilot would she run?

Another reason why I don't date is because I have been trained since I was four to show no emotions. All I know how to do is hack into computers, run military operations, and anything else to accomplish missions without errors.

I'm tired having the world resting on my shoulders. When will I be able to stop killing people who chose a military life? How long must that girl and her dog haunt my dreams?

**21st Century**

"Pluto, is it true Endymion proposed to a girl in America?"

"Yes." Pluto replied as her garnet eyes looked at a mirror with her princess and the inner scouts fighting a youma. Her eyes looked at another mirror and saw five teenage boys fighting against robots in space. She turned around and smiled softly at her queen, as she spoke, "Endymion and Princess Serenity are no longer destined to be with each other."

Queen Serenity walked over to Pluto and looked at both mirrors as she smiled softly and asked, "You think these two are destined, Pluto?"

Pluto shrugged her shoulders as she looked at her queen as she knew the time stream was beyond fixing due to Endymion's decision in dating another woman. "I don't see why not. If we could only bring these two together . . ."

Queen Serenity looked back to the mirrors and sighed. Her crystalline blue eyes held doubt as she saw her daughter fly into a bush. She sighed as she mumbled, "They're so different yet . . . they're so much alike." As she stood in the time gates looking at the time mirrors an idea slowly began to form. Her frown soon turned into a smile as she looked at her dear friend, "Pluto, couldn't we send Serena to Heero Yuy's world?"

Pluto thought about the plan and replied, "Yes, but I don't think Princess Serenity will go willingly. As long as this world is in danger she won't go."

"You do have a point," Queen Serenity replied as she looked back to the mirror to watch her daughter battle the youma. She sighed as she then looked at Heero's world. "Couldn't Heero's world have the same enemy as this world? The Outer scouts can stay here, seeing there are a few youmas that need to be destroyed. The Inner scouts and Serenity can go to this world."

"It could work."

"The only problem is Serena's personality. She would need to be more like this Heero Yuy. Mars is always telling Serenity to grow up and be more of a leader. With this new personality, Serenity will acquire it and it will be easy for her to be the leader Mars wants."

Pluto began to rub her temples as she heard Queen Serenity's idea and wondered how she could get Serena to leave this world and enter Heero's with a new personality. She sighed as she asked, "Are you sure you want Serena to become a perfect soldier?"

"Yes. It will do her some good."

"When do you want Serena to become this _perfect_ soldier?"

Queen Serenity smirked as she looked at Pluto as she replied, "Once Serenity and the girls arrive in this world. Serenity will be the only one with a room to herself, so all you have to do is visit her there, and you will then explain to Serenity how she needs to be a perfect soldier in order to defeat this enemy."

Pluto shook her head as she spoke with amusement, "You have this whole thing planned out, don't you?"

"Not everything." Queen Serenity replied as she looked at the mirrors, "I think it's time for you to make your appearance."

"No, THIS can't be happening!" Sailor Moon yelled in frustration as she yelled out her moon spiral heart attack. She looked down at her spiral moon rod which was created by her and Darien's love and fell to her knees as she looked from her weapon to the youma in defeat. Her Cerulean eyes began to tear up as she mumbled, "Not now . . ."

Sailor Mars glared at Sailor Moon as she brought her hands together and formed a gun as she called upon one of her powers and yelled, "Mars fire ignite!" A ball of fire was released from her fingertips and spiraled towards the youma. Her violet eyes looked over at Sailor Moon with annoyance as she yelled out, "Come on, Sailor Moon can't you use any of your other attacks!"

"Iie." Sailor Moon yelled back as she glanced up to her tiara and muttered a quick prayer as she grabbed her tiara with her right hand and stood up to glare at the youma as she yelled, "Moon . . . Tiara . . . MAGIC!"

The tiara quickly turned into a round disk and flew towards the youma cutting off the arms. Venus and Jupiter smirked at each other as they nodded towards one another to send their next attack at the youma. Venus kissing her right hand, and shouting out her attack, "Venus . . .Love and Beauty SHOCK!"

At the same time of Venus' attack, Jupiter began to call forth her attack, electrical oak leaves began to swirl around her body as she yelled, "Jupiter . . . Oak . . .Evolution!"

Both their attacks combined as one and hit the youma square in the chest. Jupiter's attack causing the youma to screech as Venus' attack went through the youma's chest causing a green and yellow light show as the youma turned into dust.

Sailor Moon smiled faintly as she was thankful Jupiter's and Venus' attacks destroyed the youma with the help of her tiara. She walked over to them as she looked at the dust which quickly faded as she looked at both Venus and Jupiter with gratitude and said, "Thanks, guys."

Sailor Venus touching her blue brooch as she looked at Sailor Moon who transformed back into Serena Tsukino, a sixteen-year-old with Cerulean eyes, and sun-golden blonde hair wearing a blue knee-length pleated skirt and a white long-sleeved blouse. Venus, now known as Mina, also has blonde hair that fell to her lower back with a red bow has sky blue eyes and wore the same outfit as Serena replied, "No problem, but Serena, why weren't your attacks working?"

"Mina, I don't know. There has to be a good explanation to this."

Sailor Mars, also known as Rei, had raven hair the fell to the back of her calves wore a dark purple thigh-length pleated skirt, knee-highs, black heals, and a white short-sleeve shirt looked at Serena with concern in her violet eyes.

Sailor Jupiter, known as Lita, had brown hair pulled into a ponytail, wore a similar uniform to Mina and Serena also looked at Serena with concern in her emerald eyes as she wondered what happened to Serena's attack.

The brains in the group, Sailor Mercury, also known as Amy, had mid-neck blue hair, wore an outfit like Lita, and looked at Serena with worry in her ocean-blue eyes as she broke the awkward silence, "Serena, maybe you are getting ready for a new transformation. Remember when your brooch didn't work, when the heart snatchers began to attack?"

Serena took out her wand from her sub-space pocket and looked at it with sadness as she replied, "I sure hope that's the case, Amy. If not, then there will be no more Sailor Moon . . . only the Sailor Scouts."

Lita walked over to Serena and embraced her in a hug as she said, "Everything will work out, Serena. It always does." The two stepped back and Lita gave Serena a reassuring smile as she saw Mina looking around the park in confusion, "Mina, what's wrong?"

Mina shaking her head as she looked over at Lita and Serena as she asked, "Serena, I thought Darien was back from America?"

Serena sadly shook her head as she put her wand back and looked Mina in the eyes as she said, "No, he stayed in America to spend Spring Break with Melanie." She thought back to the youma attack and sighed as she remembered something important about her moon-spiral wand, "No wonder. . ." she mumbled as she took the wand back out and threw it in the pond as she yelled, "You just had to be created by our LOVE!"

Amy, Mina, Rei, and Lita all jumped back startled from Serena's sudden outburst of rage and looked at each other with worry as Rei was the one to speak up, "Meatball head, you've been apart for a year."

Serena looked at Rei with anger as she turned around to walk away until a black portal appeared in front of her. Serena sighed as she muttered in frustration, "Oh great!"

Sailor Pluto, a woman tall and slender with olive-green hair that reached her lower back as half of her hair was pulled up in a bun. Red garnet shield-shaped earrings she wore and the traditional Sailor-scout uniform. The sailor-scout uniform consisted of a short mini-skirt, a white body suit with a sailor collar, a bow on the chest and a bow in back. Sailor Pluto's skirt and collar is black as her bows are burgundy. In the center of her front bow, she has a brooch the color of crimson. She wore black boots that reached her knees and white gloves reaching her elbows with black ribbon on top. She chuckled to herself as she heard Serena and bowed. "Serenity-hime."

Serena looked around and sighed in relief as no bystanders were around as she motioned for Pluto to stand. "Pluto, it's good to see you." She said with a forced smile. Silently she wondered why Pluto was here. She then motioned for Pluto to rise as she spoke with humiliation, "Pluto, how many times do I have to tell you, just to call me Serena and you don't have to bow."

Amy, Lita, Rei, and Mina all walked over to Serena and looked at Sailor Pluto. Mina looking confused as the rest of the girls asked, "Pluto, why are you here?"

Pluto looked at the five teenage girls and answered Mina's question, "I've came to ask if all of you would like to travel into the future. There's a war going on that needs your help."

Serena looking around the park as she asked, "What about this world? We can't abandoned this world when it's still in danger to jump through time and help in a war we know nothing about."

The girls and Pluto all looked at Serena and silently wondered when she began to become bitter. Sailor Pluto was thankful for the plan her and Queen Serenity established as she replied, "Hime, Sailor Uranus, Saturn, and Neptune will stay behind as you five go to the future. The future is being attacked by youmas and the five young men fighting don't have the proper skills to destroy them."

Serena shook her head as she looked Sailor Pluto in the eyes and replied, "No Pluto, I am going to stay here and fight with the Outer scouts." She then turned around to see her friends and then mentioned her plan, "Let the Inner Scouts go and help these men."

Lita shaking her head as she looked at Serena and smiled, "Sorry, but if you don't go, I'm not going."

Mina speaking next, "Neither will I. What good are we if we don't have you along our side?"

Amy nodding in agreement as she looked at her friend, "I'm not going either."

Rei smiled as she wrapped her arm around Serena's shoulders as she jokingly said, "Whose going to argue with me about reading my new manga?"

Serena smiled as she looked at Sailor Pluto, "Sorry Pluto, but we're staying here to help the Outer Scouts."

Pluto gave them a nod and looked at Serena as she asked, "Would you go if the Outer Scouts will arrive in the new dimension once the youmas from Nephalania are destroyed?"

As Serena and Pluto stared into each other's eyes, Serena knew she would be going to this world no matter how much she would like to stay here. "Can we talk this over?"

Pluto gave her nod as she replied, "Please do."

Mina and Lita both looked at Pluto with love struck eyes as they chorused, "Are the boys cute?"

Pluto chuckled as she looked at them and answered with amusement, "Yes, as a matter of fact." She looked over at Amy and Rei as she spoke, "There are even guys you might like." She looked back to Serena then over to the pond Serena threw her wand in as she spoke with understanding, "Hime, there is nothing here for you."

Serena looked at her with rage as she walked over to her and felt betrayed as she asked, "How can you say that? What about my family, Pluto? Will you erase their memories once I leave? Darien and I are no longer dating, but that doesn't mean I shouldn't abandon my Earth parents because Darien's in America."

Pluto looked at the other girls and back to her princess as she realized the pain Serena was hiding. "Hime . . . I will not erase anyone's memories. You can come back to this world whenever you or the others want. Please, if this world is destroyed, everything you five have fought for will even be destroyed. These young men need your help, Princess."

Serena looked to her friends and bowed her head in defeat, "Very well."

Amy looked at Pluto as she asked, "Before we leave, can you tell us more about this world we'll be going to?"

Pluto gave them a nod as she de-transformed from her scout form to her civilian form wearing black slacks and a hunter greet sleeveless shirt. "The world you'll be going to is called AC 195. In this world, you will be piloting robots to defeat the youmas. The robots are called Gundams made from Gundoniam.

You five will be attending the Sanq Kingdom Academy as seniors. There are five Gundam pilots you will be working with later on in your stay. They are also attending the Sanq Kingdom Academy. Along with being Gundam Pilots they are also protecting Princess Relena Darlin or Peacecraft who owns the school. Everything else is about the same, but when you see me, you will refer to me as Dr. T."

Serena looked around the park she came to love and enjoy one last time as a portal opened. A thought struck her as she looked at Trista, "What about Luna and Artemis?"

"They will be staying here to help the Outer Scouts." Trista changed back into Sailor Pluto as she motioned for the five teenage girls to step though the portal leading to their new life. Pluto watched them step into the portal with curiosity as she smirked and thought to herself, _Maybe this is what the girls need._ She tapped her staff on the ground once she stepped in and closed the portal.

**AC 195 **

Serena, Lita, Mina, Amy, and Rei all appeared in a two-bedroom dorm and noticed Pluto stood behind them. The girls all looking around their new surroundings and noticed there was a small kitchen to the left of the door, to the right led a small hallway with two room adjacent from each other and a bathroom across the hall. The living room was fully furnished with a sofa, a TV stand, a 19" inch flat-screen TV with house plants on both sides of the stand. Pluto smiled softly as she spoke up, "This is Lita's and Amy's room." She looked at Rei and Mina, "Your room is across the hall from this one, and," she looked at Serena, "and your room is on the left of Rei's and Mina's," she explained.

Pluto then took out five folders and handed them to each of them as she further explained, "Inside these folders contains further information about your Gundams, has your schedules for school, and your identification papers. I suggest you four," she said pointing to Mina, Rei, Lita, and Amy, "go over your folders and learn more about this world." She looked over to Serena who was thumbing through her papers, "Hime, I would like to talk to you privately in your room."

Serena closed her folder and gave Pluto a nod as she looked at Pluto's attire, "Aren't you going to change?"

Pluto touched her brooch and changed back into her civilian clothes as she walked to the door and opened it for Serena. Serena looked to her friends, "I'll see you tomorrow, ja!"

Once Trista and Serena stepped out from Lita's and Amy's room and closed the door, the four quickly looked at each other as Mina asked, "Does Serena seem withdrawn lately?"

Rei sighed as she took out her papers about her Gundam and each of their roles as she looked at Mina with concern, "I think she feels she has failed us in some way by not making things work between her and Darien."

"Hold on . . ." Lita said as she saw something that they each should know, "According to these papers, Serena will be having an attitude like a perfect solider."

"What's a perfect soldier?" Mina asked as she nervously rubbed the back of her head.

Amy shook her blue locks as she answered with nervousness, "A perfect solider is someone who doesn't show any emotions and carries out each mission with success. A perfect soldier will finish a mission at any cost and has no room for failure."

The girls all looked at each other as they pictured Serena displaying no emotions and Rei spoke up as she walked in the kitchen to see if there was any food, "It's about time she works on her leadership skills."

"Come on Rei, you know she's improved since she first became Sailor Moon. I hate to admit it, but she acts a lot more grown up then we are." Mina argued as she looked at Rei and shook her head, "So it's been a year since her and Darien made it official to see other people . . . he still means a lot to her."

Rei sighed as she opened the fridge and took out a pitcher of water as she looked back to her other friends as she spoke with understanding, "I just don't know how to act around her anymore. I know I shouldn't keep saying how she needs to be a better leader . . . it's just . . ."

Lita spoke what Rei was feeling, "Things were easier because we could predict her reactions?"

"Yeah." Rei said as she took four glasses from the cupboard and sighed. "It's almost as if she's changing because she thinks she's holding us back."

"No . . . she's afraid of being alone to carry the burden of protecting Earth forever."

"We'll always be here, though," Rei argued as she slammed a glass down, "doesn't she realize that?"

Amy looked to the setting sun as she thought back to their battles, "But who was the last one standing to defeat Beryl, Alan and Ann, Doomsday, Pharaoh 90, or Nephalania?"

Rei looked to the four glasses as she muttered, "Serena."

Mina solemnly looked at her folder as she saw the picture of their school and stood up, "We're just going to have to step up and be able to be by her side the next battle we face. I was the leader back in the Silver Millennium. It's about time I step up and act as the leader now. Starting tomorrow morning at six, we're going to train. It's our turn to pick up the slack and allow Serena to have some of the burdens removed from her shoulders."

Lita, Amy, and Rei all looked at Mina as if she grew a second head as Lita asked, "Um Mina, you're always late to school. How are you going to get up at six in the morning?"

Mina stuck her tongue out at Lita and laughed as she said, "Knowing we have a princess to protect and a world to defend." She then looked at her butt as she added, "Besides, there are fresh fish in a can to impress."

Lita, Rei, and Amy all laughed as Mina looked at them confused and asked, "Nani?"

Amy shook her head as she mumbled, "Nothing Mina . . . nothing."

Trista closed Serena's door and silently watched Serena as she looked around her single room apartment. Her room was set up similar to the others with the exception of having a computer desk facing a balcony and a laptop with other computer equipment. She noticed she had a big screen TV with a DVD player hooked up to surround sound. "Not bad, Trista."

"Is it too your satisfaction, Hime?"

Serena turned around and gave Trista a nod, "It is." She looked at Trista with caution as she asked, "Why do I have a room to myself?"

"Privacy, and for the role you'll need to have to defeat the enemy."

"What role is that?" Serena asked with sarcasm as she continued to speak with bitterness, "I'm already an airhead, a clutz, a crybaby, and lazy. No one ever believes I can do anything and doubt my capabilities as Sailor Moon. So what other role is the for me to fulfill, Trista?"

Trista smiled sadly at her princess as she answered, "A perfect solider."

"A what?"

"A perfect solider. Your guardians will take you more seriously when you give an order and being a perfect soldier will give you the opportunity to succeed in school. The downside is, people won't be drawn to you as they are now."

Serena sighed in frustration as she sat down in her leather recliner to think about her life and the role she was to perform. "Answer me something, Pluto. What's the real reason we're here?"

"To end a war."

"Once the war is over, what will happen to us?"

"It's up to you and the Inner scouts."

Serena sighed again as she closed her eyes and rubbed her temples. "When we defeat the enemy, promise me something Pluto."

Trista walked towards the sofa and sat down. She looked at her princess and wondered how much Serena has suffered being Sailor Moon. As she stayed in the Time Gates and watched her princess, she noticed Serena wasn't as carefree as she used to be. The sparkle in her eyes was beginning to fade and she knew it was the world setting on Serena's shoulders. "Anything."

Serena opened her eyes as she looked Trista in the eyes as she began to inform Pluto what she wants. "I want the Inner scouts to find true love and be truly happy. They deserve to have a normal and be able to share their secret. They deserve love, Pluto. I'm holding them back because of what happened between Darien and me."

Trista gave her a nod and asked, "What about you?"

Serena shook her head sadly as she said, "I loved someone, but that love quickly faded. I can't have anyone because of my role as Sailor Moon. The Inner Scouts deserves this, Pluto. As a leader, I shouldn't hold my friends back." She looked to the setting sun then looked back to Pluto, "If I could take you powers and theirs, I would. You all deserve so much and I've failed because you all are trapped in the same fate as myself."

Trista swallowed the lump which was slowly forming as she listened to her princess talk. As she sat there, she wished she could grant her princess happiness. "You deserve the same, Hime."

"No, it's because of me the world is in danger, Pluto." Serena took off her brooch and looked down at what the brooch represented. The brooch represented her as the warrior, Sailor Moon, as the princess of the Moon, Princess Serenity, and represented purity. Tracing the heart design with her fingers, she asked, "What must I do to become this perfect soldier?"

"Make a wish upon the Silver Imperium Crystal." Trista noticed she has Serena's attention as she continued to speak with caution, "You can wish to be changed back to your normal self, but you will remember all of your actions as the perfect soldier."

"Will I remember who I am now?"

"You will and you will also remember why you wished to be the perfect soldier. Once you make the wish, you will instantly know what to do, how to use a gun, hack into computers, and be able to do other things."

Serena satisfied with her answer, opened her brooch, and took a deep breath. Her voice beginning to shake as she called upon the crystal, "Silver Imperium Crystal, as the guardian and rightful owner to you, I wish for you to turn me into the perfect soldier."

A white blinding light exploded from the crystal and enveloped Serena then disappeared just as quick. Once the light vanished, Serena continued to sit in her chair, and looked at Trista with emotionless eyes as her lips were set in a thin line. Trista taking out a silver case from her sub-space pocket, handed it to Serena, "Serena, here is a present for you."

"Hn." Serena replied as she took the case and opened it. She saw a silver handgun and smirked as she took the gun out and noticed how light it felt. She examined the gun and then pointed the gun in between Trista's eyes as she spoke in monotone, "Thanks." She lowered the gun and stood up from the chair. She walked down the hall and spoke, "I think you can find your way out."

Trista stood and silently watched with a heavy heart as Serena walked into her bedroom and closed the door. "I sure hope this works." She willed her staff to come forth as she opened a portal and left the new Serena.

Once Serena closed her door, she walked over to her dresser door and took out a sports bra, a long black turtleneck, and black army pants. She walked over to her bed and sat down to look at her full-length closet mirror. She reached up and began to take out the hairpins from her identical buns. After she pulled out her hairpins, she took out her ponytail holders from her puppytails. She watched as her sun-golden blonde hair fell like silk to the bed and reached just above the floor.

She sighed as she continued to stare at herself as she thought about her life. Frowning as she began to French-braid her hair as she spoke to herself, "Perhaps this change will be good . . . I'll finally be the leader everyone wants . . ." a lone tear fell from her left eye as she thought about her parents in her dimension, "I wish things could be different, Mom, Dad, Sammy . . ." her thoughts quickly drifted to Darien as she thought about them dating, "I still love you . . ." she looked to her window and saw the nightlights and asked, "When will I be happy?"

She clenched her fist as she turned to look back into the mirror as she stood from the bed and scowled, "No more . . . I will not be that ditzy blonde or crybaby." She took out the gun Trista bought for her and examined the coolness of the metal as she thought about her new role, "This is me now . . ." she looked back into the mirror, "a soldier who kills people instead of youmas . . . I am . . ." she spoke in a dead even tone that sent chills down her own spine as she adjusted to her role, "_the_ Perfect Soldier." She slid open her closet door, took out her black army boots, and quickly put her shoes on to leave for her first individual mission. She looked herself over the mirror one last time and smirked, "Let the games begin."

* * *

Heero Yuy, Pilot 01 to Gundam, Wing Zero, and known for his military skills as a Perfect Soldier, sat at his laptop looking up files on OZ, an organization that is attempting to take over the colonies in space and start another war with Earth. "You have one new e-mail." Came the voice on his laptop.

Retrieving the e-mail, his Prussian blue eyes quickly scanned the material and read, 'Heero, you have a new mission. Get to the OZ base located at Sector 144-001 and download all the information about the new mobile doll models. Destroy the base. Message will destruct in 5 seconds.'

Heero sighed as he closed his laptop and turned around on his black swivel chair to look at his bed where two of his guns lay. "Another mission," he said to himself as he walked over to his bed and picked up his guns. He walked over to his closet took out his black trench coat and placed both his guns inside the pockets. He walked over to his dresser and took out two more guns, he placed one gun in the inside of his right army boot, and the last gun he strapped under his olive-green tank-top.

He left his room and closed his door as he walked across the hall and knocked on a door. A blonde teenage-boy opened the door and smiled as he said, "Come on in, Heero."

Heero looked at him and walked into the blonde's apartment to see the other three of his comrades, "Mission. Move out." He spoke in a cold monotone voice. Not caring if they were following him, he turned around, and left.

* * *

Serena slipped into a darkened hallway as she quickly assessed her gun by placing a silencer around the barrel. She shot the gun and smirked as she saw how easy dismantling the cameras were. She crept from her hiding spot and ran down another hallway, and opened the door. She took out her flash-drive and began to download the information from OZ. Satisfied with her work, she quickly began to cleanup her traces as she destroyed the computer. _Damn, I'm good!_ She thought as she quietly opened the computer door and checked to see if the hall was clear. _Time to go. _

* * *

Heero seeing unconscious men laying on the floor began to run faster as he feared someone was catching onto their plans. He noticed the room he needed to be in, the door was opening as he ducked into a hallway that would lead the intruder to him. He could hear light footsteps approaching towards the hall, he quietly counted the time for the soldier to appear, took out two of his guns and stepped out from the hallway as he aimed at the intruder.

Prussian blue clashed with Cerulean blue. "Omae o kursu!" Heero said as he took off the safety from both guns as he realized the blonde-female also held him at pointblank.

Serena glared at him more and swore in Lunarian as she could hear soldiers running down both hallways. "Now's not the time." She spoke with malice as she took the distraction to throw down her smoke bombs.

"Damn it!" Heero swore as the girl beat him to the information and took the time to escape himself. Heero grabbing his hook to get into Wing Zero, punched his vid-link as he commanded, "Now Trowa!"

A happy-voice came over the vid-link and asked, "Did you get the information, Heero?"

"Mission failed." Heero responded as he began to wonder who would want OZ's information on the new mobile suits.

"What!"" Chorused three voices.

"Someone got to the information before I could."

"Who!" the happy-voice asked, sounding puzzled that someone could beat _the_ Perfect Soldier.

"Don't know. I don't even know if she's working for OZ, but a new enemy."

"You mean a Babe, beat you to the files?" The happy-voice asked then whistled over the vid-com, "Man, sucks to be you, Heero."

A more reasonable voice then spoke up as he tried to shut the other person up, "Guys, look!"

All five of the Gundam pilots saw a jet take off in seconds to spare before the base exploded and an angry voiced yelled out, "Who in the HELL is that!"

Heero took the opportunity as he opened a communication line to the pilot, "Halt, state your name and position." As he aimed his beam rifle on the jet.

"Hn!"

"Omae O Kuruso!"

"Like to see you try, seeing how you're too slow to get OZ files, Asshole!"

Heero glared as he didn't want to answer questions from the guys as to why this girl got to the files before he could. He began to power his rifle as he challenged, "Dare you to say that again, Annoyance."

Serena swore in Lunarian again as she ran her fingers across her keyboard to transform her plane into her Gundam. "Asshole."

Heero and the other Gundam Pilots didn't know if they should be surprise this girl was piloting a new model of a Gundam or intrigued by the fact she was challenging Heero. Heero fired his rifle as he spoke, "I warned you."

Serena smirked as angel wings appeared on her Gundam and wrapped around her Gundam as it blocked the blast from Heero's rifle beam and asked, "Can't you do better than that?"

Heero glared at the Gundam and as he sat in his cockpit, he was stunned on how similar her Gundam was to his, and yet different. "Who are you working for?"

Serena pointed her finger at Wing Zero as she answered, "Dr. T." She smirked as she shot forth a laser beam and watched with amusement as her attack dismantled Heero's beam rifle, "Wing Zero is no match for Silver Eclipse, Asshole. Have a nice day." She then touched her keypad as her Gundam transformed into a plane as she turned on her

The pilots stared at the now empty space, as the happy-go-lucky voice broke the stunned silence, "Unbelievable."

"Is she a new ally?" The reasonable voice asked.

"She's nothing but a weak onna, of course she's not our 'new' ally." Commented a fourth voice.

Heero was hoping that laser beams could come out of his eyes; the girl insulted him and destroyed his Gundam's beam rifle. As he sat in his cockpit and fumed over the interaction with the new pilot, he thought of only one thing. _I hope we meet again, Annoyance._

Serena made it back to the abandoned warehouse as she teleported from Silver Eclipse and appeared on solid pavement. "That was fun," she muttered as she took the back entrance from the warehouse, and left back to her dorm. _I just pray the girls don't see me._

As Serena opened the stairwell door to her floor, she checked to see if her coast was clear as she walked quietly to her room. She opened her door, closed it, and then locked it as she walked to her desk and turned on her laptop. She took out her flash drive and set it down as she walked back into the kitchen as she waited for her laptop to stop rebooting. She opened a cabinet, took out a bag of chips, walked over to the white fridge, and took out a bottle of Mt. Dew. Carrying her dinner for the night, she walked back into her living room, and typed in her password as she looked at her flash drive, "Soon, we'll see what type of mobile doll we're fighting." She said as she opened the bag of chips and began to eat them.

Inserting her flash drive into her USB port, she smirked as she was able to pull of the information. She took another chip and began to chew as she scanned the material. She smirked as she asked the computer, "OZ thinks they have the perfect weapon?" She shook her head as she mumbled, "What's their idea of a perfect weapon, a dumb youma?" She opened another window and logged into her internet account as she saw one from Trista. "Great."

She clicked on the new mail icon and began to read, 'Congratulations 06, on completing your first mission. I am disappointed in your actions tonight by dismantling 01's rifle beam. Your mission stated not to encounter the Gundam Pilots until I give you further instructions. Because of your actions tonight, the Gundam Pilots think they have a new enemy.'

Serena shrugged her shoulders as she deleted her message, took out her flash-drive, and closed the lid to her laptop as she walked towards her room and said, "It's not my problem."

* * *

The guys making it back to their dorm rooms, Heero going straight to his room; Duo and Wufei going to their room; and Quatre and Trowa going into Duo and Wufei's room began to 'this' new Gundam pilot.

Wufei, pilot 05, pilots Gundam Nataku or Shenglong, is from Colony L5, is Chinese with raven eyes and has his black hair pulled back in a low and tight ponytail. He crossed his arms as he sulked about the new Gundam as he yelled, "It's injustice to have a weak onna piloting a Gundam . . . injustice that Yuy couldn't stop her!"

Duo, pilot 02, pilots Gundam Deathscythe Hell, had cobalt blue eyes, chestnut brown hair that's is in a foot-long braid, wore a black priest shirt and black pants, had a smug grin as he saw Wufei venting about the outcome of their mission tonight. Duo finding humor in the situation said, "Awe come on, Wu-man, she doesn't sound that bad. I mean, she might be Heero's soul mate. They're both trigger happy!"

Wufei stopped pacing around the apartment and glared at Duo as he silently wished for Duo's death. "How many times, do I have to tell you, Maxwell, my NAME is WUFEI, you BAKA!"

Quatre, pilot 04, pilots GundamSandrock and owner Winner Corporation, has sandy blonde hair and bright sky-blue eyes is wearing blue jeans and a white button-up shirt quickly stood from the couch as he was the peace keeper in the group, "Look, we have every reason to wonder what this new pilot's intentions are. Until we can find more information about her, we need to keep it cool, and focus on the mission while we are here. We still need to protect Miss Relena Peacecraft and ensure Earth is safe."

Trowa, pilot 03, pilots Gundam Heavy Arms haschestnut brown hair with bangs covering his emerald eyes, and wearing blue jeans and a black turtleneck softly spoke, "I agree with Quatre. We can't blow our cover due to this new pilot." As he stood from the couch, his six-foot slender frame towered over his comrades as he began to walk towards the door, "We have classes tomorrow."

"I hate school!" Duo mumbled as he watched Trowa and Quatre walk out the door and turned to see Wufei slammed his bedroom door shut. Sighing, he sat down and turned on the TV before heading off to bed.

* * *

Serena groaning as she heard pounding on her front door, walked over and opened it to glare at her friends. She left the door opened as she turned around and walked back into her kitchen to finish eating her bagel. "Hn?"

Mina, and rest of the girls, all looked at each other with uneasiness as they knew Serena would be the Perfect Soldier, but did she have to treat them with such coldness? Mina smiled as she followed Serena in the kitchen and chirped, "It's a beautiful day!"

Serena looked at them with no emotions as walked over to the sink and set her glass down. She turned around and yanked on the collar of her shirt vintage shirt and wanted to take off the dark pink, horse-riding type of jacket with bright gold buttons. The skirt was similar to her blue skirt as she walked over to her door and commanded them, "We'll be late." She slipped her black shoes on as she picked up her black brief case. "Move."

The four of them all exchanged quick glances once Serena was standing in the hall and did as she commanded. Using their telepathy in communicating, Mina commented, _I'm not liking this._

_Me neither_. Lita said as she observed Serena and how Serena walked with her shoulders squared back and walked with deadly stealth, "Welcome to our new life."

The four of them walked behind Serena as they observed Serena's new personality and observed the guys on campus. "Look at all the cute boys." Mina said with a cheeky-grin as she noticed Rei tugging on the scarf to their shirt.

Rei glared at her as she tried to get comfortable in the new school uniform, "I would like to know who designed such tacky outfits. I can barely move my arms, let a lone breathe!" She said with frustration.

"I did." Came a regal and demanding voice.

The five girls all looked at the figure and saw she had wheat-blonde hair with her sides braided back and her eyes were a corn-blue color as she stood on top of the steps. She smiled kindly at them as she glanced down to her folder and looked up at the group of girls as she motioned for them to follow her, "You five must be the new students from L1?"

"Yes." Mina said as she looked at the girl.

Amy recognizing the young woman from the folder Trista gave them and said, "You must be Miss Relena Peacecraft?"

"Yes. Welcome to the Sanq Kingdom."

**Japanese Translations:**

**Hime princess**

**Omae o kuruso I will kill you**

**Nani what**

**Iie no**

**Baka idiot**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Relena showed the five new girls around the school as she turned to the left and opened a door. "This is homeroom. This is the class that I teach." Relena said as she closed the door behind her as she saw the five girls standing in the front of the room. She looked around the room and smiled as she saw Heero Yuy glaring at Duo. She cleared her throat and smiled kindly at the small class as she began to speak, "We have five new students joining us from Colony L1." She silently watched the class reactions as she silently wondered where she would place each girl. She saw the vacant seat next to Heero and looked back to the five girls and saw the blonde wearing a pink bow to match her outfit was batting her eyelashes at the boys. _Definitely not her. _She sighed as she looked down to her papers and began to introduce the new students. "Amy Muzino."

Amy gave a small curtsy as she clutched to her school bag and wondered where to sit. _I hate being the center of attention_. She thought as she shyly walked down the isles to sit in a seat positioned on the left side of a boy with platinum blonde hair. _He seems nice._ She noticed as she sat down, the boy looked her way and began to blush. She smiled softly and looked back to the front of the room.

Relena sighed in relief as she watched where the new girl was going to sit and then called out the next name. "Rei Hino."

Rei also gave a small curtsy as she flipped her raven hair off her shoulders and began to walk towards a boy with an awful tight ponytail. _Looks painful_. She thought as she sat in front of him and clenched her fist to stop herself from yelling at him as she heard, 'Weak Onna . . . injustice . . . to much perfume . . . injustice.' She chuckled to herself as she turned around and gave him a small smile and then faltered as she found herself being lost in his deep coal eyes. "Perhaps you should loosen your ponytail, it's makes you sound grumpy."

Wufei glared at her as he yelled, "Injustice!"

Duo, who was sitting on the right of Wufei laughed as he looked to the hot-girl to his friend as he commented, "You know, she is right."

"MAXWELL!" He yelled as he turned his glare towards his comrade and then crossed his arms.

Relena rolled her eyes as she witnessed an everyday occurrence with Wufei and Duo and called out the next name, "Lita Kino."

Lita gave a nod as she picked up her briefcase and walked towards a boy with chestnut brown hair that covered his left eye and thought to herself, _There's no way in hell he looks like my old boyfriend. He's hot and sooo mysterious_. She gave him a small smile as she sat on his left side and quickly glanced at him. Noticing his piercing emerald eyes caught her, she looked back to the front of the room with a blush staining her cheeks.

Trowa smirked as he caught the new girl staring at him and thought,_ She's cute_.

Relena looking at the two blondes and wonder who she should call next. She didn't want them to impose on 'her' Heero. "Mina Aino."

Mina gave a curtsy as she saw Maxwell giving her a wide cheeky grin and loved the mischievous look in his cobalt blue eyes. She walked over to him and sat on Duo's right as she turned to him and batted her thick black eyelashes at him as she said coyly, "I think I'm going to like it here."

Duo leaned over to her and offered his hand as he used his charm to win her affection, "Babe, you just gave me a reason to come to school."

Mina giggled as she took his hand and blushed as Duo kissed it as she stared into his eyes, "Are you going to give me a name, or am I going to have to call you Good-looking?"

Duo chuckled as he saw Mina blushed and grinned even more as he introduced himself, "The name is Duo Maxwell. I may run and hide, but I never tell a lie. That's me in a nutshell."

Mina laughed as leaned over her desk and began to flirt with him as she forgot Serena was yet to be introduced. Rei shook her head, Amy sighed, and Lita laughed as she saw Mina flirt endlessly at the man and turned her attention to the man she was sitting next to, "I never did catch your name."

Trowa smirked as he looked at her and felt his heart skip a beat as he looked into her sparkling emerald eyes as he spoke softly, "You never asked."

"Oh." Lita, embarrassed as she looked up at the front desk, and saw Serena still standing and glared at everyone in the classroom. She quickly looked at the desks and noticed an empty desk on the left of a boy with unruly chocolate brown hair. "This should be interesting," she mumbled as she still wondered about Serena's new personality.

Trow heard Lita and looked to Heero's desk and the empty one to the girl who was still waiting to be addressed. He noticed the girl's empty and emotionless expression, an exact replica of Heero's and wondered if this was the girl from last night as he replied, "I agree."

Relena thanking her lucky stars as Mina sat next to Duo and turned her attention to the last new student. "Serena Tsukino."

Serena said or did nothing as she walked to the only desk left and sat down, and stole a glimpse from the boy sitting next her. She fought the urge from drawing her gun on him as she recognized him from last night and mumbled under her breath, "Asshole."

Heero heard her and turned his undivided attention on her and fought from taking his gun and shooting her. "Annoyance." He replied with just as much if not more coldness than Serena. Both of them stared at each other: wishing and hoping the other would blink.

To their dismay, Relena, was the one to break their concentration as she began her lecture, "Today we will be discussing the affects war has on people."

The four pilots (Trowa, Quatre, Wufei, and Duo) along with the four girls (Rei, Mina, Lita, and Amy) all looked at the two. The boys made a connection – the girl was from last night as they felt the tension and heat between Serena and Heero, as they wondered if she was an enemy. They each looked at the other new girls and wondered if they were also involved with the new gundams.

The girls knowing nothing about the events from last night, all looked at the boy sitting next to Heero and prayed Serena didn't do anything stupid to blow their cover. Both groups sighed as they each mumbled, "This is going to be a long day."

* * *

Serena looked down to her schedule and sighed, _Great history_, she thought with dread. She walked into the classroom and sat down as she kept her eyes fixed on the whiteboard, _I hate history_.

Heero walked in as he thought of ways to get Serena by herself and destroy her. His Prussian eyes became slits as he saw Serena occupying his seat. His right hand itching to remove his gun and fire, but thought against it as he knew his cover would be blown. "Move." He said in monotone. As for the person, and if they listened real well, they could detect a hint of anger as they sat in his seat.

Serena slowly turned her attention towards Heero and matched his glare as she replied, "Hn."

Heero being able to decipher the Hn-language spoke up with more force, "I said, move."

Serena smirked as she continued to stare at him and crossed her arms as she asked coolly, "Is this your seat?"

Heero clenched his fists as he looked at the one person who passed Duo's annoyance as he continued to look into her Cerulean eyes. "Maybe, now get out."

Serena looked around the classroom as she saw other empty chairs and looked back at him frowning, as she replied, "I didn't see your name on this chair, so therefore this isn't your seat."

Heero glared so hard, Duo would have ran for his life from the hostility swimming freely in Heero's eyes. "This is my chair, Annoyance, now move." Heero demanded as the for shooting Serena was growing stronger, the longer she defied him.

Serena scowled as she also glared at him and shook her head and replied with hostility, "I'm not moving."

Both forgot their missions as they quickly took out their guns and aimed in between one another's eyes. Serena smirked as she kept her gaze locked on Heero's as she commented with amusement hidden in her monotone voice, "So you _are_ the Asshole from last night."

Heero glared and was about to pull the trigger until Mr. Higgins walked in and cursed out loud as he saw two Heero's in his room. Mr. Higgins noticed the other students stood up front as they feared for their lives. Mr. Higgins looked towards the ceiling as he thought to himself, _I just got Duo and Wufei separated in different classes, now I have this new student and Heero wanting to kill each other_. He sighed as he glanced to his paper and spoke up, "Mr. Yuy and Miss Tsukino put your weapons away. Mr. Yuy, find another seat."

Heero and Serena ignored Mr. Higgins as they continued to stare at each other and held their guns at each other's head, dared the other to make the first move.

Mr. Higgins speaking more loudly, "Mr. Yuy and Miss Tsukino PUT YOUR GUNS AWAY AND SIT DOWN!"

They both turned their attention towards the teacher and back to each calling a truce for now as they both spoke simultaneously, "Omae o kuruso."

Serena lowered her voice as she saw Heero sit in a desk next to hers and warned, "Stay out of my way."

Heero continued to glare as he asked, "Who in the hell are you working for?"

Mr. Higgins sighed as he chuckled to himself and began his lecture, "Now that the show is over, it's time for class to begin. As you all are aware the semester project is coming up and you will be pairing off with someone to do a report on something that changed history. You can choose any event and as far back in time to the Civil War."

Mr. Higgins smirked as he noticed he had all of his students' attention as he continued to speak about the project. "I will be choosing the first couple, and everyone else will be able to choose. Mr. Yuy and Miss. Tsukino, you two will be paired for the rest of the quarter. As for everyone else, find your partner, and you all have the rest of the class period to come up with ideas for your projects which will be due tomorrow."

Serena and Heero both sent their death glares towards Mr. Higgins and turned towards each other as their staring contest began.

* * *

The Gundam boys began to walk towards their dorm as Duo kept looking at Heero with a wide grin. Not one to hold in his curiosity for long, asked, "So Heero, I heard the babe from homeroom pulled her gun on you."

Duo ignored Heero's glare as he continued to ask his questions about Serena, "So did she?"

Heero pulled his gun out and aimed it between Duo's eyes as he spoke with annoyance, "Omae o kuruso."

Duo laughed nervously as he took a step back from Heero, and ran to their dorms, hoping to live another day.

* * *

The girls were on their way back as Mina looked at Serena with curiosity and asked, "Serena, is it true a cute boy pulled a gun on you?" Unaware of Serena holding her gun on a particular boy.

Serena looked at Mina as her eyes turned into slits as she thought about Heero and their project. She said nothing and continued to walk.

Mina, not taking the hint, asked, "What did you do?"

Serena smirked as she took out her gun and aimed it between Mina's eyes and asked, "Anymore questions?" Satisfied with Mina's pale complexion and satisfied the other girls including Mina took a step back from her as she replied, "Good." She lowered her gun and pushed herself past her friends and left to her room. _I should have been a perfect solider a long time ago_, she thought with amusement as she noticed how easily the girls didn't question her authority. She opened her door, closed it, and walked to her laptop to look over the information she collected last night.

Serena sat down with her laptop as she continued to search topics for her project in history. She looked at the open computer screen with OZ information and sighed in frustration as she wondered what type of Mobile Suit, OZ was planning to make.

Out in the hall stood Duo who held a very confused look, "Now what room is hers? One on the right? Or," turning his head to the left, "the one on the left?" Throwing his hands up, "What the hell!" Quickly he grabbed a hold of a door knob on the left, and opened it, "Mina!"

Serena glared at her computer screen as she cursed to herself in Lunarian as she forgot to lock the door. She picked up her gun, aimed, and replied, "Wrong room, Baka."

Duo gulped as he realized Serena was trigger happy like Heero and spoke in a shaky breath, "Sorry . . . I'll be leaving now."

Serena looked at him and glared as she turned the safety off as she commented, "You haven't left yet."

Duo could feel sweat on his forehead as he prayed to Shinigami for his life as he took a step back to the door and replied, "I'm leaving." He stepped into the hall, closed the door, and left the apartment building as fast as he could as he thought, _Heero and her would make a perfect couple._

* * *

Heero walked back to his laptop with a bowl of potato chips, and sat down to research topics for his history class. Noticing he had a new e-mail, he rose an eyebrow as he read the title 'Asshole.' He smirked as he clicked on the message and read: '_I am e-mailing you to ask you what and how you want to do this history project. What era would you like to focus on, the winner of the next mission will decide. If you beat me to OZ main headquarters and in their Information Systems room, we do things your way. If I win, you do things my way. The race starts Friday at dusk. Do you accept or decline?' _

Heero glared at the computer screen for five minutes as he thought of this race, Serena proposed.

Outside of his hall was Mina and she was confused. She looked at each door where the guys were staying in and wondered what room was Duo. She shrugged her shoulders as she opened the door on the left side of the hall and shouted, "Duo!"

Heero glared at the e-mail he was writing as he heard one of the new girls yell out Duo's name. He took the liberty of grabbing his gun and aimed it towards Mina's forehead, "Wrong room, Baka."

Mina glared at him, then gulped as she realized a gun was aimed between her eyes as she realized this man was the one who ruffled Serena's feathers. Doing the best to calm her nerves, she replied, "Gomen . . ."

Heero turned around and looked Mina in the eyes as he replied, "You have five seconds to leave, before I kill you."

Mina gave him a nod, stepped back into the hall, and slammed the door shut. Afraid Heero would follow her, she took off running to her dorm.

Heero smirked as he turned around and finished his e-mail. He looked at the subject line and typed in, 'Annoyance,' and sent the e-mail to his history partner.

* * *

Serena stepping out of the bathroom heard her e-mail notification, and walked over to her desk to see who the e-mail was from. She smirked as she read the title called, 'Annoyance.' She opened the message and began to read, '_Annoyance, I actually have more names to call you, but figured this one fits. Mission accepted. I won't loose like last time. Be prepared to loose.' _She chuckled to herself as she read over the e-mail one last time and looked out to her balcony and said, "We'll see, 01."

* * *

Duo fearing for his life, was running back to his dorm, not paying attention to where he was going, ran into someone. Apologizing, he stammered, "Oh, I am so sorry . . ." realizing who he ran into, quickly knelt down to look at them, "Mina?"

Mina rubbing her butt as she looked at Duo painfully and smiled at Duo as she watched him kneel in front of her, "Hai, Duo."

Duo helping her up and looked around their surroundings as he quickly rushed over to her and helped her stand as he asked, "What are you doing out here?"

"Well, I was coming back from your dorms. What about you?" She asked as she graciously took his offered hand.

"Doing the same." Duo replied as he asked with curiosity, "You ran into Heero?"

Mina laughed nervously as she allowed Duo to lead them over to a bench as she replied, "Yeah. What about you, did you run into Serena?"

"Yeah. I swear no one could be like Heero." He commented as he thought about Heero and Serena's personality.

Mina sighed as she leaned back to look at the stars as she thought about her life in the 21st century and replied with sadness, "Serena never used to be like that, Duo."

"What do you mean?" He asked as he studied Mina in the moonlight and noticed the sadness Mina displayed about her friend.

Mina looked at him as she answered, "She used to be a fun and loving person until a year ago. She began to shut people out and before I knew along with the rest of our friends, she became this cold and heartless person." She saw how Duo paid attention to every word she said and smiled in gratitude as she suggested, "Why don't you show me where you live and I will show you where I live, that way we won't get killed next time."

Duo smiled from ear to ear as he stood up and helped her stand, "That's a great idea." Duo looked at her and felt his heart stop as he looked at Mina as the moon bathed her in its light as she smiled at him, "Mina?"

Mina wondered what could be so urgent and why he looked away from her so quickly, felt her heart sink as she thought he didn't like the way she looked. "Yeah?" She asked with disappointment.

Duo turned to look at her and laughed nervously as he wondered about his question. "Look, I . . . you and I Fridaynight?"

Mina felt her spirit rise as she looked at him and smiled. "I would love that, Duo."

"Really? You don't think it's too fast?"

Mina giggled as she took a hold of his hand and began to walk towards her dorm building. She smiled up at him and suggested, "Why don't you finish walking me to my room and we'll set up a time?"

Duo smiled and replied, "You bet, Babe."

Mina blushed and walked with Duo back to her dorm in silence as she thought about them holding hands as she thought to herself, _This feels so right . . . but just like every relationship, I won't be able to tell him the truth._

Duo silently observed her as he enjoyed how her hand easily fit in his and frowned as he thought about his life. He sighed as he thought to himself, _I can't tell her I'm a Gundam Pilot. She's too innocent . . . I hate keeping secrets . . ._ he looked at her and smiled as he thought about the other girls he charmed as he continued to think about his life, _I want to do things right this time . . . I want a relationship . . ._ he removed his hands from hers and swore he saw disappointment as he ventured to wrapping his arms around Mina's petite waist. He was curious to what she would do, and sighed in relief as he felt Mina wrap her arm around his waist. "With her." He finished his thoughts out loud.

Mina heard him and wondered what he meant as she noticed he was fighting with himself. She understood as she was fighting with herself and life. Enjoying being in his arms as she glanced up at him and said out loud, "I want to be with him," unaware she said anything.

Duo smirked as he looked down at Mina and noticed they arrived in her dorm building. He opened the door for her and took a hold of her hand once they stepped into the elevator. "Any preference for Friday?" He asked

Mina shook her head as she looked at him with joy in her eyes as she replied, "Surprise me."

"Okay." He said stepping closer to her as he watched the elevator stop on the fifth floor as he motioned for her to step out and asked, "What type of foods do you like?"

"Surprise me, Duo."

Duo grinned as he saw Mina walked down the hall and stopped at room 510. He looked her in the eyes as he asked, "Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Okay, then I'll pick you up around seven?"

Mina smiled at him as she walked over to him, stood on her tipy-toes and gave him a kiss on the cheek as she walked to the door and opened it. She turned around to see Duo grinning like an idiot and spoke with amusement, "For you to remember me."

Duo grinned even wider as he looked at her and winked as he began to turn around and said, "How can I forget you? You're the Goddess of Love that has fallen from heaven to grace me with her beauty." He never saw Mina gap at his comment, unaware on how close to the truth he was.

Mina closed the door to see Rei sitting on the couch and smiled softly at her, as she quietly walked into her room, and thought about Duo and the events which took place tonight as she asked herself, "Can I afford to tell him the truth?"

* * *

Mina and the rest of the girls were sitting under an elm tree and eating lunch. Mina glancing up and saw Duo and the other boys walking towards them and stood. Mina smiling as she yelled, "Duo!"

Duo and the boys all stopped and noticed one of the new girls standing up from their lunch spot, and yelling out his name. Duo grinning until he heard Wufei say, 'Great, another loud and obnoxious onna.' Duo turning his attention to Wufei and protested against him, "Mina isn't like Relena. Look at her, she's a babe!"

"If you're comparing that lunatic to that obnoxious blonde, than I think they're the same. They're both weak onnas who can't keep their mouths shut." Wufei replied.

Duo shook his head and walked towards them as he called out, "Mina!"

Mina grinning as she looked at her friends and noticed Amy blushing, "Amy?" She asked with curiosity.

Amy shaking her head as she turned her attention back to her mythology book as she took a bite from her sandwich. She saw Quatre and his friends walking towards them with Duo leading the way. She prayed Mina would let things slide as she heard, 'Duo, do you and your friends want to join us?'

Amy peeking a glance towards Quatre and noticed Quatre looking towards her, she quickly looked away and began reading her book. Quatre smiled softly at Amy as he looked at Mina and answered for the other three, "We would love too, Miss. Aino."

Mina smiled as she corrected him, "You can call me, Mina. Calling me, Miss, makes me sound so old." She looked towards her friends and saw Lita stuffed her mouth, Rei glaring at the Chinese man, Serena glaring at Heero, and Amy reading her book. "Let me introduce you to my friends. This is Lita," she said pointing to Lita who gave them a nod, "Rei," she said pointing to Rei who gave them a small wave, "Amy," Amy looked up from her book and said a small hello, and pointed to Serena, "and this is Serena."

Duo and Quatre speaking simultaneously, "Nice to meet you." Duo gave Mina a wink as he pointed to his friends, "This is Quatre, Wufei, Trowa, and the perfect soldier, Heero."

The girls, minus Serena, all looked at Heero than looked at Serena as their first day of school made sense. They made the connection to why Serena pulled her gun on Mina as Mina asked about the gun situation, and now understood Heero was a sensitive subject around Serena. The girls all smiled at the boys as they spoke simultaneously, "Nice to meet you."

Quatre sat down next to Amy as he looked at the book and asked, "Have you just started reading the _Roman Gods_?"

Amy, startled that Quatre spoke to her, dropped her book and felt her cheeks turning red as she looked into his eyes. "Um, no . . . I . . ."

Mina chuckled as she noticed her brainiac-friend was having problems, spoke up, "Knowing her, she's ten chapters ahead."

Quatre looked at Mina and then looked at Amy. He smiled softly as he picked up the book and handed it to her as he asked, "What God do you relate to the most?"

Amy graciously took the book as she replied, "Mercury."

"The Messengers of Gods . . . known for his speed and intelligence."

Mina, Rei, and Lita all smiled in triumph as they witnessed the interaction between Quatre and Amy as they witnessed Trowa sitting down next to Lita who blushed slightly. Mina and Rei chuckled at Lita and how this one guy could make her speechless and cause her to blush. Mina motioned for Duo to sit next to her as she saw Rei glance towards Wufei every now and then. Mina looking at Serena and felt her heart sink as she saw Serena quietly eating her lunch and glaring at Heero every five seconds. "Hey, everything alright?" Dup asked as he noticed Mina's eyes lingering towards Serena as he touched her shoulder as he looked at Heero who was also eating his sandwich in silence and glaring at Serena.

Mina looked up at him and gave him a weak smile as she sat down to finish her lunch and asked with a grin, "We're still on for tonight, right?"

Duo grinned from ear to ear as he took a bite from his peanut-butter and jelly sandwich as he replied, "Of course."

Mina smiled as she slid closer to him and asked, "Should I wear a dress?"

Duo swallowing his food as he shook his head, no, and replied, "Nope. Casual is fine."

Mina rose a blonde eyebrow at him and wondered what date considered to wear casual clothing. "Casual?" She asked.

Duo chuckled as he looked at her confusion and reminded her, "Hey, you told me to surprise you. So, we're going casual." He bumped into her as he added, "Don't worry, we'll have fun."

"Okay." She said, wanting to believe him.

Wufei avoided the girls as much as possible and stole glances at Rei as she took delicate bites from her ham sandwich and watched as her violet eyes looked at her friends. The other blonde caught his attention and wondered why Rei looked at Serena with sadness. Shrugging his shoulders, he ate his lunch in silence.

Both Serena and Heero finished their food, stood up, and aimed their guns at each other as they echoed each other, "Omae o kuruso."

Duo and Mina being the closest, looked at their friends, and prayed they would not shoot each other. Mina still adjusting to Serena's new personality, wondered if Serena would shoot the guy. Duo and Mina both speaking at the same time, as they hoped for Serena and Heero to lower their guns. "Serena, please, put your gun down."

"Come one Heero, buddy, you don't want to shoot your history partner, do you?"

Serena mimicked Heero's actions as she took out another gun and aimed it at Mina while keeping her other gun aimed at Heero, "Mina, shut up!"

Heero taking the safety off his first gun as he had his other gun aimed at Duo as he spoke up, "Duo, shut up!"

Mina and Duo gulping as they knew their friends wouldn't think twice before pulling the trigger as they continued to glare at one another. Mina and Duo afraid to make any movement, stole a glance at each other and prayed for a distraction.

"HEEEERRRROOOOO!"

Heero, having no choice in lowering both guns as he felt a crane wrap around his body as he looked down to see Relena crying into his shirt. Annoyed, he turned his glare at the crown of her wheat-blonde hair. "Relena . . ." he breathed out as he glanced at Serena and saw a look of recognition pass through her Cerulean eyes before her eyes turned back to the emptiness that engulfed his heart.

Serena thought of a time she yelled Darien's name in public to throwing herself on him as she saw Relena do the exact same thing towards Heero. Remembering her role, she took the gun she had aimed at Mina, and aimed it towards Relena as she spoke death dripping from her voice, "Omae o kuruso."

Mina and Duo letting go a sigh of relief and took one giant step back together to watch the scene unfold between Heero, Relena, and Serena. Rei sitting straight up to watch the new Serena and noticed Serena had the boys', Lita's, and Amy's attention as Serena aimed her second gun on Relena. Rei slowing moving her way towards Amy and Lita as she asked in a quiet voice, "Is she stupid?"

Amy looked at Rei then back to Serena as she replied in fear of Serena shooting Relena as she replied, "I don't know . . . do you think she'll actually shoot Miss. Relena?"

Wufei smirked at Serena's behavior as he mumbled, "She would do us a favor."

Rei hearing him, glared as she turned her attention back towards her princess, leader, and friend.

Relena reluctant to let go of Heero, turned her attention towards Serena and glared. She gulped as she saw Serena was serious in wanting to kill her as she took a step back to question Serena's motive, "You wouldn't. My Heero wouldn't let you."

Serena smirked as she looked into Heero's eyes then back to Relena as she replied with coldness, "Does it look like I care?" She took the safety off as she continued to stare at Heero.

Heero winced as he felt Relena turn around and hugged the life out of him as she began to sob and pleaded, "I'm too young to die."

Heero annoyed, glanced down at Relena as he tried to pry her off him as he demanded, "Get OFF of me!" He knew he should protect Relena from Serena, but also wished Serena would end Relena's life for what sanity he had left. He glanced at Serena and felt his heart skip a beat as Serena looked at them with amusement flashing through her eyes. "Relena . . ." he warned, as he felt Relena's grip tighten the harder he tried to push her off of him.

Serena letting go a small chuckle as she spoke up, "I should thank you, Miss Peacecraft for making my job easier. With you in the way, I can kill both you and Heero." She said with a sardonic smirk.

Heero continued to stare into Serena's eyes and gave her a slight nod. Serena pulled the trigger and watched in amusement as the bullet smashed into the concrete, causing Relena to let go of Heero, and the group to stand on their feet. Relena felt tears falling from her eyes as she looked up at Heero and asked, "Why didn't you stop her, Heero? She could have hit me!"

Heero gave a small smirk as he found himself free of his burden and walked towards Serena as he asked for her to hear, "You're still on for tonight?"

Serena looked at him as she smirked as she replied, "Afraid to loose, Asshole?"

"Hn."

Heero walked by and ignored his comrades and their questions as he could hear the girls reprimand Serena and her behaviors.

Serena looked at her friends with an impassive look as she glanced in the direction Heero went as she silently fought with her inner self and her actions she displayed in front of everyone. Her empty eyes looked at Rei who was calling her nickname, 'Meatball Head,' took out her gun and aimed it in front of Rei's face as she talked with irritation, "Shut up or I'll do it for you."

Rei gulped as she witnessed first hand having a barrel of a gun pointed at her, and realized her mistake. Staring at the barrel and stealing a glance to look at Serena, she realized she wasn't able to push _this_ Serena like she used to back in their dimension. Rei fought the urge from lashing out and closed her mouth as she looked into Serena's eyes. She felt her heart stop as she noticed Serena's eyes didn't hold the spark she was used to, and Serena's eyes were void from all emotions. Not being able to handle Serena's emotionless eyes, she diverted her eyes towards the grass, and fought the urge from sighing as she heard Serena click the safety back on, and pushed herself past her and the others. Rei took the chance to look up and saw Serena was walking back towards her building as she commented, "I don't like the _new_ you, Serena."

Mina placed her hand on her friend as she also watched Serena leave with a heavy heart. "I don't like this either, Rei."

Amy joining their sides, sighed as she kept replaying the scene with Heero, Relena, Mina, and Rei in her head and asked, "Do you think she'll ever revert back to herself?"

Lita walked next to Amy as she replied, "I hope so . . . for our sake."

Mina looked at her friends as she commented, "I want the old Serena back."

The Gundam boys heard the comments each girl made and looked in the direction Serena walked too. Quatre speaking up as he asked, "What do you mean by the old, Serena?"

The girls with sadness in their eyes looked at them as they sighed and shook their heads. Amy smiled sadly at Quatre as she answered him, "She used to be a loving person with a warm personality . . . until recently she just shut herself off from the rest of us."

The girls all looked at each other, and silently agreed for a scout meeting to discuss Serena, and began to walk away. Mina stopped, walked over to Duo and gave him a kiss on the cheeks and whispered, "I'll see you tonight."

Duo touched his right cheek as he stared into her blue eyes as he answered faintly, "Can't wait."

Quatre, Trowa, and Wufei all shook their heads at Duo for getting a date with Mina, and began to walk towards their building. Quatre speaking with Trowa as he commented about Duo and Mina, "Only Duo can get a date with one of the new students."

Trowa chuckled as he stuck his right hand in his pocket and touched a piece of paper as he replied, "Perhaps."

Wufei snorted as he looked at Quatre and complained, "They're only weak onnas."

Quatre chuckled as he looked at Wufei and replied, "Didn't you and Sally Po used to date?"

Wufei glared at Quatre as he said nothing and was thankful Duo didn't hear Quatre's question. Wufei hearing Duo running up to him mumbled, "The Braided-Baka and his hormones."

Trowa and Quatre chuckled as they silently observed Duo, as Trowa commented about Mina, "You know you can't tell her."

Duo looked up at his six-foot frame and frowned as he thought about his life, "I know . . ."

Wufei taking that opportunity asked, "Then why do you pursue dating weak onnas?"

Duo shrugged his shoulders as he replied, "Mina's different."

"That's what you said about Hilde." Quatre replied and felt bad as he saw Duo scowl and quickened his pace. "Duo, I'm sorry . . ."

Duo laughed bitterly as he asked, "Sorry that I caught her sleeping with another man, or sorry that I took a chance in dating?"

Quatre not knowing what to say said nothing. Trowa looked at his friend then over to Duo as he replied, "Be careful, Duo."

Duo looked at his friends as he defended Mina by saying, "Mina isn't like Hilde!" He opened his and Wufei's door, and slammed it shut.

Wufei whistled as he commented about the subject, "See . . . women are weak. He's better off not dating."

"But it's Duo." Quatre argued as he walked in his and Trowa's room.

* * *

Serena looked at the clock and noticed it was time for her mission. She quickly changed into her outfit from her first mission and placed her guns in her sub-space pocket. Looking at her clock, she walked to her closet, and took out her black trench coat. "Time to go," she told herself, knowing there was a race to win.

At the same time Serena was getting ready, Heero was also preparing for tonight's mission. He looked at the clock as he was inserting his last gun in his black leather coat and smirked, "You're going to loose, Annoyance." He quickly scanned his destination and left his apartment.

* * *

Trowa saw Serena leave her room as he was standing in the hall waiting for Lita to answer the door, thought to himself, _What is she up too?_

Lita opened the door and smiled as she looked up at Trowa and noticed he was wearing a black turtle neck and khaki pants felt her heart skip a beat as she thought to herself,_ Definitely not my old boyfriend_. "You look nice," she commented as she stepped into the hall wearing white capris, a light pink shirt that sat off her shoulders and wore her hair in her traditional hairstyle with a pink ribbon wrapped around the ponytail holder.

Trowa smirked as he looked her over and complimented, "You look beautiful." Offering his hand for Lita to take, he asked, "Are you ready then?"

Lita smiled as she gave him a nod, "I was born ready."

* * *

Duo knocked on Mina's door and saw Rei opened it. Rei looked at Duo and rose an eyebrow as she noticed his loose black jeans, a white T-shirt under a red button-up shirt, and joked, "Once she sees you, she'll think she'll have to change outfits."

Duo looked at his attire and asked, "Do I look that bad?"

Rei laughed as she motioned for him to come in, "No, she's been spending the last four hours getting ready." Rei closed the door as she yelled, "Mina, Duo's HERE!"

"Nani!" Mina yelled from the bathroom as she commented, "I'm not ready!"

Duo chuckled as he looked at Rei and asked her, "What's taking her so long?"

Rei smiled as she answered, "Make-up. If you want, you can go in the bathroom and say hi."

Duo gave her a grin and walked towards the bathroom and leaned against the doorframe watching Mina curling her hair and commented, "You look beautiful."

Mina dropped the curling iron and winced as the curling iron touched her skin. Duo immediately rushed to her side, turned on the cold water, and stuck her hand underneath as he apologized immensely, "I'm so sorry."

Mina smiled weakly as she looked into his cobalt eyes and replied, "You startled me. It's okay."

"I feel bad . . . if I knew you'd get burned, I wouldn't have said anything." He said still holding her hand under the water as he felt captivated by her eyes.

Mina breaking her gaze as she looked down to her hand and commented, "So much for looking perfect . . ."

Duo grinned as he turned off the water and gave her hand a kiss as he replied, "You do look perfect." He looked at her hair and noticed she was curling every piece and suggested, "You might want to pull your hair up for tonight."

Mina smiled and pulled her hair into a pony tail and noticed what Duo was wearing, to looking down at her blue halter top and blue jeans, gasped, "I need to go change!"

Mina was on her way out the bathroom door until Duo grabbed her hand and pulled her back towards him as he shook his head, "I like what you're wearing." He leaned towards her and gave her a kiss on the forehead, "Let's go."

Mina grabbed her jacket and purse off the couch and waved bye to Rei as she left with Duo for the evening. On their way down the elevator, Mina asked, "Exactly what are we doing?"

"You'll see." Duo said with a mischievous look in his eyes.

* * *

Serena set her Gundam in a darkened area as she quietly got out of Silver Eclipse and crept behind a bush. She silently watched the activity around her and smirked as she saw a lone guard approaching her, _Some security_, she thought as she shot the soldier in the head, walked over to her victim, and dragged the body behind the bush she was hiding behind. She quickly took off the uniform and placed the uniform over her attire and took the guard's access card, "Pathetic." She said as she knew time was wasting and she needed to get inside before Heero.

Heero also hid Wing Zero at the same time as Serena and hid behind bushes on the other side of the building. He quickly observed his surroundings and noticed only four guards were patrolling the area. He shook his head as he thought to himself, _They never learn_. He smirked as he saw a lone guard approach him, pulled the trigger to his gun, and jumped from the bush to pull the body away from the other patrollers. He took off the guard's uniform and stole the guard's access card as he rounded the corner to be confronted with an OZ solider. "Everything okay," the OZ solider asked.

Heero looked at him as he replied, "Yes." He gave the guard a nod as he began to walk towards the building, "Well, I'm off." The guard gave him a smile and he smirked as he thought how easy getting into the building was. _Time for the disk. _He thought as he knew he had a mission to carry forth – beat Serena.

Heero seeing another OZ soldier rounding an opposite corner at the same time he was, took out his gun, to be held at gun point. Heero glared as he recognized who the OZ solider was and smirked as he saw Serena had the same idea as him. "Annoyance."

"Asshole," Serena commented as she lowered her gun and commented, "A tie."

"Now what?" He asked.

Serena placed her gun in her waist band as she walked towards the computer room and answered, "We do whatever we want. As long as we get the project done."

'Check on the computer room!' Serena and Heero heard an OZ soldier yell as they both looked at each other and knew they would be caught. Serena walked over to Heero with a smirk as she said, "Play along."

Heero noticed the close proximity of Serena's body as he wondered what she meant. Before he could reply or question her idea, he felt her lips against his. His reaction was to push her off and shoot her as he felt his arms wrap around her and he began to respond to her kiss. He could hear the OZ soldiers arrive at the scene and was thankful for the diversion. Heero began to guide Serena towards the door and prayed the door was unlocked as they continued to share a passionate kiss. The longer they continued to kiss, the more emotions and feelings she began to stir inside him. His left hand blindly searched for the door knob and turned it opened.

They both stumbled into the room as the door slammed shut and quickly pulled apart to glare at each other. Heero glared at Serena as he asked darkly, "What the hell was that?"

"A diversion to save our ass." She said as she fought for her breath and fought back the feelings that were stirred up from the passionate kiss they shared. She looked at him and to the computers as she demanded, "Let's get the information and get out of here, before we have to pull that stunt again."

"I agree." Heero said as he sat at the computer and began to hack into OZ files. He stole glances at her and as he kept downloading information from OZ's file, he could still taste the vanilla from her lips, and felt his eyes wander to her body and back to her lips. He could still feel her in his arms and wished she was still there as he turned his attention back to the computer. He frowned as he thought about them and cursed. _I don't need this . . ._

Serena upset with herself and at her idea of a diversion as she stole glances at Heero and silently wondered what it would be like to have her hands run through his unruly chocolate brown hair. Unconsciously, her tongue traced her lips as she could still taste his lips, and silently desired to be in his arms. She scowled as she caught herself and her thoughts as she thought to herself, _I don't need him . . . I don't need him_. She continued to think to herself as she came out of her thoughts as she heard a chair slam into a desk and heard Heero's deep baritone voice, 'Finished.'

Serena gave him a nod as she looked at him and instructed, "I'll meet you in the courtyard to go over our project." She continued to fight with her emotions as she knew she needed to get away from him and the scent that lingered in her nose.

Heero turned his attention towards the door as he heard the door knob turned. He quickly put the disk inside of the OZ uniform's pocket, and pulled Serena towards him. He heard the door opening as he began to kiss her as he craved the vanilla on her lips. Serena cursed her luck as she wrapped her arms around his neck and allowed his scent to overwhelm her senses as she could hear the door open and quickly closed. Her emotion side wanted Heero to continue to kiss her as she felt a fire begin to course through her body from his gentle yet rough touch as she compared him to Darien. She felt a spark that craved for more as Heero continued to kiss her and felt his hand slide up her back. _He's . . . I want . . .him_.

Heero knew he should stop kissing her, but he couldn't pull away as he craved for more. Having Serena in his arms, he felt alive and felt a spark ignite as her fingers touched the nape of his neck. _I . . ._ he pushed her against the desk and quickly pulled apart as his soldier mode kicked in. He looked at her and saw emotions in her eyes that he felt and fought to steady his breath as he glanced to her bruised lips. "Sorry." He said as he saw Serena fighting with her emotions and watched as she gave him a nod.

Serena not understanding what happened between them, stood up, and said nothing. Afraid she would say something she didn't want to, and began to walk towards the door. Heero quickly spoke up as he remembered the project and disk, "Meet me in my room."

Serena gave him a nod, still afraid to speak as she opened the door, and ran down the hall as fast as her legs would carry her.

Heero also ran from the room as he thought back to their diversion and cursed himself for stirring up emotions he didn't know about.

Serena stood outside Heero's door, the events at the base still fresh in her mind as she fought to push those aside. _I've only known him for five days_ . . . She knocked on the door and felt her heart stop as she saw Heero open the door wearing a green tank-top and black shorts.

Heero opened the door and smirked as he caught Serena staring at his chest as he took that time to study her appearance. He saw she was wearing light blue pajama bottoms and a white T-shirt and her hair was pulled back in a low ponytail. Staring at her, memories from the mission came back as he grunted, "Come in." He closed the door and watched Serena walk over to the couch and sat down.

Serena looked at Heero's laptop which was sitting on the coffee table and asked, "Did you look over the information we gathered from tonight?"

"Yeah." He replied as he sat down next to her and focused his attention on his computer screen.

Serena took out her flash-drive as she set it next to Heero's laptop and explained, "This is the information I collected when we first ran into each other," she said as she turned to look at him and cursed herself for taking that time to look at him. Heero was looking at her with his intense Prussian eyes and felt herself becoming lost the longer she sat there.

Heero couldn't pull away once she looked at him and felt the distance between him and her was becoming smaller. Serena closed her eyes as he kissed her gently and felt her arms wrap around his neck and began to deepen their kiss. Heero becoming addicted to her touch, touched her lips with his tongue as he continued to savor the moment. Serena felt his hand brush against her lower back, and felt like she was shocked even though her shirt was a barrier between him. "Heero . . ." she whispered and felt too weak to break away from his addictive touch.

Heero broke the kiss and stared into her eyes as he felt confused. "I . . ."

Serena leaned towards him and touched his lips with her index finger as she shook her head. "I know." She said as she looked to the laptop and knew she needed to get away before anything else happened. She stood up and began to walk towards the door only to see Heero grabbing a hold of her wrist and pulled her back towards him, "Heero . . ."

Heero silenced her by kissing her as he began to trace his kisses down her neck. He felt Serena's fingers dig into his back as he continued to assault her neck with kisses and knew he was addicted. He couldn't let her go. He picked her up and carried her in his room, and laid her gently on his bed as he looked into her eyes and then glanced out his window.

Serena watched him look towards the window as she felt him holding his weight as he lay on top as she took a shaky hand and forced him to look at her. _This feels so right . . . even though . . . I wish to be with him, even if it is for this one night . . . Oh Selene, I just wish I could be with him forever_.

Heero and her continued to stare at each other as he felt how easily she molded to him and how her hand fit with his. Things he knew he shouldn't care about, yet with her, he would have his emotions be taken away a million times, in order to experience feeling alive with her touch. He felt her delicate hands slip under his shirt as he shuddered at her touch. Her simple touch made him feel so weak.

Serena took her left hand and lowered his head down towards her as she kissed him again, afraid she would forget his taste. She allowed her heart to have it's way as she felt Heero's hand slip under her shirt. They both looked into each other's eyes and allowed their roles as the Perfect soldier to slip out the door as they both felt a sense of belonging.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3  
**

**Lita's and Trowa's Date **

Lita looked at Trowa as he ushered her in a tent and commented on the performing elephants, "A circus?"

Trowa smirked at her as he took a hold of her hand and motioned for her to sit down as he replied, "Something different." His emerald eyes glanced back to the main ring and noticed Cathrine was searching for him as their act was next. "I'll be back."

Lita confused looked up at him as she asked, "What . . . where are you going?"

Trowa smirked again as he replied, "You'll see." He left Lita and chuckled slightly as he could hear her mumble phrases about dates and Nephalania.

Lita realized Trowa wasn't coming back as she sat on the second row and began to rub her arms as she remembered the battle with Nephalania and whispered, "I hate circuses." She jumped as a brunette-woman with her hair done in several ponytails began to swing, silently shuddered as she looked around and saw people were laughing and clapping at the acrobatic swinger. Lita sighed as she continued to look around the crowded tent in hope to find Trowa. "I swear I can never date a normal guy . . ." she frowned as she thought about her life and looked at the tigers in the next ring, "then again, what guy wants to date someone like me . . ."

"She's cute." Cathrine said with a smile as she peeked behind a curtain to look at Trowa's date. She looked at him and laughed, "But she doesn't look like she's enjoying the show."

Trowa chuckled as he saw Lita pouting as she looked at the lions and replied, "Then, I guess we'll have to change that, won't we?"

"You didn't tell her you were performing?"

"I didn't think I had too."

Cathrine groaned as she threw her hands in the air and muttered, "You men are all the same."

"She's from Colony L1 where we performed last month."

"So you assumed she was there? Trowa, look at the girl . . ." Cathrine yelled as she pulled back the curtain to look at Lita who kept eyeing the acrobat with nervousness, "she's petrified of this place!"

Trowa scowled as he looked at Lita and then put his mask on as he began to walk out as he mumbled, "We're up."

"Ladies and Gentelmen, I am pleased to announce our next and final act – the knife throwing act performed by Cathrine Bloom and Trowa Barton!"

Lita sat up as she heard Trowa's name being called by the Ring Master and raised an eyebrow as she saw Trowa wearing a green turtle neck and black pants with half of a clown mask covering the left side of his face. "A clown?" She asked herself as she looked at Trowa and chuckled, "Who knew."

Trowa kept his gaze on Lita as Cathrine threw her knives at him and wanted to chuckle as he saw Lita's gaze transfixed on him. He looked back to Cathrine who threw her last knife and stole another glance at Lita who was wide-eyed as the knife barely missed his right ear. _I got your attention now_. He thought as he waited for Cathrine to take the knives so they could perform the tight-walk performance.

Lita mesmerized by Trowa's performing capabilities forgot about Nephalania and her circus as she continued to watch Trowa and Cathrine's performance. She held her breath as she saw Cathrine let go of the swinging bar and landed in Trowa's arm as he caught her while balancing on the thin wire. "Wow. . ." was all she could say as the crowd stood and gave them a standing ovation.

Cathrine and Trowa continued to bow towards the audience as Cathrine looked at Lita and replied, "I think she's enjoying it now."

Trowa gave her a nod as he picked up a yellow rose from the ground and began to walk towards Lita. He offered her the rose and smirked as he saw Lita's cheeks turn a rosy color as he then offered her his hand, "Would you like to see backstage?"

Lita looked at the rose then over to him as she gave him a smile and replied, "I would love to."

"You're Trowa's date." Cathrine said with a devious smile as she looked at Lita and over to Trowa who easily towered over Lita by a foot and shook her hand, "Did you like the show?"

"It was awesome," Lita said with enthusiasm as she looked at Trowa and replied, "I thought she would have stabbed you with that last knife."

Trowa took off his mask and smirked as he looked over at Cathrine and then to Lita, "She does that to captivate the audience."

"She did an amazing job."

Cathrine shook her head as she introduced herself, "I'm Cathrine by the way."

Lita chuckled as she looked at Trowa and then to Catrhine, "It's nice to meet you. I'm Lita Kino."

Cathrine looked at them as she asked Trowa, "I thought you two were on a date?"

Trowa blushed slightly as he replied, "We are." He gave Cathrine a small hug as he took Lita's hand and replied, "I'll see you tomorrow for our last performance."

"You two have fun. Lita," Cathrine said as she saw Lita looking at her with her undivided attention, "come by anytime."

Lita smiled and left with Trowa. "You didn't tell me you were in the circus."

Trowa looked down at her as they continued to walk down the sidewalk as he replied, "You didn't ask." He then asked, "You didn't seem like you were enjoying the show."

Lita scowled as she thought back to Trowa leaving her, "Would you? I mean you left me and I thought you stood me up."

"I wouldn't do such a thing." Trowa said as he noticed they arrived at a hamburger joint and opened the door for her as he asked, "Why did you look so scared?"

Lita embarrassed he saw her and embarrassed she allowed her guard down as she defended herself, "I was not scared." She said as she sat down and looked at Trowa with electricity sparkling in her eyes as Trowa chuckled.

Trowa gave her a smirk as he replied, "Of course not . . . you were petrified."

"Look," Lita said as she balled up her fists and glared at him, "I wasn't petrified. The last time I was at a circus, things didn't go to well."

Trowa raised an eyebrow as he asked jokingly, "What, a lion began to attack the audience?"

Lita shook her head as she looked out the window and replied, "Something like that," she said referring to the Dead Moon circus group. She shuttered at the thought of Nephalania and her puppets as she looked back to Trowa with a forced smile as the waiter arrived. "I'll have a cheeseburger and a strawberry milkshake, please."

Trowa looked at the waiter and replied, "I'll have the same." Trowa waited for the waiter to leave as he looked at Lita and asked, "Was the circus that bad?"

Lita sighed as she looked into his emerald eyes and replied, "Tonight's show, no . . . but if you asked me that question a year ago, I would have said yes."

"What happened?"

Lita looked back to the window and then back to him as she answered, "I'd rather not talk about it, right now."

Trowa gave her a nod as he tried to think of all the reasons for Lita not liking the circus. He remembered her saying something about Nephalania asked, "Whose Nephalania?"

Lita's looked at him wide-eyed as she asked, "How do you know about Nephalania?"

Trowa answered her as he saw how flurstered she look from the questions he was asking, "I heard you mumble the name when I left to perform the last act."

Lita looked at him with a raised eyebrow as she asked, "You heard that?" She looked at him closer as she asked, "How?"

Trowa shrugged his shoulders as he answered, "I have good hearing. So?"

"So?"

"Who is she or he?"

Lita sighed as she looked at him and asked, "You will never let this go, will you?"

"Probably not."

"Nephalania is a she, and she was the reason why I don't like circuses."

"What did she do?"

Lita raised another eyebrow as she observed him, "For being so quiet, you sure do ask a lot of questions."

Trowa chuckled as he noted to himself how she kept changing the subject at hand. The waiter brought their food and Trowa smirked as he watched Lita took a bite of her cheeseburger. He did the same as he tired to figure out who she was and what her role is with Serena and the new Gundams.

**Duo's and Mina's Date **

Mina looked at Duo with a grin as she saw a racetrack to her right and turned her attention to Duo as she asked, "A racetrack?"

Duo grinned as he parked his Hummer and looked at Mina as he replied, "Well, are you ready?"

"For what?"

Duo grinned even wider as he got out of the Hummer, walked around to Mina's side, and opened the door. "You'll see."

Mina looked at the track eyes wide as she saw how wide the track was and commented, "Amara would kill me if she knew about this track."

Duo chuckled as he took her hand and asked, "Amara, is she another one of your friends?"

Mina gave him a nod as she saw two racecars were parked and looked at Duo as she raised a blonde eyebrow, "You really don't seem like the racecar driver."

Duo chuckled as he shrugged his shoulders as he commented, "And you don't seem like the type of girl who likes to be around a racetrack."

Mina pouted as she asked, "What type of girl am I?"

Duo rubbed the back of his head as he looked at her and shrugged her shoulders, "A girly-girl."

"Oh." Mina said with amusement in her eyes as she leaned against him, "A girly-girl, just because I care how I look when I'm in public?"

Duo shook his head as he defended himself, "That's not what I meant."

"What did you mean?" Mina asked as they walked to the cars and took her helmet to look at Duo, "Huh?"

"You're afraid of braking a nail."

Mina glared at him as she put the helmet on and walked to the black racecar. She got into the car and began to strap herself in as Duo walked over to her and asked, "You're not mad are you?"

Mina opened her visor as she looked at him and replied, "Of course I'm not mad . . . I'm just hurt to think you consider me as a girly-girl whose afraid to drive a racecar."

"Wait a minute . . . I didn't say that. I was just shocked to see you getting excited about this racetrack." He then added, "Most girls don't."

Mina glared at him as she replied with anger, "I'm not like most girls, Duo . . . in fact, my friends are not like _most_ girls!"

Duo sighed as he walked to the bright yellow racecar and thanked the guy who handed him his helmet and got into his car. He looked in his side mirrors as he began to talk to himself, "Way to go, Braided-baka . . . ruin the first date with her . . ." he slammed his fists against the steering wheel as he continued to look back at Mina's racecar, as he thought back to his last relationship with Hilde, "Damn you, Hilde!" He yelled in frustration as he remembered a time he brought Hilde to this very racetrack and remembered how she wanted to leave once they arrived.

Mina continued to glare at Duo's car as she mumbled to herself, "I'll show you, Duo Maxwell . . . I'm more than just a girly-girl."

* * *

Trowa and Lita left the restaurant and walked in silence as Lita silently observed Trowa in the streetlights. _Who are you, Trowa Barton? What secrets do you have, and are you and your friends tied into this war?_ She thought as she commented, "You're quiet."

Trowa looked down at her as he commented, "I thought I talked too much."

Lita shook her head as she stepped closer to him and replied, "I like it when you talk." She looked up at the full moon and asked out loud, "You and your friends carry a heavy burden, why?"

Trowa looked at her and motioned for her to walk towards a secluded area as he replied, "So do you and your friends. You're sure protective of Serena." He silently watched her look away and asked, "You worry about her, don't you?"

Lita looked at him as she sat on the bench and stared at the fountain as she replied, "I always worry about her."

"Why?"

Lita looked at him and sighed as she replied, "I wish I can tell you, Trowa . . ."

Trowa gave her nod in understanding as he looked back to the fountain and placed his arm around her shoulders as he commented, "In due time."

Lita looked up at him and frowned as she thought back to her past relationships and pushed herself away. She didn't see the hurt that passed through Trowa's eyes as she looked down to the ground and then back to him, "Trowa . . . I . . ." she began to rub the back of her head as she looked back to the ground with anger swimming in her eyes as she began to sort out the things she wanted to say. Growling in frustration, she looked up at him and spoke with uneasiness in her voice as she felt herself becoming lost while looking into his stunning emerald eyes, "I like you . . . but . . ." she clenched her hands as she stood from the bench and took out her wand as she looked at him and asked, "What am I to you?"

Trowa looked at her with concern and hurt as Lita pushed him away and wondered what she meant to him as he's only known her for a week and enjoyed having her in most of his classes. Never being in a relationship before, and being a Gundam Pilot kept him from pursuing any relationship. He noticed a green and gold pen-like wand in Lita's left hand, and rose an eyebrow as he wondered where she got it as she didn't reach in her purse for the object and looked back at her. "I'm not sure." He replied and saw her painfully look away as he stood up and turned Lita around to face him, and spoke with sincerity, "I would like to get to know you more."

Lita looked away as she knew she was falling fast for him and replied, "I . . ." her hand gripped her wand tighter as she looked into his eyes and asked, "Why?"

Trowa smirked at her as he continued to look into her captivating emerald eyes and answered, "You captivate me." Trowa then asked, "What about me?"

"I want to get to know you too, the real you," she said as she looked into his eyes and saw a look that described how she felt as she placed a shaky hand on his cheek and smiled softly, "no secrets, but the real you, Trowa Barton."

Trowa's smirk quickly disappeared as he looked down at her and stepped away as he answered her, "I can't . . . or, I'll have to kill you, Lita."

Lita looked at him with understanding as she willed her wand back into her sub-space pocket as she replied, "I understand." She smiled softly at him as she turned to look back at the fountain and asked, "What else is there to do here?" Momentarily forgetting about Trowa and his secrets . . . after all, she had secrets that could jeopardize him.

Trowa wanting to sigh in relief as Lita quickly changed the subject and knew it would be a matter of time before she asked again. He gently took a hold of Lita's hand and began to walk away from the park to continue their date.

* * *

Duo slammed on the brakes as he saw Mina cut him off from the track and parked her car as the race was over. He loosened his grip from the steering wheel as he looked at her car in amazement. Whistling he commented to himself, "She's definitely my type of girl." He turned off the engine and quickly got out from his racecar to greet Mina.

Mina took off her helmet and shook out her ponytail as she turned her attention to Duo and asked, "Am I a typical girl, Duo?"

Duo flabbergasted, shook his head as he could smell the rubber on the tires and looked at her with admiration. "That was amazing."

Mina grinned as she set the helmet in the car and walked over to him to look in his eyes and turned to look at the track. She was thankful for Amara taking the time to teach her how to drive a racecar and thanked all the time she played video games at the Crown Arcade. "I'm glad you think so."

Duo looked at her and brought her closer to him and tipped her chin up as he looked into her sky-blue eyes as he felt complete holding her. "I'm sorry about earlier, Mina."

"Me too," she replied as she laughed hearing his stomach rumble, "so where are we going to eat?"

Duo grinned as he wrapped an arm around her petite waist and began to walk with her off the track as he asked, "The best pizza place in town."

Mina shook her head and rested against his arm as they quietly walked back to his Hummer. She looked up at the sky and silently thought, _I wish I can be open with him . . . this feels so right_.

* * *

Rei sat with boredom as she watched a black and white soap opera. She looked at the round clock on the wall above the TV and sighed. "This is ridiculous!" She screamed, as she turned off the TV, got off the couch, and left her apartment room. She walked across the hall and knocked on the door as she muttered to herself,"Please be home."

Amy opened the door and looked at Rei and smiled softly as she asked, "You're bored too?"

"Mina isn't back from her date and I don't even dare knock on Serena's door. I hoped you would be here."

"Lita left with Trowa and I've been here reading nonstop."

Rei shook her head as she walked into Amy's apartment and asked, "Have you had dinner?"

"No."

"Grab your purse."

Amy left the living room and came back with a light blue purse and looked at Rei as she asked, "There's a diner down the street from us."

"Let's go."

Quatre and Wufei both were sitting in Rockies as they were looking over their missions and glanced up as they heard the door open. Wufei shook his head as he mumbled about them being weak onnas and looked at Quatre as he asked, "Barton went out with the brown-headed weak onna?"

"Yeah."

"He's becoming weak."

"Duo?" Quatre asked as he watched Wufei shook his head and laughed, "Just thought I would ask."

"Is it me, or are they everywhere we go?" Rei asked as she noticed Wufei and Quatre sitting at a table near the back and shook her head as she looked at Amy.

Amy shrugged her shoulders as she asked, "Have you seen Serena since school?"

"No."

A waiter greeted them and set down their menus on a table next to Wufei and Quatre and left. Quatre stood from the table and smiled at Rei and Amy as he asked, "Would you two like to join us?"

Rei shook her head as Amy blushed and answered shyly, "That would be great."

Rei glared at Amy as Wufei glared at Quatre and sat down. Rei sat next to Quatre as Amy sat down next to Wufei. Quatre ignored Wufei's death glare as he looked at Amy and asked, "How was the rest of your day?"

Amy set her menu down and looked at Quatre as she answered, "It was okay."

Rei looked at Wufei and asked, "I'm telling you, your ponytail is too tight."

Wufei looked at her and glared even more as he yelled out, "Injustice, Onna!"

Rei glared at him as she quickly corrected him, "My name is not ONNA, it's Rei, Morron!"

"I don't care what your name is."

Amy looked at Quatre and gave him a slight nod as she stood from the table as Wufei and Rei's tempers began to clash. Quatre walked around the table and joined Amy as he gently placed his hand on her lower back as he escorted her out of the diner, and shook his head as Wufei and Rei were oblivious to them leaving. "Who knew Wufei could meet himself a match," Quatre joked as he glanced back to the diner to see Rei standing up and throwing her arms in the air about something Wufei said.

Amy shook her head in embarrassment as she looked at Quatre and asked, "Is there anywhere else we can go . . . by the look of things, they'll be in there for awhile."

Quatre laughed as he replied, "Actually there is. My treat."

Amy blushed as she gave him a small and quiet reply, "I would like that."

* * *

Trowa and Lita both stepped from the elevator as Trowa walked Lita to her door. "Thanks for the evening, Lita."

Lita smiled up at him as she leaned forward and gave him a small kiss on the lips, "Thank-you," she said as she turned around and unlocked her door, and looked back to Trowa and whispered, "Good night."

Trowa gave her a small smile as he watched her closed the door and saw Duo and Lita step off from the elevator and shook his head as he saw their arms wrapped around each other as Duo walked Mina to her door and gave her a kiss. Duo smiled at Mina as Mina unlocked her door and said, "I'll see you tomorrow, Babe?"

Mina smiled as she gave him a wink. "Of course. Breakfast?"

Duo grinned even more as he gave her a more passionate kiss and a hug as he replied, "Pick youup at 10. Goodnight, Beautiful."

Mina was blushing from the kiss and gave him a nod as she stepped into her dorm and closed the door. She locked the door and leaned against as she felt her lips burning from Duo's lips and sighed, "I'm in heaven."

Rei stepped out from her room as she heard the door open and shut as she saw Mina leaning against the door, "I'm taking it the night went well," she said with amusement.

Mina looked at her and sighed once more as she walked past Rei and commented, "It's been the best date ever." She stopped and looked at her roommate and friend as she yawned, "I'm going to bed, I'll see you tomorrow sometime."

Rei baffled, silently watched her love-struck friend walk into their bedroom and shook her head. "At least you didn't argue with a male chauvinistic pig!" She said bitterly as she turned off the lights and went to bed.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

The smell of bacon and eggs lingered through the atmosphere, as Serena opened her eyes, and looked to her right to see Heero no longer there. She looked around the room and noticed the plain cream-colored walls with no pictures. She took a deep breath and sat up holding the sheet close to her body as she could hear Heero take out some dishes. Standing up, she wrapped the sheet around her body and walked out of the room, and smiled as she saw Heero wearing black sweat pants and no shirt with his back facing her as she silently watched him turn the bacon. She walked up to him and wrapped her arms around his waist as she stood on her toes to look over his shoulders and commented on the food, "Looks delicious."

Heero smirked as he turned slightly to snake an arm around her waist as he turned off the stove and raised an eyebrow as he noticed a sheet wrapped around her. "So do you." He said as he bent down and kissed her rosy lips.

Serena wrapped her arms around his neck and let go a small moan as she felt Heero begin to kiss her neck and pushed him away. She laughed as she saw Heero look at her with confusion and desire as she asked, "What about breakfast?"

Heero chuckled as he shook his head and stepped towards her and picked her up princess style and began to walk towards the bedroom. "It can wait."

"But . . . you . . ." Serena didn't know what to say once she looked into his Prussian eyes and became speechless. She looked back and noticed the bed was in view and observed how delicate Heero treated her as he gently laid her on the bed and began to kiss her lips. _I'm smitten . . ._ she thought.

* * *

Lita looked up from her bowl of cereal as she saw Amy wearing a light yellow sun dress and was wearing some blush, mascara, and lip gloss. Lita smiled as she asked devilishly, "Where are you going?"

Amy stopped in mid-step as she heard Lita talk to her and turned around with her face a shade of cherries as she stuttered out a reply, "No . . . . no where."

"Uh-huh, and I'm flying." Lita said with laughter as she asked, "You're going out with Quatre, aren't you?"

"Well . . . we . . . he . . ." she began to rub the back of her head as she looked at Lita and then sighed with frustration as she answered her friend, "We're going out for brunch."

"A date!" Lita exclaimed as she quickly stood from the table and walked over to Amy and gave her a hug, "How exciting."

"It's not a date . . . we're going to talk about our Mythology assignment since we're partners."

Lita laughed even more as she gave Amy a playful punch, "Sure Ames . . . it's a date."

Amy shook her head in defeat as she knew Lita and Mina were the worst when talking about the opposite sex. She turned around and quickly left the apartment before Lita could ask any more questions.

"Hi Amy!" Mina said cheerfully as she walked out of her apartment with Duo and smiled at Amy as she noticed Amy's attire and asked, "Where are you going?"

Amy didn't have time to answer as Quatre stepped out of the elevator and walked over to her and smiled. "Good afternoon, Amy." Quatre greeted as he saw Duo and Mina standing in the hall and greeted them, "Hello Duo and Mina."

Duo and Mina both looked at each other, grinned, and looked at Quatre and Amy as they both asked, "You're going on a date?" They both laughed as they saw Quatre and Amy become tomatoes as they blushed at the idea their friends made.

Amy shook her head as she wanted to correct them, but shook her head as she remembered whom she was talking to. Quatre knowing Duo for three years knew he couldn't argue with Duo as he replied, "We're going out for brunch. Would the two of you like to join us?"

Duo and Mina both looked at each other, smiled again, and gave them a nod. The four of them stepped onto the elevator as Mina looked over to Amy and asked, "Have you seen Serena?"

Amy shook her head as she answered her friend, "No. I even stopped by her apartment last night and she didn't answer."

Duo and Quatre both looked at each other as Quatre asked Duo, "Have you heard from Heero?"

"Nope." Duo answered and asked with a mischievous grin on his face, "Do you think him and Serena are together?"

They all thought about his question as they replied, "That's impossible."

Amy witnessing both Heero's and Serena's behavior the other day and concluded, "They'd kill each other before they consider dating."

* * *

Serena and Heero both laid in bed as Heero gently ran his fingers through Serena's long blond hair. He looked at the crown of her head and smirked as he felt content and whole with her in his arms. Serena held a small smile on her face as she listened to Heero's heartbeat and asked, "Do you think the others know?"

"Hn."

Serena chuckled as she sat up and looked into his eyes, "Eventually, they'll find out."

"Not if we act the way we have been." He suggested as he pushed her head back down with his right hand and closed his eyes.

Serena gave him a soft smile as she rested her head back on Heero's chest and also closed her eyes as she thought about her life. "I'm finally happy." She said quietly as she allowed sleep to claim her, unaware Heero heard every word.

Heero kissed the crown of her head as he allowed sleep to consume him as he whispered, "Me too."

* * *

Rei slammed her comic book down as she stood from the couch and grabbed her keys off the nightstand. "I can't take this anymore!" She yelled in frustration as she left the apartment.

Rei pushed open the gym doors and walked over to a mat. Her violet eyes quickly scanned her surroundings as she began to stretch and smirked as the gym was empty. "This will have to do." She said as she finished her stretches and began some katas.

Wufei opened the gym doors and noticed Rei was on his mat. Wanting to say something, he quickly stopped as he watched how accurate her movements were and felt entranced as he continued to watch the fiery girl practice her karate moves. He quietly set his duffle bag down and walked over to her and blocked a punch. He smirked as Rei's violet eyes flickered with fire from him blocking a punch as he commented, "Not bad for being a weak Onna."

Rei glared at him as she swung at him only to have him grab a hold of her wrist. "I'll show you weak!" She quickly pulled back and performed a round-house kick, causing him to fall.

Wufei smirked as he jumped back up to his feet and positioned himself in a fighting stance, "Maxwell hits better than you." He taunted and chuckled to himself as he issued their first spar.

* * *

Trowa walked to the park and saw Lita sitting on a bench and feeding some ducks. He smiled at the scene and sat down next to her as he asked, "Mind if I join you?"

Lita looked over to him and shrugged as she handed him a piece of bread, "Sure." She watched from the corner of her eyes how he gently tore the bread into smaller piece and threw the piece into the lake as the ducks began to flock towards free food. "Take the fun out if why don't you?" She joke as she noticed the ducks surrounding her feet were no longer there.

"I didn't want to see you get attacked," he joked as he looked over to her and gave her a smirk.

Lita laughed as she watched the ducks fight over the food and looked up to the blue sky. Her mind at peace from not fighting youmas as she looked over to Trowa and asked, "Have you seen Serena?"

Trowa shook his head as he hasn't see Heero since school lunch and asked, "Are you worried about her?"

Lita shook her head as she stood from the bench and looked at him, "I know she's fine. It's just . . ." she shook her head in frustration as she commented, "never mind." She gave him a small smile and asked, "Have you had lunch?" Trowa silently shook his head as he watched Lita smile as she yelled, "Great!" She turned back around and grabbed a hold of his hand and pulled him off the bench, "Come with me."

Trowa raised a brown eyebrow as Lita unlocked her apartment door and motioned for him to come inside. "I like to cook," she admitted, and loving the fact she had someone to cook for, "make yourself at home, I'm going to start making some lunch."

Trowa followed her into the kitchen and silently watched as Lita opened the fridge and began to take out some vegetables. He shook his head as he walked over to her and took the vegetables from her hands and walked over to the sink as he noticed her glare, "I'll clean them while you get the rest of your ingredients."

Lita looked at him as if he had two heads as she asked, "You know how to cook?"

Trowa shrugged his shoulders as he looked over his shoulder and replied, "A few dishes."

Lita smiled at him as she walked over to the pantry and took out some rice as she began to make them stir-fry.

* * *

Serena awake, noticed Heero wasn't next to her and shook her head as she sat up in bed looking for her clothes. She smirked as she walked over to Heero's closet and took out a long-button up sleeved shirt and walked over to his dresser and grabbed a pair of his spandex shorts. She opened the door and walked down the hall to see Heero working on his laptop and asked, "Found anything interesting?"

Heero glanced up from his laptop and froze. Shaking his head to rid his mind of the thoughts of Serena wearing his clothes, swallowed the dry lump in his throat as he replied, "Hai."

Serena walked over to him and sat on his right side and curled her legs underneath her as she snuggled closer to him to look at the information on his screen. "This is the information from last night."

"Hn."

Serena punched him lightly and stuck out her tongue only to have it grabbed by Heero. "Heero!" She attempted to say, hoping he would let go, and found her eyes widening as Heero gave her a smirk.

Heero shook his head as he released her tongue and gave her a quick kiss before he turned back to the computer screen. "Have you looked over the information you retrieved?"

Serena gave him a smile as she looked over the screen and gasped. "OZ is trying to re-create World War II by creating a substance similar to the Atomic bomb."

"Why the atomic bomb?"

"It hasn't been used in war for how long?"

Heero looked at her and nodded his head as he replied, "You do have a point." Going back to his laptop, he began to scroll down the information, and stopped as he noticed blue prints for a new design of a mobile doll. "This isn't good."

Serena leaning closer to look at the screen, she looked at Heero with fear flickering in her eyes as she asked in a shaky voice, "OZ is designing a mobile doll to destroy us?"

"Or one of the colonies to ensure this war becomes a bigger blood bath."

"We have to stop them, Heero."

Heero ran a hand through his chocolate locks as he closed his laptop and looked back at Serena as he wrapped an arm around her and stared into her cerulean eyes as he promised, "We will."

Serena wrapped her arms around him tighter as she closed her eyes and spoke softly, "We have no choice." She glanced back to her flash drive sitting on the table as Heero continued to hold her as she asked, "Should we focus our history project on War World II?"

Heero looked down at her and grunted, "Hn."

Serena glanced up at him and smiled as she gave him a kiss on the lips and began to pull away from his warm embrace. She sighed as she noticed the time and looked at Heero as she began to stand from the couch, "I'll start gathering information about the atomic bomb, if you're wanting to gather information about the war."

Heero gave her a nod as he also stood up and grabbed a hold of her right hand with his left as he reached with his right hand and brushed away some of her golden locks as he spoke, "You do realize we have to resort back into our perfect solider mode?"

Serena gave him a nod as she stared at his face, memorizing every small detail from the way he looked at her as if she was the only thing in the world, to his defined jaw. "I know." She placed her left hand on his right cheek, "I now have a reason to fight." She said and walked back into his room to change into her clothes from the night before.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Serena stepped out from her bathroom with a towel wrapped tightly around her body as steam followed her into the hall. She walked into her bedroom and turned on her laptop which was setting on her vanity. Sighing, she sat on her bed and stared at her laptop as she thought about her and Heero. Sighing again, she walked over to her dresser and closet, and quickly dressed into black sweat pants and a red spaghetti strap tank-top. "A mission?" She asked herself as she sat at her vanity and opened an e-mail from Trista, and scanned the material, "I prefer going alone." She said to the screen and sighed as she walked back to her dresser and took out a pair of black cargo pants, a long-sleeved black spandex shirt, and took out some guns from the bottom drawer.

Serena knocked on Rei and Mina's door, her carefree personality replaced with the cold-emotionless mask the crystal created for her as she knew the time she spent with Heero was her last. Rei opened the door to see Serena standing there as her violet eyes noticed the attire Serena was wearing, "A mission?" Rei asked.

"Hn."

Rei motioned for Serena to step in as she commented, "Come in."

"Be ready in five and meet in Amy's and Lita's room." Serena commanded as she turned around and walked across the hall and knocked on Lita and Amy's room.

Amy opened the door and stepped aside as Serena walked in and looked at her. Amy gave her a silent nod as she walked into the kitchen and spoke to Lita, "We have five minutes to get ready."

* * *

Heero ran a hand through his hair as he sat on his bed and sighed. He picked up his guns and left his apartment. He walked to Quatre's and Trowa's room, knocked on the door and noticed Wufei and Duo were in there as well. "Mission."

The others looked at him, Duo wanted to say something to Heero but stopped as he noticed Heero was already out of the room. "We haven't seen him all weekend, and he shows up in time for a mission?"

Quatre looked at him and shrugged his shoulders as he and the others left the apartment to begin their mission.

* * *

Serena walked into the dim warehouse and stopped to turn around to see the other girls were looking at the tall robots. "Move."

Rei gave her nod as she silently wondered what Gundam was hers as she noticed there were ten Gundams all together. She scrunched her eyebrows together as she asked, "Serena, are we the only ones going on this mission?"

Serena gave her a smirk and was about to reply when the Gundam boys walked in and aimed their guns at them. Mina gulped as she saw a barrel of a gun pointed to her and looked up to see Duo lowering his gun as he asked, "You're a Gundam pilot?"

Mina laughed nervously as she looked at the others and noticed they each held mixed-emotions except for Serena and Heero. She looked back to Duo and replied, "Yep."

"I'm glad to see you met the other pilots, Boys," a male voice spoke as the figure to the voice stepped out from the shadows. The figure was an old man with a claw hand, wore pop-bottle glasses, had a big pointy nose and a gray mustache. He wore a white lab coat which reached the floor. To his right stood a woman with olive green hair pulled up into a bun, she had garnet-colored eyes, and also wore a white lab coat which reached to her knees and wore black slacks.

The woman looked to the girls and turned her attention to the boys as she spoke, "You all will be working together at each mission. Tonight, you ten will go on a practice mission to get to know each other. Heero and Serena are the leaders and you will do as they say. Your mission is to go to the paintball arena where we have set up an obstacle course. Once you get to the arena, your mission will make sure everyone gets out alive and retrieve the information at the end. You will decide who does what. You have an hour to get to the arena."

Wufei glared at her as he commented, "I refuse to work with weak onnas."

Rei turned around and glared as she commented, "I'd be quite if I was you, Chang, or I'm going to fry your ass!"

"I'd like to see you try, Onna." Wufei said as he crossed his arms.

Lita stepped next to Rei and grabbed her shoulder as she spoke up, "He's not worth it, Rei."

"Yes he is," she said as she could feel the power of Mars slowly come to life as she continued to glare at Wufei.

Serena pointed her gun at Rei as she spoke up, "We have fifty-five minutes to get to the arena. You and Chang can stay here and argue all night, or you can shut the Hell up and take out your frustrations once we get there."

Heero smirked as he watched Serena handle the situation and watched in amusement as Rei quickly shut her mouth and walked over to Mina and Lita. He saw Serena look at him and he gave her a nod as he looked at his comrades, "Serena and I will go in and retrieve the information. Quatre, you and Amy will work on the strategies that will help us complete the mission quickly. Trowa, you, Lita, Mina, and Duo will all work together in back up and making sure Serena and I can get to the information. Wufei," he looked at the Chinese pilot and then over at Rei, "You and Rei will cooperate and cover Amy and Quatre as they lead Serena and me through the base. Now, move out."

The group all stepped out from their vehicles and stared at the red-bricked building which read, 'Paint and Fire.' Heero and Serena quickly looked at each other and gave each other a nod as Serena turned around to look at her friends, "Get with your groups."

Wufei glared at her and spoke loudly as he kept his steal coal gaze on Serena as he said, "No way in Hell am I taking orders from a weak . . ." his rambling soon faded as he stared at a barrel to a silver gun, which belonged to Serena.

Serena smirked as she asked, "You were saying?"

Heero turned around to stare at the building and smiled as he could use this scene to his advantage. He began to walk towards the building and heard Serena put her gun away. He glanced back to see she was following him, along with the others. Heero opened the door and heard Mina say, 'This is our mission?'

The inside of the building had nothing but ceramic pieces to paint. Duo looked over to Quatre and asked, "Quatre, are you sure this is the address?"

Quatre took out a piece of paper, glanced down to his writing, and glanced back to see nine pair of eyes looking at him. "Yes."

"But, this isn't a paintball arena . . .it's . . . it's crafts!" Duo said, as he looked around to see paint bottles set up nicely and paintbrushes sticking out from jars.

A woman with brown hair pulled into a ponytail and wearing jeans with paint stains and a orange T-shirt came walking to them and handed Lita an envelope, "A woman asked me to give this to you once you arrived."

Lita looked down to the envelope and noticed the Pluto sign on the back as she opened the envelope and took out a card. She began to read: Your real mission is to work in pairs and paint something. You each have to participate in this mission. Once this mission is completed, you will be assigned to a different task. The pairs are as followed: Lita and Trowa, Mina and Duo, Quatre and Amy, Wufei and Rei, and Heero and Serena. Good luck, Trista."

The group of ten all looked at each other, dumbfounded as they replayed the message Trista left. The lady working at the store, chuckled as she saw the girls and guys blink at one another, and shook her head as she walked back to the counter. Mina saw two porcelain racecars and broke the silence, "Duo get the paintbrushes and paints while I go and grab our pieces."

Duo watched Mina walk towards he porcelain pieces and saw two racecars. He smiled and walked over to the paintbrushes and grabbed the color of paints they would be using. "This shouldn't be too bad."

Lita sighed in relief that Mina was the one to break the awkward silence and looked to Trowa as she commanded him, "Pick out our pieces to paint, and I'll get the brushes and some paint to get us started."

Trowa gave her nod and began to walk around the store, his emerald eyes noticed clowns, he picked up two, walked over to a table, and sat down. Lita walked back carrying the paints and the brushes, looked down to the pieces, and smiled as she commented, "Clowns?"

Trowa shrugged his shoulders as he looked up at the others and saw Quatre picking out the pieces while Amy gathered the supplies. Trowa smirked as he looked at Wufei and Rei. They were standing and glaring at each other, while Serena walked around looking for pieces for her and Heero. Rei threw her hands up in the air, turned around, and also began to look for pieces in hopes to get away from the Chinese pilot. Heero looked back to Serena seeing her carrying back two Tahj-Mal palaces, and silently wondered what the palace represented as he left to get the paint supplies.

Rei gently set two crows on the table, glanced up at Wufei, and sighed as she walked over and grabbed the paint supplies. She ignored Wufei as she sat down at the table, and picked up one of the crows. Her heart sunk as she thought back to the shrine and silently spoke to the figurine, "I miss you guys."

Mina, Amy, Serena, and Lita stopped and looked at Rei. Serena broke from her Perfect solider mold and spoke up, "We'll go back Rei, I promise."

The guys looked to Serena as they wondered if they heard her right. A ray of light washed upon them as they silently watched the girls look at each other, with Serena smiling a smile that lit up her cerulean eyes. Mina set the paintbrush down as she looked up at Serena and saw her princess back as she asked, "I wonder how Amara, Michelle, and Hotaru are doing?"

Serena chuckled as she looked to her blonde-headed friend, "Michelle and Hotaru don't concern me. I bet Amara is pulling her hair out because she can't be the mother hen."

The girls laughed, the guys looked on with confusion, and Heero silently wished he could be with Serena more. Lita looked at the girls as she went back to paint her clown as she asked, "Do you think Andrew is wondering where his favorite customers are?"

"I miss the Sailor V game." Mina said as she looked over to Lita and commented, "He probably misses Serena the most."

"Hey!" Serena yelled out as she looked at Mina, "You ordered just as much milkshakes as I did."

"Yeah, but I didn't order everything off the entire menu." Mina said with a smile.

Rei laughed as she looked over to Serena and smiled as she asked, "Do you know what I miss the most?"

"Nani?" Serena asked as she looked at her friend and knew she needed to apologize for aiming her gun at Rei.

Rei laughed as she answered, "When we had slumber parties at the shrine . . . speaking of slumber parties," she looked over to Serena and glared, "you still have my newest manga!"

Serena glared at her as she replied, "You told me I could have it."

"Did not."

"Too!"

"Not."

Amy bowed her head in shame as Rei and Serena continued to bicker and mumbled, "How embarrassing."

Quatre chuckled as he glanced up to see Wufei and Heero looking at the two arguing girls with amusement in their eyes. He looked closely to Heero as his eyes widened as he thought to himself _He looks as if he's at peace . . ._

Rei and Serena stopped arguing and laughed merrily as they looked at each other and came to a silent agreement. Serena felt a pair of eyes on her, looked up into Heero's eyes, and felt her heart stop. She smiled timidly at him, and quickly glanced down to her palace to avoid his stare.

Heero smirked as he observed the two and came to a conclusion this side of Serena was better. He looked down to the pieces she picked out and watched as Serena carefully picked colors and paint the palace with a longing he couldn't explain.

Duo smiled at Heero and Serena as he looked back to Mina and asked, "Who's Andrew?"

"A guy who worked at the arcade," Mina said, afraid she might give away too much.

"Did you like this guy?"

Mina looked at him and smiled as she leaned towards him as asked, "Jealous?"

"No!"

Mina smirked as she stole a kiss from him and pouted, "That's a shame," she said as she went back to painting her racecar.

Amy smiled as she looked over to her friends and looked up at Quatre as she commented about Andrew, "He treated us like his sisters."

"Oh." Quatre said he looked down to the masks they were working on and mentioned, "Seems like you guys have a lot of good memories back home."

Amy smiled softly as she commented, "Yes."

* * *

Two months have passed since the girls showed up in AC 195, and two months since Heero and Serena tied in the challenge, Serena issued.

Serena sat across from Heero in the diner wearing a black jean jacket over a burgundy baby T-shirt, dark destroyed jeans, and brown shoes. Sighing in frustration she yelled, "I don't get this!"

Heero was wearing a black skater shirt with the words _Constance_ on the front, loose jeans, and white Etnie shoes with a black e on the side. He looked down to the history page and asked in amusement, "What don't you get about the _Early Explorers_?"

Serena sighed in frustration and looked up into his Prussian eyes which were showed his amusement. She shook her head as she looked back to the book and replied, "I just have a hard time with the Greeks, Egyptians, and Romans . . . I always feel as if there's a major part to history the world doesn't know about."

Heero raised an eyebrow as he asked, "Like what?"

Serena sighed and shook her head as she looked at him, "You probably think I've lost it, if I told you."

"Try me."

"Haven't you ever wondered if there was life before the Greeks?"

"At times."

"I don't think they just made up the Gods . . ." she trailed off as she saw Heero look at her with confusion. Changing subjects, she asked, "How is your research coming for our project?"

"I'm finished."

"I will be once I can get the information from our next mission." She closed the history book and gave him a smile before she tucked the book back in her bag and glanced to her watch, "I need to go." She stood up and smiled again as Heero stood up from the table. "I'll see you tomorrow."

Heero gave her a small nod and ran a hand through his messy chocolate hair. "Serena?"

Serena turned around and looked at him with questioning eyes as she answered, "Yes, Heero?"

He shook his head as he mumbled, "Never mind."

Serena fought the urge to show him disappointment as she began to walk out from the diner. She stopped and turned around, walked over to him and leaned up and gave him a kiss on the lips, "We should do this more often," she commented and left Heero standing in his spot and staring at her.

* * *

Lita, Trowa, Duo, Mina, Quatre, and Amy all sat in Mina's apartment on the living room floor playing a card game called, 'Phase 10.' Mina looked up to the group and asked, "Do you think something is going on between Heero and Serena?"

"No. Granted she isn't acting like the Perfect Soldier, I don't think Heero would break from everything he's been taught." Duo replied as he set down four cards reading from 1,2,3,4 and another four cards containing eights.

Lita drew a card and placed a five, a six, and a seven on Duo's run, and looked up at him. "They do spend a lot of time together."

"They also have a huge history project due at the end of the semester." Amy countered.

Mina shook her head as she looked at the group and spoke up, "I know Darien and her were close, but I've never seen Serena look at Darien they way she does Heero."

The guys all looked at her as Duo asked, "Who's Darien?"

"Her ex-boyfriend." Mina answered as she looked at him and then at her friends, "Even if Heero is the Perfect Soldier, I've also seen the way he looks at her. Every time she's near him, he's fighting with himself."

"How do you know?" Duo asked looking at Mina, who turned away with sadness in her eyes. "Mina?" He asked with concern.

Mina fought back the tears as she looked at him, "I see him look at her in my math class . . ." she set her cards down as she stood up from the floor and began to walk towards the bathroom and mumbled, "Being the Scout of Love doesn't help."

Duo stared at her with confusion as he looked over to Amy and Lita and asked, "Is she okay?"

Lita and Amy both looked at each other and then looked back to him as Amy answered, "Yes."

* * *

Serena stepped into her apartment room and felt her hamburger wanting to come back up, slammed her door shut, and ran to the bathroom. "Great . . ." she mumbled as she sat on the cool tiled floor next the toilet in case she need to vomit.

Rei saw Serena slam her door shut as she stepped of the elevator and raised an eyebrow as she mumbled to herself, "Odd . . ." she looked to her door and could hear the others laughing about something Duo or Mina did. She sighed as she felt loneliness claiming her heart as her thoughts drifted to a Chinese pilot. She walked over to Serena's door and opened it. Calling out, "Serena?"

"Bathroom!"

Rei confused, walked over to the bathroom, quickly knelt next to Serena, and pulled back Serena's hair. "Are you okay?"

"No . . . I can't stop throwing up . . . it's like my body is rejecting the food I eat."

Rei raised an eyebrow as she asked, "How long has this been going on?"

"Since last week. I met Heero at the diner in hopes a hamburger would stay down, and as you can see . . ."

Rei turned her head away and leaned over to the toilet paper to tear off a piece for Serena to wipe her mouth. "The flu has been going around," Rei said trying to figure out the reason for Serena's body rejecting food she loved to eat.

Serena flushed the toilet and sat down to look up at Rei who sat on the edge of the tub, "I don't think it's the flu."

Rei raised an eyebrow as she looked at Serena as she asked with caution, "You can't be pregnant." Rei felt her heart stop as she saw Serena look away with guilt as she asked with concern, "Serena?" She stood up and walked over to Serena and kneeled next to her as she forced Serena to look at her, "Serena?" She asked again to see Serena try to look away. "Are you?"

Serena felt the tears fall as she looked at her friend and embraced her in a hug, "I don't know."

"The only guys you've been around is Darien and He-" Rei's eyes widened as she looked at the crown of golden hair as she asked, "Have you and Heero been seeing each other?"

"Yes . . ." Serena answered as she pushed herself out of Rei's arms and looked at her, "Two months ago, I issued a challenge, and things . . . happened."

Rei chuckled despite the situation as she commented, "Well that answers everyone's questions."

Serena felt the color in her face turn pale as she looked at her raven haired, friend as she shouted out, "No!"

Rei looked at her and smiled as she placed both her hands on Serena's shoulders as she looked into Serena's eyes as she vowed, "I won't say a word, Serena. You know me."

Serena sighed as she stepped closer and wrapped her arms around Rei as she spoke, "I'm scared, Rei."

Rei hugged Serena back as she whispered to her, "You're not a lone. Does Heero know?"

"I don't have the heart to tell him, if I am . . ." Serena said as she was thankful Rei was here with her.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Rei wearing black dress pants and a maroon sweater sat next to a nervous Serena who was wearing a pink T-shirt over a white tank-top and she also wore dark blue hip-hugger pants. Rei looked over to her and gently placed a hand on Serena's as she smiled at her and offered words of comfort, "It will be alright, Serena."

Serena gulped as she looked at her friend and closed her worried-filled eyes as she answered, "But what if I am?"

Rei chuckled as she shook her head as she replied, "Then, we'll take each day at a time."

"But I have to see Heero and finish the school project . . ." Serena said as she felt her hands begin to sweat as she continued to think of everything she still needed to do.

"You sho-"

A nurse wearing light green scrub pants, and a white nurse top with pink, yellow, and light green teddy bears on the shirt stepped out into the waiting hall to glance at her clipboard, "Serena Tsukiniee?"

Serena rolled her eyes as she stood up and smiled to the nurse as she gently corrected her, "Tsukino."

The nurse blushed slightly as she looked at the teenage girl and glanced back to another teenage girl with raven hair and violet eyes staring at them. She glanced back to the blonde and saw the worry in her eyes as she spoke up, "Your friend may join you."

Rei quickly stood from the chair and walked over to Serena and bowed as she thanked the nurse. Serena let go a breath she was holding as she looked to the nurse and also thanked her as the two friends followed the nurse into an examination room. Serena sat on the bed and looked around the plain white walls and scrunched up her nose as she mumbled, "I hate doctors . . ."

The nurse chuckled as she took out a scrub for her and turned to look at the girl with a warm smile, "You have nothing to worry about, Miss Tsukino . . . Dr. Baker is one of the world's best Gynecologist."

Rei sat down in the extra chair and smiled up at Serena as she commented, "See, I told you everything will be alright."

Serena looked at Rei and gave her a weak smile as she mumbled, "I hope so."

The nurse smiled at the two girls and looked at Serena, "Change into this and Dr. Baker will be in here shortly."

Serena looked at the nurse as she took the dress-wrap and gave her a nod as she waited for the nurse to leave. "I don't know if I can do this, Rei."

Rei stood from the chair, walked over to Serena, and embraced her in a hug. "I'm here, Serena. I'm just going to step out so you can change."

"Thanks."

"Get changed before the doctor walks in." Rei joked, as she winked at a now blushing Serena, and stepped outside the room to give Serena some privacy.

* * *

Heero frowned as he looked around the classroom to see all the girls present except for two. He noticed Rei was missing along with Serena and silently wondered where those two were. He looked over to Lita and saw she was carrying on a conversation with Amy and Mina. Reading her lips, he picked up, 'Serena's at the doctor's office.' Heero slid from his seat, and left the room. _What's wrong, Serena?_ He thought with worry as he knew the girls were keeping something from all the Gundam pilots, especially Serena.

* * *

Doctor Baker, a man in his mid-fifties with black hair with silver speckles and brown eyes, came walking back into Serena's room with the test results. He looked at Serena who was now wearing her street clothes with a small smile as he sat back down on his roller chair, "The results are in."

Serena looked away from him as she felt her heart stop as she asked him the question she was finding the answers too, "I'm pregnant, huh?"

Doctor Baker sighed as he looked at Rei and back to Serena, "Yes."

Serena closed her eyes as she silently wished she could have changed things, as she gave Doctor Baker a nod. "Thank-you . . ."

Doctor Baker rolled over to the sink area and picked up a tube and rolled back to the bed Serena was sitting on as he looked at Serena, "There are options, Serena. You can keep the baby," he silently watched Serena's reactions as he began to list the options, as he continued with the next option, "you could give the baby up for adoption," Serena's attention was on him and pain showed in her eyes, at last he gave the last option, "or, you can have an abortion."

"NO!" Serena shouted as she looked at the doctor and yelled out, "I WILL NOT kill my BABY."

Rei chuckled as she watched Serena's reactions to each suggestion Doctor Baker made and asked Serena, "Does this mean, you'll keep it?"

Serena sighed as she looked at her friend and gave her a nod, "Yes . . ."

Doctor Baker smiled at Rei as he looked back to Serena, "Will you lay back, and we can do an ultrasound today to see how far along you are."

* * *

Heero drove to each hospital and doctor's office he knew in the Sanq Kingdom, and pulled into the last office. He quickly spotted a black Navigator with a white crescent moon on the back window, and smirked in triumph as he pulled into a parking spot. "You're driving me mad, Serena."

Heero walked into the office and looked at the secretary as he asked, "Is a Serena Tsukino here?"

The woman looked at the young man and smiled softly at him, "Yes are you her boyfriend?"

Heero looked at her blankly as he asked himself silently, _Am I?_ He ran a hand through his hair as he looked at her and gave her a nod, "Yes."

The woman smiled kindly at him as she stood from her chair and motioned for him to follow her, "I'll show you her room. Poor girl is scared to death."

"Is she sick?"

The woman laughed as she shook her head and knocked on the door.

Doctor Baker stopped with the ultrasound as he heard a knock on the door, looked at Serena and stood up, "Excuse me." He walked over to the door and opened it to see a young man with messy chocolate brown hair, deep Prussian eyes, and wore a black T-shirt with a skeleton on the front, loose jeans, and white Etnies standing next to the secretary, "Emma, you know-"

Emma quickly interrupted him as she spoke in a hush voice, "This is the girl's boyfriend."

Doctor Baker's eyes widened as he looked to Heero who looked at them. Doctor Baker gave Emma a nod as he turned to face Heero, "Come in."

Serena felt her eyes widen as Heero walked in the door staring at her. She could see the questions in his eyes as she had her shirt pulled above her bellybutton with some gel smeared. "Heero . . ." she closed her eyes as she looked away.

Rei stood from the chair as she walked over to him and placed a hand on his left shoulder as she noticed Heero looked at her for a brief moment and then turned his attention towards Serena, "I'll leave you two alone."

Doctor Baker watched Rei leave the room and turned to look at Heero, "Have a seat."

Heero ignored Doctor Baker and walked towards the bed as he gently touched Serena's hand as he spoke, "Serena, what's wrong?"

Serena closed her eyes as she continued to look at the monitor instead of Heero and said nothing. Heero's eyebrows scrunched together as he took the doctor's chair, and slid around the bed, "Serena?" He looked to the screen and noticed two screen shots. The first screen shot showed a still frame and the other was black. "Talk to me, please."

Serena mumbled, "You'll hate me."

Heero felt intrigued by the still picture and looked down to Serena's stomach as he asked, "Are you hurt?"

Serena chuckled as she looked at him and felt her breath taken away as she saw how intently Heero looked at her. "No . . . I'm . . . I'm . . ." she sighed as she looked to the screen and whispered faintly, "pregnant."

Heero strained to hear her last word, and thanked his training for the ability to read lips. His eyes widened as he looked back to the still screen and asked more loudly, "You're pregnant?"

Doctor Baker smiled as he observed the two and soon grinned as he saw Heero move until he was facing Serena. He watched as Heero took a hold of Serena's hand and brushed back Serena's bangs. "If you want Heero, I can show you some more pictures."

Heero looked at Serena and then back to Doctor Baker. He looked back down to Serena and gave her a smile. He bent down and whispered in her ear, "It will be okay."

Heero and Serena stood to leave the room and walked to the office to see Rei sitting in the waiting room. Rei stood and joined them by the office. She looked at them and smiled softly as she spoke, "Can I have your keys, Serena? You two need some time. I'll see you later."

Serena left Heero's side and walked over to Rei, embracing her in a hug as she spoke with gratitude, "Thank-you for everything, Rei."

Rei smiled as she hugged Serena back and whispered, "Anything for you, Princess."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Serena sat in Heero's room holding a cup of tea and kept her gaze on the greenish liquid as they sat in silence. Heero sat in his armchair and ran a hand through his hair as he silently watched Serena stare at her cup of tea. Heero looked to his closed laptop and frowned as he thought about his life and silently thought _So much for being the perfect soldier._

Serena looked up as she heard the laptop close and saw Heero staring at his computer. "Should we tell the others?" She asked, breaking the silence that permeated throughout the room.

Heero looked at her and sighed as he shook his head as he replied, "I don't know . . ."

Serena glanced down to her flat stomach as she swallowed the lump in her throat before she asked, "Do you regret . . ."

"No!" Heero blurted out and cleared his throat as he looked at a surprised Serena as he spoke with more control of his emotions, "I don't know what to feel . . ." he ran a hand through his hair again as he stood from the chair and walked over to her and sat down. "I was trained not to feel anything and yet . . ."

Serena smiled softly at him as she looked back down to her stomach and replied, "I understand." She glanced up to look into Heero's eyes and slid towards him as she took a hold of his hand and placed it on her stomach. She smiled as she saw his eyebrows scrunch together at her actions as she spoke, "Do you think it will be a boy or a girl?"

Heero shrugged his shoulders as he looked to her stomach and then looked back up and commented, "A boy."

Serena smiled again as she yawned and leaned her head on his shoulder as his hand was still on her stomach. "I think a boy would be nice."

* * *

"Where have you been?" Mina asked as Rei stepped into their apartment.

Rei placed her coat on the hook and walked into the living room and set her keys on a nightstand. She shook her head as she slipped off her shoes and replied, "With Serena."

"Is she okay?" Mina asked as she silently wondered if Serena was hiding something from them.

"Yes. She needed me to drop her off to pick up her Navigator."

"Oh." Mina said with skepticism and asked, "So you guys skipped school due to her Navigator?" She followed Rei into the kitchen and sat at the table as she watched Rei take out a milk carton. "Heero left when he noticed Serena wasn't in our first hour class."

Rei kept her back turned towards Mina as she poured herself a glass of milk and smirked as she knew about Heero leaving school from the doctor's office. Gaining some self control, she turned around with her glass in hand as she commented, "Are you sure he left because of Serena?"

Mina casually shrugged her shoulders as she then shook her head, "I don't know, but I swear those two are hiding something."

"Mina, look who you're talking about it's Heero _and_ Serena. Heero is well Heero, and Serena I think is still hurt from Darien."

Mina looked at Rei and sighed as she thought about Heero and Serena and laughed. "You're right. No need to worrying if they're hiding something." She stood from the table and smiled at Rei as she flipped her hair over her shoulder, "Well I'm heading over to Duo's, I'll see you later."

Rei chuckled at her friend as she continued to sit at the table and waved bye as Mina left the kitchen. She sighed as she silently thought about Serena and Heero. _I'm sorry Mina for lying to you.

* * *

_

"Try this." Lita said as she held a spoon up to Trowa's lips and watched him take a bite of the beef stew she was making, "So?"

"It's good." He commented as he looked over to the dough in a bowl as he asked, "Do I get to taste the bread once it's done?"

Lita chuckled as she turned back to the pan and stirred the ingredients one last time before she placed a lid on the pan and replied, "No. You get to wait along with everyone else."

"I can wait." Trowa said as he kissed the top of her head and walked into the living room. He gave Quatre a nod as he sat down in the recliner and watched Amy move her Bishop. "You found some competition, Quatre."

"Or Amy found some competition," Lita said with a smile on her face as she saw Amy and Quatre still playing their first match of Chess.

Amy saw Quatre knock one of her pawns from the board and glanced up to look at Lita as she asked, "Have you heard anything from Rei or Serena?"

Lita shook her head and sighed. "No."

A cell phone began to ring, as Quatre reached into his pant pocket and took out the device. "Hello." Quatre looked at the other occupants as he answered, "I'll tell Amy and Lita. What time?" Quatre gave a nod as he said, "We'll meet you there. Bye." He closed his phone as he looked at the three people who were looking at him, "That was Heero. We have a mission."

* * *

Mina looked up to Duo as they sat on a bench eating some an ice cream cone as she asked, "Mission?"

Duo looked at her and gave her a small smile, "Yeah . . ." he gave her a kiss on the cheek as he commented about them, "at least I don't have to keep it a secret."

Mina smiled as she took the last bite to her cone and stood. "I guess we should get going, ne?"

"Yeah . . ." Duo also stood and took a hold of Mina's hand as they walked back to his yellow Hummer.

Mina smiled as Duo opened her door and got in as she watched Duo walk to the other side and got in. "Was it Heero who called?"

"Yeah. We'll find out the details to this mission once we get to the warehouse."

Mina gave him a nod and leaned back into her seat as she thought about her life. "I have a feeling something big is going to happen, Duo."

Duo took a hold of her left hand as he glanced her and gave her a reassuring smile, "It will be okay, Mina, I promise." He watched as she looked back to the window as he turned his attention back to the road. Silence filled the vehicle until Duo spoke up, "I'm sorry you got involved."

Mina felt her heart stop as she closed her eyes, wishing she could tell him her other secret. She looked back to him and turned in her seat as she leaned over and gave him a kiss on the cheek as she spoke up, "I chose this life." She said as she saw his eyes widened and she quickly spoke up before he could say anything, "I chose this life to protect the ones I love. I don't regret it. I just regret the heartache this choice has caused." She said as she sat back in her seat.

"You're not alone." Duo said and gave her a smile, "We're in this together."

* * *

Serena and Heero were the first ones at the warehouse. They stood next to the table, memorizing the floor plans to the base. Serena shook her head as she noticed this base was setup differently, "There are four areas the information could be located."

"It looks like we're going to split up. How well can your girls hack into the computer base and get the information they need?"

Serena shook her head, "The only one that could succeed would be Amy, but she's not fast enough. I think it would be better if we paired off. The girls can go in and cover your boys' back. I think if your boys don't find the information they need in five minutes, they need to set a detonation device and get out as fast as possible."

"I agree." Heero said as he continued to look over the information and asked, "Who should we pair up?"

"Amy and Quatre, Duo and Mina, Rei and Wufei, Lita and Trowa, and you and me."

"No."

"What?" Serena said as she looked at Heero with confusion in her eyes, "Why?"

Heero circled the four areas, "There are only four possible areas and we have five teams. You're pregnant and I won't put you in jeopardy for this mission."

Serena looked at the circled areas, "I know and I'm still capable of doing this mission."

"No. I won't allow you to go in there. We're already risking getting caught with having four places to check."

"I'm aware of that, but we also need all the help we can get." Serena said, her voice slowly rising with aggravation as she glared at Heero. "I'm going in there, Heero."

"I think you should stay here."

"I'm going!" Serena yelled as she stomped her foot to make her point.

Heero ran a hand through his hair as he looked at her as he spoke in monotone, "We need someone for back up and to help ward off the mobile suits. I think that is where you and the girls should be."

"No. We'll be better if we were in there to ensure you and the others can do their job. I'm going in."

"You're not going in there. I don't want to worry about you and screwing up this mission."

Serena glared at him as she crossed her arms and retorted, "So I'm a screw up? When was the last time I screwed up a mission?"

Heero shook his head as he replied, "Your diversion."

Serena felt her slowly mending heart began to shatter as she swallowed the lump in her throat as she asked, "Was it that bad?"

Heero looked at her in the eyes as he replied coolly, "Yes. We got carried away and barely escaped with the information we needed."

"You're an ass." Was all she said.

"You guys are here early," Mina said as she walked in with Duo. The two quickly exchanged glances as they saw Heero and Serena having a staring match. Mina stopped walking as she looked to Serena and clutched her heart. "It hurts . . ." she mumbled as she felt an arm wrap around her. She didn't have to look up to see who was comforting her as she leaned into him and closed her eyes as she felt something shatter inside her, "It's shattered."

Duo looked down at her and was confused as he heard Mina talking to herself while clutching her chest. "What shattered?"

"Her heart," she replied as she opened her eyes to see Serena return to her perfect soldier mold. The pain quickly left and she shook her head. "What?" Mina asked, unaware of her ramblings.

"You okay?"

"I'm fine." She said as she heard Lita and Amy talking.

Lita stopped walking as she heard a clap of thunder and looked to Amy who began to rub her arms, "You okay?"

"Is it me or is it freezing in here?"

The girls looked at each other and closed their eyes as they felt their powers reacting towards Serena. Mina wanted to say something but was interrupted as they heard, "I swear I'll fry your ass, Chang, if you don't move out of my way!"

The group all looked back to see the door open to reveal Rei and Wufei dripping with water as claps of thunder was heard and lightening lit up the sky. Wufei shook his head as he walked over to the table Serena and Heero were standing next to and asked, "When do we leave? These baka onnas are giving me a headache."

Rei and Lita began to pop their knuckles as they both began to approach the Chinese pilot, but stopped as Serena spoke up. "Now." Serena picked up her gun from the table and placed it inside her jacket as she motioned for the girls to get into the Gundams.

Rei watched Serena walk towards her black Gundam with a heartless mask placed on her face. Rei diverted her attention to Heero to see him look down to the table. She looked back to Serena and asked telepathically, _What happened?_

Serena stopped walking and turned around to see Heero look at her before his eyes returned to their cold and emotionless look. _He's an ass._ She replied back to Rei as she turned around and wiped the lone tear that began to fall down her cheek.

_I'm sorry, Serena . . . I thought he was different._

_Me too . . . don't worry, I don't need him._

_What about the baby?_ Rei cringed as she saw Serena turn to look back at her with heartache clearly visible in her eyes as quickly spoke up _I'm sorry, I didn't-_

_He made it clear I was a mistake, so I guess being pregnant with his child is a mistake, and after this mission I will no longer be a part of his life_.

Rei felt her heart stop as she heard Serena answer her question and dropped the subject for the time being. She walked over to her Gundam which was similar to Gundam Shen-Long with the exception the whole color to the mobile suit was scarlet red with her shield violet and out-lined in black with gold. "I'll kill him . . ." she said quietly, yet loud enough for Serena to hear as they both got into their Gundams.

Mina felt her heart ache even more as she kept her eyes on Serena and sadly shook her head as she walked over to her Gundam. The Gundam's body was a navy blue outlined in gold with a gold heart-shaped chain attached to the right thigh of the leg to the mobile suit. On the back of the mobile suit, was an orange handle, if Mina took a hold of the handle it turned into a sword with the same capabilities as Death Scythe Hell's scythe. She noticed a pair of eyes on her, and glanced up to see Duo looking at her with concern in her eyes. She blew him a kiss before she turned to get into her suit to wait for everyone to leave for the mission.

Lita's Gundam looked black unless the light graced her Gundam then it was hunter green with the shield and shoulder pads a light pink with the edges white. Lita's Gundam had a Vulcan, similar to Heavy Arms. She grabbed a hold of the latch and entered her Gundam to wait for orders.

Amy was the last to walk to her Gundam and paused for a moment to take in the Gundam's glory. Her Gundam was ice blue with dark blue circular blades attached to the sides. She smiled as she noticed the wings on the Gundam's feet and head as she whispered, "Breath taking."

* * *

Serena looking down to her communication panel and opened the communication link between the girls. She looked at the screens with all their pictures showing as she began to explain their mission. "We're going to be doing things differently. I know you all looked at the map to the base. I'm keeping you guys paired with the guys Trista assigned you to. The pilots are assigned to these sectors. They're all going to find a file on a computer. If the information takes longer than five minutes to retrieve, they'll be setting a bomb, and will leave the base as fast as they can.

"This is where we come in. You will cover the guys' backs and use whatever diversion is necessary. This base is a major OZ facility, so the security will be tight."

Lita smirked as she asked, "Do these diversions include our transformations?"

Serena smirked as well as she looked at her friends, "Of course. With us being able to use our transformations, our attacks will be more useful and we can bide the guys time, and ensure they can escape once they set the bombs. Lita, you are assigned to the eastern quadrant; Amy, you are assigned the southern quadrant; Mina, you are assigned to the western quadrant; and Rei, you're with me. We'll be covering the northern quadrant."

"Do we transform?" Rei asked as she knew Heero and Wufei would be working together.

"You will. You're going to use your attacks to set off the fire alarms surrounding that area."

"If I do that, it's going to cause the halls to that area be crowded with guards."

Serena smiled as she looked at her pyro-friend, "Exactly. I'll be going through the ventilation system while you cause the diversions." Serena's smiled widened as she knew this mission was theirs as she asked, "Any other questions?"

"Nope." Four voices replied.

"Let's move in," Serena commanded as she wished to see the pilots' reactions with the diversions.

* * *

Heero glared as he saw the girls' Gundams increase in speed as he silently thought about the argument with Serena. Sighing, he shook his head before he turned on the communication links with the boys, "Do you guys understand the mission?"

"Yes, but what about the girls?" Duo asked as he saw Mina's Gundam speed towards the base.

"Those weak onnas? They're just going to get us caught if they go in."

"But we're going to need back up, especially if we only have five minutes to look for the file and set the bombs."

"We've been in tighter situations then this. We don't need them." Wufei argued as he silently wondered about the girls' roles in this mission.

"Move in." Heero commanded as he knew this was a race between him and Serena, _Don't do anything stupid . . ._ he thought.

* * *

Mina holding up her transformation pen, "VENUS . . . CRYSTAL POWER!" Her body quickly being engulfed by a bright orange light and stars. As fast as the light died down, Sailor Venus stood in place. Smiling to herself, she took off running down the hall to her mission.

Duo taking out a guard; and noticed eight more were rounding a corner until a voice shouted, 'VENUS . . . love chain ENCIRCLE!' Duo's eyes widened as he saw a gold chain with hearts appear from nowhere and wrapped around the eight guards. Shrugging his shoulders and thanking the diversion, he kicked the door open and began his search for the file.

As Duo continued to hack into the computer, he could hear more guards running down his hall. "I hope the others are having better luck than me." He raised an eyebrow as he heard, 'VENUS . . . CRESCENT BEAM . . . SMASH!' A gold light spiraled down the hall and hit the guards. "Damn it!" He slammed down his fists as he took out the bomb and new time was against them. He took out his gun and stepped outside and aimed it at a girl wearing orange high heels with a single strap around her ankles, long smooth long legs with a short orange skirt reaching her thighs, a white body suit with a blue bow on her chest with a gold star-brooch in the center, followed by an orange sailor collar, a gold tiara resting on her forehead with a gold gem in the center, and a red bow holding half her hair up. Duo noticed the girl's hands were covered with white gloves reaching her elbows with orange cuffs, and felt his mouth dry out as he continued to stare.

Mina felt her cheeks burning as she saw Duo look her up and down as she commented, "Like what you see?"

Duo slowly nodded his head as he heard her chuckle and thought, _Sounds like Mina . . ._ looking the girl over more closely he aimed his gun at the girl and demanded, "Okay lady, who are you?"

Mina rolled her eyes as she heard more guards running towards them as she stepped in front of Duo and replied, "Duo, now's not the time." She kissed her right hand as she began to call forth her next attack, "Venus love and beauty SHOCK!" The attack formed into a heart and quickly flew into the guards and knocking them unconscious. She turned towards Duo and grabbed a hold of his hand as she commanded, "We need to get out of here!"

"Right." Duo said as he was amazed at the girl and how she was able to knock out the guards with the weird attack. "How do you know my name, Beautiful?" He asked as they were running down the hall.

Mina pouted as she looked at Duo and commented, "I'm hurt that you don't recognize your girlfriend."

Duo stopped running to look at her with wide-eyes, "MINA!" He yelled as he gave her a foxy grin as he asked, "What are you wearing?"

Mina rolled her eyes as she walked up to him and stole a kiss as she answered, "My sailor-scout uniform. In this form, I'm known as Sailor Venus."

"How?"

She gave him a small smile as she grabbed a hold of his hand and answered, "Let's wait for everyone to tell them."

"Your friends can wear the same thing?"

"Yes."

* * *

Lita pulled off the vent as he looked down to see guards running towards the hall Trowa was assigned to. She smirked as she gracefully jumped from the vent and stood while clutching her transformation pen. Her right thumb brushed against her symbol on her wand as she took a step back into a darkened hallway and yelled, "JUPITER . . . CRYSTAL POWER!"

Green lightened crackled through the hallway and surrounded Lita as it transformed her into Sailor Jupiter. Striking her pose, she smiled as she saw a handful of guards stop in front of her. "Hello Boys!" She said as she focused on her energy and concentrated on her weakest attacks, "Jupiter thunder clap . . . ZAP!" A ball of green energy formed in her right hand as she yelled the last part as she thrust her hand down to release the energy. The ball of energy quickly turned into a flat disk and destroyed the hallway as it made forced the soldiers to jump back allowing her gap.

She slid around the corner to see Trowa doing hand-to-hand combat and smirked. Calling forth her previous attack, she released the ball of energy and saw it made contact with the soldiers. She smirked as the Silencer stopped and looked at her with his visible chocolate eyebrow raised from shock. She felt her cheeks turn pink as she silently watched his eyes look her over and fought for her voice as she asked, "Aren't you supposed to be doing something?"

Trowa gave her a silent nod as he kicked the door open to begin his search. As he allowed his fingers to go over the keyboard, his mind was focusing on the tall brunette wearing green boots, a short green mini-skirt with a white bodice, a pink bow resting on her chest with a green star in the center. _Her eyes . . ._ he thought as he continued to go over the girl's appearance. A gold tiara resting on her forehead with a green gem in the center as it caused her eyes to appear more green, and her hair pulled up into a very similar hairstyle to Lita's. His eyes widened as he heard the girl shout another phrase as he began to set the bomb, and stepped towards the door as he saw electrical leaves shoot like bullets at the next set of guards. Scanning the girl over once more, he stepped out and grabbed a hold of her wrist as he asked, "What are you wearing?"

Lita smiled as she answered, "A sailor-scout uniform, do you like it?"

Trowa wanted to ask another question but saw Duo and Mina wearing a similar outfit to Lita run into them. "What's going on?" Duo asked as he saw Lita wearing a similar outfit and wondered what the other girls' looked like.

"We're your diversion." Lita answered as she knew the fire alarms haven't gone off yet.

"I think this is the best plan yet!" Duo said, liking the diversion.

* * *

"MERCURY BUBBLES BLAST!"

Quatre stopped picking the lock as he noticed a fog began to cover his area and shuddered as he felt the cold bitterness it carried within. "Odd." He said as he heard someone shout a phrase to cause this action. Shaking his head, he looked back to the closed door to proceed with his mission. "I just hope they're on my side."

Mercury sighed in relief as she managed to make it to Quatre's hall in time to cause her fog barrier to allow Quatre plenty of time to search for the files. Her head snapped to the left as she heard guards yelling and commanding them to spread out to catch them. "Not today." She said as she collected a ball of blue energy with both her hands and began to call for her next attack, "Mercury, ICE BUBBLES BLAST!" She saw her attack hit the guards on her left and froze them as she saw Quatre step out from the room, "Let's go." She commanded to cause the fog as a cover for them.

"Amy?" Quatre asked as he still couldn't see her figure but recognized her voice."

"Yes."

"What's going on?" He asked as they made it to another hall where guards were running towards them. His eyes widened and his face turned scarlet red as he saw her wearing a short blue mini-skirt that reached her upper thighs and a white body suit that showed her curves very well with a light blue bow resting in the center of her breasts with a darker blue star brooch in the center of the bow. He noticed the sailor collar covering her shoulders as her arms were protected by white gloves with a light bluff cuff. "What are you –" he passed out as his eyes traveled down her legs to see light blue knee-length boots.

Blushed from his reactions and silently cursed her position as she called forth her powerful attack. "Mercury . . ." a symbol of a blue harp appeared in her left hand as she continued to call forth her attack, "AQUA," the symbol transformed into a harp as she gracefully began to play the strings as she finished her last phrase, "RHASPODY!" A surge of water spewed forth and knocked the guards down as another attack was called forth from the far end of the hall, 'Venus CRESCENT BEAM SMASH!"

Amy sighed in relief as she walked over to Quatre and bent down to wrap his arm around her neck and smiled as Lita ran over to help their fallen comrade, "He fainted?" Lita asked amused.

"Shut-up . . ." Amy said, her face bright red as she felt Duo's and Trowa's eyes looking at her with amusement.

Mina laughed as she looked at their small group and smirked as she commented, "Our final diversion should be happening any moment."

* * *

Serena gracefully and quietly crept through the vents as she could hear the guards run below her to the areas her friends were located. She chuckled to herself as she imagined what the guys' reactions would be to their sailor-scout uniforms and smiled as she heard Rei transform into Sailor Mars. Making it above the room, she noticed one of the guards where there, _Rei, now!_ She commanded to the fire scout telepathically.

Rei smirked as a bow and arrow of fire appeared in her hands as she stood in a darkened hallway and released her attack as she yelled, "Mars FLAME SNIPER!"

A fire arrow zoomed down the hallway and nailed a wall in front of Wufei as he was running. The arrow with it's heat turned on the fire alarms and sprinklers. Rei took the time to step out from the hallway and felt a pair of eyes looking her way. She smirked as she formed a gun with both her hands and called forth her first attack, "MARS FIRE IGNITE!" She released the ball of fire down the same hall her arrow went and blocked off the path to the room Heero and Wufei were needing. She saluted to the two men who looked at her with wide eyes as another attack was heard, 'Jupiter thunder clash!' A trail of lightening and thunder traveled down the hall to take out more guards as Rei turned around and smiled at her friends. "About time!"

"Can it, Mars!" Mina said as she saw Heero aim his gun at the fiery scout, "Venus Love in chain, ENCIRCLE!"

The group witnessed a chain of hearts appear from Venus' hands as the chain quickly turned into a whip which she maneuvered to grab a hold of Heero's gun and take it from him. Heero stood in awe as he understood the diversion Serena was referring to and scowled as Mina easily took his gun and wondered where Serena was if the four of them were out in the hall. He noticed the girl in the blue stepped forward and called forth another attack to take out the fire. Not long after, Serena stepped through and smirked at him as she walked over to him and handed him the disk as she asked, "Are my diversions a screw up now?" She then walked over to her friends and commanded, "Move out."

Quatre managed to wake up and saw Lita and Amy help him stand as they walked next to Rei and Serena. They noticed they were all transformed but her and wanted to ask questions but saw the four girls quickly formed a circle around Serena and closed their eyes. Heero looked to the disk in his hand and intently watched Serena, unsure if he should pull out his other gun or watch what they had planned. Seeing her friends wearing risky outfits that were designed to be worn for Halloween, he knew there was more to them. He noticed how the gems on the girls' tiara began to glow their respective colors as they shouted out phrases as they held hands and a power began to build around them. What caught his attention was when Serena's eyes snapped open as she yelled, "MOON COSMIC POWER!" A yellow upturned crescent moon appeared on her forehead as the girls yelled in unison, 'SAILOR TELEPORT!'

The guys blinked their eyes as the girls were no longer standing there and dumbly looked at one another. "Move!" Heero commanded, as he heard guards quickly running towards their hall.


	8. Chapter 8

Two months had passed since the mission, and the girls' identities as the Sailor Scouts were revealed to the Gundam boys - with the exception of Serena's form. The group, minus Heero, Wufei, Rei, and Serena, were sitting in Amy's and Lita's apartment and looking at each other. The boys kept their gaze on the girls, as the girls looked uncomfortably at the beige carpet, and thought of ways to break the awkward silence. "You five are not from here, are you?" Quatre finally asked as he looked up to see Amy looking at him.

"No." Mina said with a heavy sigh as she looked at the man she was falling in love with and saw Duo was about to say something but quickly spoke up, "We come from a different dimension, and we were sent here to help with this war."

"In your short skirts?" Duo asked incredulously as he looked to Mina who seemed to be the one answering the questions as he asked with betrayal, hurt, and anger as he looked at her with these emotions swimming in his cobalt eyes. "You thought you would just show up and prance around calling forth those phrases to save us?!"

Mina clutched her fists as she looked down to the carpet as she heard Duo's ranting about their identities as the Sailor Scouts and looked at him with hurt, pain, loneliness, and something more Duo couldn't recognize as Mina looked him straight in the eyes as she spoke up and matching his tone. "We had no choice as to what our uniforms look like for over one thousand years! We fight for love and justice and protect those that cannot protect themselves, Duo Maxwell! We have seen things that make this war look like child's play, we have died numerous of times, and we've been brought back to life to do it all over again to fight against evil! We thought you would understand, but we were wrong, and we're SORRY for aiding you in this DMAN war!"

Quatre looked at Amy who was looking at her teacup and felt confusion from everyone as he saw the burden they were all carrying. "What do you mean you have died numerous of times?"

Mina and Duo stopped their staring contest as they both looked to Quatre and heard Amy sigh. Mina sighed as she looked to Lita and Amy as she asked, "Are you willing to listen to a long story about who and what we are?"

"Yes. I would like to know more about those attacks you used." Trowa said calmly as he asked, "Can Serena transform like the rest of you?"

"Yes." Lita answered as she looked at Trowa with a small smile as she continued to speak up, "She's known as Sailor Moon and . . ." she looked over to Mina to see if she should continue but Mina interrupted her.

"We will tell you what you need to know." Mina quipped as she looked to Lita and asked, "Can you make some food for them, seeing how it will take awhile?"

Lita smiled softly as she got off the couch and walked into the kitchen to prepare dinner.

* * *

Serena looked down to the folder in her right hand as she stood out in the hall and knocked on the white door as she thought about the last mission with her heart dull as she thought back to Heero's words. She looked up as the door opened and smiled softly as she addressed the person, "Rei."

"Serena?" Rei asked confused as she opened the door further and allowed Serena to step inside. After she closed the door, she looked to Serena to see Serena's eyes had dark circles and her clothes were wrinkled. "How are you feeling?"

"Like shit." Serena answered truthfully as she sat down on the couch as she took out her brooch to look at it as she thought about her next plan of action.

"I can go and kick his ass," Rei said with a small smile and frowned as she saw Serena shaking her head with tears slowly falling from her eyes. She saw the brooch and walked next to the couch and sat down next to Serena as she asked, "You're going back?"

"Hai . . ." Serena said as she looked up at her friend and allowed the tears to fall as she spoke up, "I can't stay here . . .it hurts too much. I love him and . . ." she began to cry as she began to rub her stomach.

Rei felt her heart break at the sight of her friend as she hugged her and spoke up, "I understand . . . do you want me to get the others?"

"No," Serena said as she wiped away her tears and pushed herself away from Rei as she saw confusion in Rei's violet eyes. "I want you and them to stay here. The boys still need your help whether or not they want to accept it, but they do. Also, I never saw them this happy before and hope the boys will accept them." She smiled softly as she looked in Rei's eyes as she spoke up, "He's stubborn like you, but I need you to stay here, Rei."

"Why?"

"I need you to be in charge. Mina is still the leader when it comes time for Sailor Scout business, but you need to be the leader for missions. Your physic abilities will help you with what needs to be done, and you have what it takes to give the orders."

"But. . ."

"They'll listen to you, Rei. Please? If I stay here, I will be a burden, and I am needed back in our world."

"Okay." Rei said as she looked at the folder and asked, "What's in the folder?"

Serena closed her eyes and opened them as she answered Rei's question. "I need you to give it to Heero. It's my part of the project and plus there are adjustments to their Gundams due to what the new mobile dolls are being made from. I would but . . ." she turned away and looked out the window as she whispered, "I don't want to be reminded of what a screw up I am . . ."

"You're not-"

Serena whipped around with anger in her eyes as she spoke up, "Don't! I am, Rei. Why I was chosen to be Sailor Moon is beyond me. You were right and hearing it from Heero, you were all right! I tried, Rei, I really did try to be the leader everyone wanted me to be, but in the end I would always let you or the others down. Perhaps that is why Darien chose someone else, because she didn't screw up at saving his life or he had to die to protect her . . . I tried, I . . ."

Rei began to cry as she hugged Serena and cried into her shoulder as she spoke up, "I was wrong . . . Heero's a dumbass, and Darien is a coward." She began to cry harder as she spoke up, "If anyone failed it was us for not believing in you."

Serena smiled and hugged Rei as she closed her eyes as she forgave Rei. "Perhaps we all failed one another." Serena said as she pushed Rei away and smiled at her, "After all, we had the world fall on our shoulders when we were fourteen, and we didn't know how to cope with it." She opened her brooch and took out the crystal as she handed Rei the now empty brooch. "Show them this and tell them I'll be back when I can."

"I will." Rei said.

Serena stood as well and rubbed her growing stomach as she looked Rei in the eyes as she spoke, "I promise I will be back, but I don't know when. Can you do one more favor for me?"

"Anything."

"Please don't tell the others about me and the baby."

"Alright." Rei gave her one last hug as she spoke up, "Be careful Serena, and good luck."

"Thanks, Rei." Serena looked up to the ceiling and spoke up, "Pluto, send me back!"

Rei watched with a longing heart as her best friend disappeared and wondered how she would tell the others. She sighed as she looked to the red folder and frowned as she picked it up, and left her apartment.

* * *

"Wait, so you're reincarnated?" Duo asked as Mina just finished telling them about the Silver Millennium.

Mina began to rub her temples as she spoke up, "Yes, Duo. Queen Serenity made a wish on the Silver Imperium Crystal to send us into the future to live a happy life until we were needed again . . ."

"Serena is the princess?" He asked as he realized these girls lived complicated lives. As he saw Mina's shoulders sag at the mention of Serena, the anger he felt earlier left as he began to understand some of the things she or the other girls said. "So you are her guardians?"

"Yes." Amy said as she saw Mina wanted to strangle Duo and began to explain the rest of their lives. "Three years ago, Serena found some boys picking on a cat. She scared the boys away to see the cat had a band-aid on its forehead . . . by saving that cat, it changed Serena's life as it was one of Queen Serenity's advisor, Luna – a cat from a planet Mau. Luna was on a mission to awaken the Sailor Scouts due to Metallia was back and needed to be stopped. Serena became Sailor Moon and eventually we were all reawakened to fight the Negaverse and still searching for the Moon princess . . ."

"It was the last battle with one of Queen Beryl's generals that we discovered Serena was Princess Serenity as Tuxedo Mask, also known as Darien was Prince Endymion. He was wounded, as Serena was crying for him one of her tears crystallized and revealed to us who she really was . . ." Lita said taking over the timeline as she waited for the casserole to finish baking. "We fell one by one as Serena was the only one left to defeat Beryl and after this battle she made a wish for all of us to live normal lives and to be happy."

"But that happiness didn't last long as another enemy came, and Serena tried to fight the enemy as much as possible keeping us from becoming Sailor Scouts again, but that wasn't possible for the enemy became stronger and she was forced to give us our memories back to help aid in the fight. Again, she was alone to fight the enemy and to free Darien from it's grasp. Darien and Serena after this last battle had a chance to explore their relationship, but that didn't last long as a girl with cotton-pink hair fell from the sky and fell on them while they were on a date . . ." Mina explained as they sat there as she explained the next battle of the Dark Moon family, Crystal Tokyo, and about their future they fought to save.

* * *

Rei looked back down to the red envelop and sighed as she knocked on the door and prayed he wouldn't shoot her. She was about to leave until the door slowly opened and she saw Heero looking tired and his heart was being squeezed by forceps. "Heero."

"Hn." He replied.

"Serena wanted me to give this to you." She said showing him the envelop as she further explained the contents, "It's her part of the assignment, and some modifications to your Gundams." She handed it to Heero and spoke up, "She left."

"What?" Heero asked as he avoided the group for the last two months as he mentally shot himself in the head for the things he said to Serena. "What do you mean, she left?"

Rei sighed as she knew he loved Serena and spoke up as she asked, "May I come in?"

Heero opened the door and watched Rei walk into his dorm and then he closed the door. He watched as Rei sat down on the couch, her shoulders slouched, and he noticed she seemed more withdrawn. He sat in the chair and looked at her, waiting for her to answer his questions as he tried to answer them on his own.

"She went back to our world." Rei said and silently watched his reaction.

"I'll just go to L1." He replied, not thinking clearly.

"She's not on L1 – we're not from L1, Heero," Rei began as she realized this information would tear him apart as a part of her felt guilty while the other part wanted him to feel Serena's pain. "Heero, we come from another dimension. Where we come from, we fight monsters that suck people's energy, and eventually fighting the cause to those monsters. Serena went back to help three more friends to fight a threat there."

"She . . ." he sighed as he ran a hand through his greasy hair and looked in her violet eyes as he spoke up, "She left to . . . the baby?"

Rei choked back on the sob and felt the fire of Mars boil within her soul as she stood up and glared at him, "What do you care? You're the REASON she left, Heero! What you said to her about her being a screw up! Because of you, I lost my best friend, and because of you she left to be somewhere she's not considered a screw up!"

Heero glared at her and leaned forward as he felt his heart shatter as he mumbled, "I didn't . . ." he looked down to the floor as he asked, "Can I go to her?"

"No. She's blocked any of us to return. We are needed here and she didn't want to cause anymore heartache for Mina, Amy, and Lita." She said a bit more calmly as she realized Heero didn't know how to care for Serena due to his programming. She looked at him as she continued to speak up, "Our happiness always came first and she would tackle the world on her own if she could . . . she sees them happy and that is why she has blocked us from returning."

"She left because of me?" He asked again as he tried to register what was happening and why he felt the world was coming to an end.

"Yes." Rei said as she flipped back her hair and began to leave as she spoke up, "She left because she loves you and you don't love her."

"Rei . . . I-" he began but stopped as he sighed and looked back to the floor as he asked, "Will she come back?"

"I don't know." Rei said as she left Heero alone and felt her heart break even more as she realized how much Heero was hurting. _I'm sorry Heero . . . why did you leave me here, Serena? I'm not happy._ She hung her head and left the building with her soul aching as she saw Heero's heart break due to her words. "He loves you, Serena . . ." she said into the wind as she sat on the bench to think about her next task.

* * *

"That explains why you're afraid of circuses." Trowa spoke up as Amy finished telling them about their last battle.

Lita smiled faintly as she stood and replied, "To this day, I won't go into the house of mirrors - afraid I'll be sucked in and won't come out."

The girls all shuddered at the memory. Mina stood and stretched her muscles as she looked at the three boys and felt the weight on her shoulders had slowly lifted. "That's why we never said anything, because we didn't know how you would react." Mina said looking straight at Duo as she left to help Lita with dinner.

"Then why did you transform?" Quatre asked as he blushed, thinking back to Amy's uniform.

"That's the only way we could use our attacks, plus, our identities are covered due to magic."

"But why could we recognize you?" Quatre asked as he looked at her.

"We allowed you to." Amy replied as she looked over at Duo and Trowa and sighed as she left to help the other two.

* * *

"Koneko?" Amara asked as she saw Serena appear in their living room.

Serena smiled softly as she fell to her knees and saw Amara was quickly at her side. "It's good to see all of you." She said as she used most of her energy to protect the baby from time traveling.

"Trista told us you would be coming." Michelle said as they helped Serena stand and about fell with the unexpected weight as Amara let Serena go.

"Are you pregnant?" Amara asked as she looked at Serena and felt her blood boil as she thought who could touch her princess.

Serena laughed at Amara's protectiveness and spoke up, "I'm four months along and his father is back in the other dimension."

"I'll kill him . . ." Amara began to ramble as she looked at Serena and allowed her threats to hang in the air as she saw Serena shaking her head no, "Do you love him?"

"Hai . . . I only wish . . ." she shook her head as she looked at Michelle and asked, "is there a bedroom I can stay in?"

"Of course, we had one prepared for you," Michelle said with a smile as she helped Serena up the stairs. "Amara will kill him for hurting you, Hime."

Serena looked back to see Amara glaring at them as Michelle whispered that to her. Serena looked back to Michelle and asked, "You're not ashamed of me?"

"Of course not." Michelle said as she opened a door across from their bedroom as she continued to speak, "Trista told us everything, but left out the part of you being pregnant. You are welcomed to stay here as long as you like, Hime."

"Thank-you." Serena said as she sat on the bed and felt sleep claim her.

Michelle smiled softly as she helped Serena lay down and spoke softly, "We'll wake you up once dinner is ready."

"Thank-you."

Michelle left the room and closed the door to see Amara leaning against the wall in the hallway. She shook her head sadly as she grabbed a hold of Amara's hand and led her back downstairs and into the kitchen as she demanded, "Don't make this any harder on her, Amara. She's suffered enough and what that guy did to her - broke her heart . . . completely."

"Fine . . . but I don't have to be happy with the fact that an asshole lead her on to get one thing and then turn around to break her heart and leaving her to raise a child by herself!"

"She won't. She has us." Michelle took out some vegetables and began to cut them up as she spoke up, "We're all she has right now, Amara. Her mother will understand, but her dad will disown her . . ."

"Is Serenity-hime back?" Hotaru asked as she walked into the kitchen as she set down her school bag.

"Hai. She's sleeping right now," Amara said as she saw Hotaru smile and felt her bad mood slowly disappear as she watched her adoptive daughter become happy. "She'll be staying with us."

"Sugoi!" Hotaru said as she took out her books and began to do her homework as she commented, "I feel another presence and she also seems sad."

Michelle and Amara looked at her with wide eyes as Michelle spoke up, "I think that presence is the child she is carrying."

Hotaru's smiled again as she looked at them with a thoughtful expression, "Do you think it's Rini?"

Michelle laughed as she dumped the vegetables in the pot as she answered the question, "I don't know. Now, do your homework, Hotaru."

"Yes, Michelle-mamma."

* * *

"It's been a WEEK!" Rei yelled out in frustration as she punched the punching bag and then kicked it as she thought about Serena and how she was doing. "Argh!" She then kicked the bag as she continued to talk out loud, unaware Wufei walked into the gym and was watching her with admiration. He frowned as he heard, 'You left, damn it! We need you . . . he . . ." Rei fell on her knees to stare at the red mat as she fought back the sob as she continued to talk amongst herself, "needs you, Serena."

Wufei quietly set down his duffel bag and walked over to Rei and stopped as he watched her quickly stand on her feet to glare at him with tears falling from her eyes. He looked at her with confusion as he asked, "Onna?"

Rei growled and wiped the tears away from her eyes and began to walk out of the gym, humiliated he caught her having a weak moment. "Shut-up!" She yelled back as she walked past him only to growl in frustration as Wufei grabbed a hold of her right wrist. She turned around and punched him, only to see him easily catch her left fist. "I'm leaving."

Wufei silently observed Rei and frowned as he could see she was beating herself up at Serena's choice to leave. "Rei?" He asked. He wanted to comfort her as he knew to see her crying was bad.

"Leave me alone, Wufei," Rei said as she tried to break from his hold, only to glare at him as he did the unthinkable – he hugged her. Rei felt the dam break as she clung onto his silk shirt and began to cry – for Heero, for Serena, but mostly for herself for failing.

Wufei closed his eyes as he wrapped his arms tighter around her and laid his head on top of hers as he asked, "What happened?"

"Serena left . . ."

Wufei scowled at her answer, but knew there was more. He pushed her away slightly and began to wipe the tears away with his thumbs as he looked into her violet eyes as he spoke up, "Serena isn't the only reason why you're crying, is it?"

Rei looked away as she whispered, "I . . ." she sighed as she pushed herself away from his embrace, ashamed of herself for being weak, and displaying this weakness in front of Wufei. "It doesn't matter, Wufei. I'll leave now."

Wufei frowned as he watched Rei begin to leave. He sighed as he watched the one woman he wanted leave. "Don't." He called out as he looked at her and saw that she stopped walking. He walked up to her and finished wiping the remaining tears away as he kissed her soft rosy lips as he whispered, "You're not weak."

Rei gasped at his kiss and his comment as she took a step back only to find Wufei's arms wrap around her waist as she looked into his raven eyes. "Yes . . ."

Wufei smiled softly as he felt himself ignite by kissing her and shook his head. "For caring about your friend is not a weakness Rei." He kissed her with more desire as he wanted her.

Rei pushed herself away from him, with shock soon leading towards anger as she asked him, "What, you think you can be my savior?" She pushed him away for the third time as she looked at him in the eyes and spoke up, "I don't need you to save me, Wufei. So just leave me the HELL alone, or I will fry your ass!"

"I didn't come to save you," Wufei shot back as he was beginning to berate himself for kissing her two times and for being weak.

"I'm glad we agreed on something." Rei said as she flipped her hair off her shoulders and began to leave the gym for the third time.

Wufei growled as he asked out loud, "What did your weak leader do?"

Rei stopped and turned around to glare at him as she spoke up, "She's not weak, Baka."

"Then why did she leave when we have a battle in two months?"

"None of your business."

"It is my business when you're crying over her and Heero hasn't left his apartment since our last mission." He said as he walked towards her as he needed someone to spar against.

"What Heero does, is his own doing – not Serena's."

"You're lying." He said as he matched her glare and caught her fist as he silently smirked to himself as she took the bait.

"I don't lie." Rei said as she kneed him in the stomach. "You're wasting my time."

Wufei quickly composed himself from her attack and did a round-house kick, knocking her on the ground as he straddled her, and smirked down at her, "You can't fool me, Rei. Now tell me what's going on and why did Serena leave?"

Rei tried to throw him off and growled as Wufei applied more pressure. She turned her head away and closed her eyes to avoid looking him in the eyes as she mumbled, "I can't."

Wufei smirk grew wider as he forced her to look at him as he spoke up, "Now Onna, do I have to straddle you all night or . . ." he smiled devilishly at her as he felt himself becoming aroused as Rei tried to loosen his grip. He leaned down and kissed her neck as he spoke up, "do you want me to . . ."

"Wufei . . ." Rei gasped out as she felt him continue to kiss her neck as she felt her emotions were getting the better of her as she demanded, "st-stop."

"Stop?" Wufei asked as he began to kiss the other side of her neck and asked innocently, "Stop what?"

"Please . . ." Rei said, not understanding why Wufei was acting out of character. "I . . . don't do this, Wufei. . ."

"Rei," Wufei said as he stopped kissing her neck to look into her fearful violet eyes as he spoke up, "I want you." He kissed her lips and then looked into her wide eyes as he continued, "You are like no woman I have ever met . . . loyal . . . strong . . . I always wanted to have you."

Rei gasped as she looked at him and then turned away. "You're just saying this to get laid." She said with anger in her voice as she looked at him only to see him glaring at her.

"I'm a man of honor, Rei."

"I'm finding that hard to be –" she was cut off as Wufei assaulted her lips once more. She closed her eyes as she felt her heart thumping madly in her chest. She wrapped her arms around his neck and looked into his eyes as she saw honesty and spoke up shyly as she asked, "Do – I'm afraid, Wufei."

"Of what?"

"Getting hurt – every man that I came to love always leave me."

Wufei smiled softly as he opened his heart to her, "That's one thing we have in common – every woman I have loved has also left me. Give me a chance, Rei."

Rei closed her eyes and then sighed as she looked up into his eyes as she spoke up, "Show me, Wufei. I need to know you will never leave me."

"As you wish, my fiery priestess." He chuckled as she looked at him with shock and spoke up, "I heard your grandfather owned a shrine . . ."

"Hai . . ."

Wufei leaned down and whispered in her right ear, "I love you, Rei Hino." Not giving Rei anytime to respond, he kissed her lips, as they opened their hearts to one another.

* * *

"I can't believe in two months, we can stop pretending to be students!" Duo exclaimed excitedly as he sat under a tree with his arms wrapped around Mina's waist.

"I know . . ." Mina said as she trailed off as she looked to the lake.

"You okay, Babe?" Duo asked as he peered over her right shoulder to look into her eyes.

"My heart aches . . ." she smiled softly as she looked into his worried eyes, "I'm not having a heart attack, Duo. It's just . . . being the scout of love, I feel people's emotions more, and the weird thing is these feelings are stronger since I've been in this world."

"So who does your heart ache for?"

"Heero . . . Rei – but I also feel her heart slowly mending."

"Heero, huh?" Duo asked with amusement as he asked, "Why does Heero's heart ache?"

"Serena." Mina answered as she turned around to look at him. "I was denying the feelings those two had towards one another, but . . . they love each other, and she's no longer here."

Duo kissed her forehead as he smiled at her, "She'll come back . . .even Rei said she'll be back once the threat in your world is over."

Mina sighed as she gave him a small smile, "I guess you're right . . . but . . ." she shook her head as she turned back around and rested her head against his chest to look back out to the lake.

* * *

Quatre, Amy, Trowa, and Lita were all sitting in a restaurant enjoying the double date. "Do you know what I miss?" Lita asked as she looked to her boyfriend and to her friend.

"What?" Amy asked as she took a bite of her spaghetti.

"The day of our practice mission," Lita said with a smile as she was thinking about Serena. "Serena was her usual self and we were all happy . . ."

"That was fun – even Rei and Wufei were flirting," Quatre said as he spoke up, "Wufei casually telling Rei he meant to get some more paint on his brush as he got paint on her hand."

The girls giggled as Amy looked at him and then spoke up, "I caught Heero smiling as Serena and Rei bickered."

"That reminded me of Duo and Wufei." Trowa said as they all laughed and then sighed. "Should we check on Heero?" He asked as he thought back to the last time he saw Heero.

"We'll bring dinner to him tonight, so that way he can't refuse." Lita said with determination as she wondered what happened between Heero and Serena. "Hopefully in two months, Serena will be back . . ."

Amy sighed as she looked to Lita and spoke with worry, "Do you think Amara, Michelle, and Hotaru can protect her well enough?"

Lita shrugged her shoulders as she looked out of the window and spoke up, "I hope so, because there is nothing we can do."

* * *

"Serena?" A concerned voice asked as their ocean blue eyes recognized the identical bun-hairstyle.

Serena turned around as she heard her name and saw Darien standing next to Melanie – both looking at her with shock. She walked up to them and spoke up, "Hi."

Darien shook his head as he noticed she was pregnant and felt rage as he wondered who could touch her. "Where is he?"

Serena laughed as she spoke up, "Still trying to be my hero." She gave him a hug and then hugged Melanie. "How are you doing?"

"Good." Melanie said as she smiled at Darien's ex-girlfriend and looked to her fiancé. "He's still protective of you, Serena."

"I know." Serena said and then laughed. "Before Darien has an aneurism, would you like to get a bite to eat at the Crown, and I'll tell you about the father?"

Melanie laughed and spoke up, "Sure. We were heading there actually."

Darien smiled at his fiancée and his ex as he spoke up, "Where have you and the others been?"

"AC 195." Serena replied and smiled as they walked into the Crown as she yelled, "Hi Andrew!"

"Hey Serena! The usual?" Andrew said as he saw Darien walk in with his fiancée and smiled, "Hey Buddy!"

"Hey Drew." Darien said with happiness as he lead Melanie and Serena to a back booth. "So?" Darien asked once they sat down.

"We've been gone for four months to AC 195 and while I was there I –um-I met someone."

"Is this the father?" Darien asked as he looked at Serena.

"Yes. We were both sent on a mission to retrieve a military file, and as a diversion we both started to kiss each other, and . . ."

"Is he here with you?" Darien asked, getting very protective of her.

Serena shook her head and smiled as Andrew set down her shake and sat down next to her. He looked at Darien and Melanie as he spoke up, "No, but even if he was I don't think you could do much."

Serena laughed as she looked at Andrew and looked to see Darien's confusion. She spoke up, "He's been trained to be a perfect soldier in his time, and without a second thought he would shoot you dead before you could transform into Tuxedo Mask."

"Serena!"

Serena shrugged her shoulders as she looked at Andrew and then back to Darien. "I told him who we really are, and he actually put two-and-two together but never said anything."

Melanie laughed as she leaned towards Darien and spoke up, "I think you should trust Serena's judgment, Hun. After all, she did date you."

Darien scowled while Andrew and Serena laughed at Melanie's comment. Serena looked at her and spoke up, "That is true . . . actually, Heero is more of a challenge then Darien . . ."

"Tell me about him," Melanie said as she treated Serena like her sister.

"He has the most amazing Prussian blue eyes and has messy chocolate brown hair that falls into his eyes . . ."

Melanie laughed as she leaned in and commented, "Sounds like a looker, do you have a picture?"

"Oh yeah." Serena produced a picture of Heero and placed it in front of Darien and Melanie. "Mina took that while all of us were doing painting ceramics for a practice mission."

Darien looked at the picture then at Serena as he spoke up, "Does he treat you well?"

Serena looked at him and sighed. "I think he would if he knew showing emotions were okay . . . it's part of the reason I'm here."

Darien smiled softly as he remembered the things he did to her. "I don't think he'll let you out of his sight once he sees you again, Serena. He looks like the protective type."

Serena smiled as she looked at him, "Do you approve, big brother?"

Darien laughed and was relieved they were able to remain friends as he spoke up, "You bet, Meatball head."

"Hey!"

Andrew laughed as he looked to Serena and spoke up, "Just because he can shoot someone in a single shot doesn't mean Darien and I won't kick his ass if he hurts you again, Serena."

Serena looked at Andrew and smiled as she spoke up, "Um, I think Amara will be the leader of your group."

"She'll probably kill me first and then Heero." Darien said bleakly.

Melanie smiled softly as she saw Serena looking at him with sympathy. Serena spoke up, "Darien, I think the future is best left to the unknown."

Melanie stood up as she looked at them as she spoke up, "I'm going to the restroom."

Andrew also stood up and looked to the two as he spoke up, "I need to check on your orders."

Serena and Darien both watched them leave as Serena looked to Darien as she spoke up, "I like Melanie, Darien. She treats you well and understands your role as Tuxedo Mask."

"Thanks, but I still feel guilty for giving up Crystal Tokyo."

"Don't." Serena said as she began to rub her swollen stomach. "If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't have met Heero, and I don't think we should have been forced together."

"Are you upset?"

"I was, Darien. I was upset at myself and thought I did something wrong. I thought I loved you, but when Heero and I shared our first kiss it was-"

"Magic?" Darien asked as he interrupted her.

Serena smiled at him and gave her a nod, "Yes. Amara is upset that the future won't happen, but she also doesn't see how happy Amy, Mina, and Lita are."

"And Rei?"

Serena smirked as she looked at him, "I think with time she'll find happiness with a certain Chinese pilot." She touched his hand and looked into his ocean blue eyes as she spoke up, "We were happy but not like this . . . Amara will understand eventually, Darien. I think out of everyone, you and I deserve this . . . we deserve to have someone to love us not because of obligations to ensure a Utopia, but we deserve to have someone to love us for us."

Darien smiled at her and leaned over the table as he gave her hug and whispered, "Thank-you."

Andrew and Melanie both looked at each other and smiled. Melanie flipped back her shoulder length raven hair as she leaned against the counter and spoke up, "If I wasn't engaged to him, I would root for them to be together . . ."

"Naw, she showed him the light, and now she is with someone that needs her even more. Serena still has a heart of gold, but she truly wasn't happy."

"She wasn't?" Melanie asked as she turned to him with questioning blue eyes.

"Neither was he. When Serena's friends were around they would put up a façade, but as they sat here at the counter they would treat each other like siblings. They tried to make it work, but Serena would tell me it didn't seem right. Darien would tell me he loved her but it wasn't like a lovers' love . . ."

"I know he moved to America and we met . . . but did they finally come to an understanding?"

"Yes. Darien told me he tried to be faithful to her the week you two came to visit the day you were shopping with Rita."

"I-I . . ."

"No." Serena said as she and Darien walked up to the counter as they heard the last part of Andrew's comment. "You helped us see the light, even though it was hard at first." She further explained. "Darien and I both told each other we would do whatever to make things work, but if we found someone we would give it a try."

Darien looked at her with confusion and then smiled as he realized Serena was saying this to make Melanie feel better. "That's right."

"We just didn't tell my guardians until the time came." Serena said with a smile. Her watch began to beep and she smiled as she looked at Melanie, "How long are you here in Japan?"

"Permanently." Melanie said with a smile.

"Wha-"

"I got a job offer at Tokyo hospital." Darien said as he then smiled.

"Great!" Serena exclaimed as she looked back at Melanie and smiled as she continued to talk with happiness, "Then that means we can shop whenever we want, and do girl stuff!"

Melanie laughed as she looked at the young blonde as she spoke up, "I would like that."

"Shit!" Serena said as her and Darien both looked outside, ignoring the looks she was receiving from Darien and Andrew as she sore, "Damn it!" She said as she began to walk towards the door, to look back to see a hand grabbing her left upper arm, "Move it, Darien."

"You can't fight a youma in your condition, Serena." He said quietly.

Serena yanked her arm free as she looked at him and smirked, "No, but I can shoot one." She said as she took out a gun from her subspace pocket and left the arcade.

Darien shook his head as he gave Melanie a kiss on the lips as he spoke up, "I'll see you later." He saw the worry in her eyes as he spoke up, "Don't worry, I'll make sure she doesn't do something stupid like she normally does." He waved bye to Andrew and ran out of the arcade to see Serena was already running towards the park. "Stupid Meatball head."

* * *

"WORLD SHAKING!" Uranus yelled as she released her attack on a youma. She clenched her fist as she saw the youma dodge her attack and yelled, "Damn it!"

Sailor Neptune shook her head as she looked to the youma and then watched as the youma fell on it's back with a hole in it's forehead. Neptune, Saturn, and Uranus all looked to see where they heard the gunshot, and saw Serena standing there with a gun in her hand. "Serenity-hime?" Neptune asked as she saw Serena smirk at the youma and then looked to them.

"Koneko?" Uranus asked, unaware how proficient Serena could use a gun, and then she glared at the man wearing a tuxedo. "What are you doing here?" She asked coldly as she bald up her fist and was walking over towards Tuxedo Mask and Serena.

"We felt the youma," Serena said as she knew it was a matter of time before the youma came back to life to attack. "He followed me and tried to make me stay at the arcade."

Uranus glared at her princess and asked, "Are you stupid? You shouldn't be out here and fighting a youma in your condition!"

"You expect me to sit on the sidelines?" Serena asked, getting upset that Uranus had to be the protective mother hen. "I can fight!" She took out her gun and shot the youma again in the head as she saw it begin to rise and looked at her scouts. "I suggest for you three to find a way to destroy the youma before I run out of bullets!"

Tuxedo Mask looked at her and asked, "Why don't you transform?"

Serena felt her heart stop as she looked back at him and mumbled, "I can't."

"What do you mean, you can't?" Tuxedo Mask asked as he looked at and then gasped, "Serena . . . I . . . why didn't you tell me?"

Serena smiled at him as she looked back to her three guardians. "Attack!" She commanded as she saw Neptune turn around and powered up her attack and released it as the youma began to stand while Uranus released her world shaking attack. "Damn it all to Hell!" Serena said as she saw their attacks only managed to weaken the youma. "I can't transform because I left Rei my brooch."

"Why?" Uranus asked.

"To let the others know that Rei would be the leader for the missions until I could get back." Serena said as she looked at the four people as she spoke up, "Besides, it's not like I could transform with it anyway."

"Silent Wall!" Saturn said as she quickly placed a barrier around them as the youma gained enough strength to release it's own attack as she heard Serena tell them she couldn't transform.

"What do you mean?" Uranus asked, already knowing the answer as she looked to Tuxedo Mask and glared.

"The last time I was here, none of my attacks worked, and the inner scouts along with my moon tiara attack combined destroyed the youma." She said as she hoped Darien and the others wouldn't remember what her transformation was caused from and what allowed her to attack.

"This is all your fault!" Uranus said angrily as she glared at Tuxedo Mask. "If you didn't back out of your duty, then she would be able to transform, and wouldn't be pregnant!"

"Uranus . . ." Neptune said as she saw Serena flinch at Uranus' harsh words.

"No, Neptune . . . he needs to realize what his actions have done! You ruined everything, you bastard!"

"I . . ."

Serena sunk to the ground and fell on her knees as she looked helplessly at her brooch while hearing the heated words Tuxedo Mask and Uranus were exchanging. "I'm still a screw up . . . no matter how hard I try . . ."

Saturn felt her shield was about to give as she yelled out, "GUYS! I need help!" She saw the hurt in Serena's eyes and heard what Serena said as she then yelled, "URANUS, shut the HELL up!" She then grunted as she felt her right foot slide back as she continued to hold the barrier. "Yes, Tuxedo Mask screwed up and I want to kill him for hurting Serena. This is not the time or place. Can't you see that even you're hurting her by your hateful words?"

Serena looked up at the youngest scout and smiled softly at her as she then looked up to see Neptune, Uranus, and Tuxedo Mask gaping at the twelve year-old for swearing. Serena took out her crystal as she silently thought, _I just want to be able to transform and help my scouts . . . I want to show them that I'm not a screw up . . . I want . . . I want to be Sailor Moon!_ The crystal began to glow as it heard it's mistress' thoughts and then nestled into a golden heart-shaped brooch with a gold crystal on the outside supported by solid gold on the outer rim with two white wings. Serena gasped as she saw the brooch and touched the brooch carefully as she felt the power. Standing off the ground, she clutched the brooch and yelled, "Moon Eternal Power!" A white light bathed Serena as an upturn crescent moon appeared on her forehead as angel wings merged from her back, as her sailor fuku changed to a three layer skirt with the bottom layer blue, the middle layer red, and the top layer yellow. Her top stayed white as her bow turned had the brooch nestled by wings, as her collar stayed blue, as the sleeves to the uniform turned puffy and pink, as her elbow length gloves had red cuffs at the top and the bottom of her gloves had a red band with a crescent moon pointing to her fingers. Her boots changed from red to white with a red band and upturned crescent moon in the center. The upturned crescent moon stayed in the middle of her forehead with a feather like crown in her hair as the finishing touch was the red chocker with a pink heart and an upturned crescent moon in the center.

Eternal Sailor Moon opened her eyes and looked her new transformation over as she saw her once round stomach was smooth. "Sugoi . . ." she said as she felt a weight on her back and gasped as she saw wings. "Amazing . . ."

Uranus, Neptune, Saturn, and Tuxedo Mask all looked at Eternal Sailor Moon with shock and admiration as they saw her new transformation. Saturn yelling out, "I can't hold on much longer!"

Eternal Sailor Moon smiled softly at Neptune and spoke up, "I'm ready." She produced a red and white wand with an elegant garnet top as she looked to the youma and called out her attack, "Starlight honeymoon therapy kiss!" A pink light shot out from the wand and hit the youma in time as Saturn's silence wall gave way.

The small group watched as the light hit the youma, the youma fell to it's knees as it turned into a gardner with a flower appearing above the gardener's head as the flower blossom enclosed around a gold diamond and disappeared back into the gardener's body. They watched with wonderment and questions about the new enemy. Eternal Sailor Moon fell to her knees and transformed back into her civilian form from the energy drain as she looked at her scouts and Tuxedo Mask and spoke up, "I'm okay . . . just a little drained."

"Let's get you home, Koneko." Uranus said as she along with the others also transformed back into their civilian forms.

"Can we go back to the arcade? I'm actually hungry." Serena said as she allowed Amara to help her walk.

"You bet."

Serena smiled softly at her and then spoke up, "You need to apologize to Darien, Amara. It wasn't his fault that I couldn't transform."

"I'm not apologizing to him." Amara said with disgust as she felt guilty as she watched Serena look away with shame. "Koneko . . ."

"It's okay, Amara, I understand, but you also need to realize we'll need his help with this new enemy." Serena said as she felt she could walk by herself once more. She looked at Darien and smiled as she said, "I just hope Melanie will understand."

"She will." Darien said. The five of them all walked into the arcade as Serena walked to a booth and sat down across from Darien. "Hey." Darien said as Melanie sat down next to him while Amara and Michelle sat next to Serena, and Hotaru sat next to Melanie.

Melanie saw the exhaustion on Serena's face as she asked, "Are you okay, Serena?"

"Mhmm?" Serena said as she heard her name and then smiled at Melanie as she spoke up, "Yeah, just tired."

Andrew walked over and looked at Serena with concern as he asked, "You okay?"

"Yeah. Can I get three cheeseburgers, two chocolate shakes, two orders of fries, and an order of onion rings?" She said with a smile and then laughed as she asked, "What?"

"Nothing." Andrew said a he shook his head to put in the order for his friends.

"You never ate that much food," Darien commented as he watched Serena lay her head on the table again as he asked with concern, "Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just didn't realize with the new transformation and protecting the baby I'd be so drained and hungry."

Melanie smiled at Serena as she spoke up, "Hey, I would probably order just as much if I was in your condition."

Serena smiled at her new friend as she asked, "Do you want to go shopping tomorrow?"

"I'll go with you as long as you're not too tired after today." Melanie answered as Andrew placed down their drinks and Serena's first chocolate shake. Melanie then smiled as she asked, "Have you decided on a name yet, for your baby?"

Michelle smiled softly at the friendship Serena and Melanie had as she saw Amara at ease with the conversation. Michelle looked at her and spoke up, "Perhaps tomorrow we can buy some baby things."

"We can throw her a baby shower!" Melanie said excitedly as she looked at Michelle who was smiling.

Serena smiled as she looked at them and shook her head as she spoke up, "I don't want a baby shower if Amy, Mina, Lita, and Rei can't be here. As for the name, no . . . I'm still trying to decide."

"How far along are you?" Melane asked.

"Five months."


	9. Chapter 9

"Rei, are you okay?" Mina asked as she heard Rei in the bathroom. She walked in to see Rei was laying her head on her arm. She walked over and sat on the edge of the tub as she helped hold Rei's hair away from her face. "Rei?" She asked again with concern.

Rei closed her eyes as she replied, "Yes. . ."

"This has been going on for a little over a week, Rei." Mina said as she tried to figure out what Rei could be sick with.

"I'm sure it will last a little bit longer too." Rei said as she began to vomit the contents of breakfast.

"You don't have to flu do, you?"

"No," Rei said as she wiped her mouth with some toilet paper as she answered, "I'm pregnant, Mina."

Mina's eyes widened as she smiled at her friend as she asked, "Wufei?"

Rei shook her head as she asked, "How?" Seeing Mina was about to answer, she shook her head and spoke up, "Never mind . . . you're the scout of love . . .blah, blah, blah."

Mina laughed as she hugged her friend, "I'm happy for you, Rei."

Rei smiled softly as she spoke up, "Thanks, I'm just afraid he'll leave me . . ."

Mina frowned and then gently slapped Rei in the back of the head as she spoke up, "He's not Chad, and he's a keeper."

"But," Rei began as she was rubbing the back of her head as she glared at Mina. She sighed as she spoke up, "When you have people leave you, it's hard not to think of the bad."

Mina smiled as they heard a knock at their door as she spoke up, "You need to give him a chance, Rei." She left the bathroom and opened the door to see Wufei standing there while holding a bouquet of Cali-lilies in his right hand. She smiled as she spoke up, "Come on in and I'll let Rei know that you are here."

Wufei gave her a nod and stepped into the dorm as he heard Rei vomiting in the bathroom. Setting the flowers down, he followed Mina, and spoke up, "Rei?"

Rei peered over her shoulder to see Wufei standing there and smiled softly as she answered him, "Food poisoning."

Mina shook her head as she spoke up, "I'm going out with Duo. Call if you need anything."

Wufei waited until he heard the door close and knelt next to Rei as he spoke up, "You're lying."

"I am not-"

Wufei chuckled as he held back her hair as he commented, "You said you had food poisoning last week, Rei."

Rei sighed as she wiped her mouth again with toilet paper as she leaned against the tub to look at him as she sighed and answered his questioning eyes. "I'm pregnant, Wufei."

Wufei sat next to her and grabbed her hand as he looked into her violet eyes and spoke up, "I know."

"How?"

"You've been sick for two weeks now. Merian . . . she had the same symptoms when she was pregnant."

Rei looked at him as he talked about his dead wife, and asked, "Did she die while she was pregnant?"

Wufei looked at her and wrapped his arms around her as he answered her, "She had a miscarriage right before the colony was attacked."

Rei leaned her head against his chest as she closed her eyes and asked, "You won't leave me?"

Wufei kissed her head as he answered her, "I'm not that stupid rockstar in your world Rei. I won't have you get an abortion either and then leave you three days after." He reached into his coat pocket and took out a small velvet box, "In fact, I was coming over to take you out to dinner and then propose."

Rei gasped as she looked into his dark raven eyes as she knew together they were helping each other mend their shattered hearts. "You . . ."

Wufei chuckled as he kissed her on the lips as he asked her, "Will you marry me?"

"Yes." She said with happiness and wrapped her arms around him as she hugged him.

**21****st**** Century**

"Sailor Moon!" Uranus asked as she saw Sailor Moon get hit with an attack as she pushed Saturn out of the way.

Sailor Moon grunted at the burnt mark as she yelled back, "I'm okay!"

The youma was about to release another attack until Neptune released her deep submerge attack. Sailor Moon pushed herself back off the ground, took out her wand, and called forth her attack. "Starlight honeymoon therapy kiss!"

Again, the youma disappeared the same way, revealing a human body with a flower covering a gold crystal. Sailor Moon fell back on her knees as her transformation wore off as she sighed, "I don't think I'll get used to the new powers."

"You're also protecting a little one." Amara said as she transformed back into her civilian clothing, followed by Hotaru and Michelle. Amara and Hotaru being closer to Serena, helped her stand up as Amara asked, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, just tired." Serena said as she leaned against Amara and asked, "Can we go home?"

"You bet, Koneko."

**AC 195**

Wufei sat with Rei on their couch and watched TV while eating pizza. Rei kept looking at her platinum silver ring with a 14-carat emerald-cut diamond. She snuggled closer to Wufei as she asked, "What would you do if we had a girl?"

Wufei looked down at her and scowled as he spoke up, "That would be despicable. We're going to have strong men."

"What's wrong with having a girl?!"

Wufei chuckled as he looked into her eyes as he answered, "She'll be the death of me, worrying about some idiot baka breaking her heart. If we had sons, I can threaten them for mistreating _any_ onnas."

Rei laughed and sat up as the door opened as Duo and Mina stepped inside of the dorm laughing. "Hey Wufei!" Duo said as he sat down on the chair as Mina grabbed a hand full of popcorn and sat on his lap.

Mina's eyes went wide as she noticed the shiny diamond on Rei's left hand and stood up as she yelled, "NO WAY!"

Rei smiled at Mina as answered, "Yes, Mina. Wufei and I are getting married."

Duo began to choke on a popcorn kernel as he gasped out, "What the hell?" He then grinned from ear to ear as he looked at Wufei and smiled. "You sly dog."

Rei chuckled as she spoke up, "Thanks, Duo."

Mina quickly ran to the door and spoke up, "I'll be right back!" She yelled excitedly as she slammed the door shut and ran across the hall to knock on Amy and Lita's door. "Come on – come on, come on!" She said impatiently.

Amy opened the door to see Mina dancing around anxiously as she asked, "Mina, is everything-"

"Lita, it's an emergency!"

Lita came out into the hall to see Mina dragging Amy across the hall to her dorm. "Mina?" Lita asked as she followed Mina, wondering if Serena was back.

"Mina, what's going on?" Amy asked logically as she saw Duo smiling stupidly, while Rei was trying to keep Wufei from exploding.

"REI'S GETTING MARRIED!" She yelled once Lita entered the apartment.

"Wha . . . OH MY GOSH!" Lita yelled then ran over to Rei dragging Amy and Mina as they gave Rei a group hug. "Rei, this is so exciting!"

Rei laughed as she looked to Mina and spoke up, "Thanks Mina for ruining the surprise."

"Gomen." Mina replied with a blush staining her cheeks.

The girls parted as they situated themselves in the living room as Lita smiled and asked, "Oh, can I make the cake and cook the food?"

Rei laughed as she shook her head at Lita and Mina as she spoke up, "We'll see." Rei said as she leaned back into Wufei.

Amy looked at them and asked, "When did you two start dating?"

"Um . . ." Rei began, unsure of what to say to her friends.

"One month." Wufei answered as he looked to the shock faces of her friends. Wufei stood and motioned to Duo, "Maxwell, we have work to do on our Gundams."

"Right." Duo said as he also stood, gave Mina a kiss, and left the four girls to work on his Gundam with Wufei and the other pilots.

"One month, don't you think that's a little fast Rei?" Lita asked as she waited for the men to leave.

"He's not Chad, if that's what you mean?" Rei countered back as she sat back down on the couch to stare at her beautiful ring.

"No, but you wanted to kill Wufei on our last mission." Lita answered.

Rei sighed as she knew she couldn't keep her secret from them, and she knew she couldn't avoid them like Serena could. "I'm pregnant." She finally confessed as she looked up to see Lita and Amy look at her with surprised looks as she spoke up, "Say it. Say that I'm a whore, and how I can't wait to get laid."

Lita closed her mouth and shook her head as she walked over to her friend and sat down as she wrapped her arm around Rei's shoulders and spoke up, "Nah. I'm happy to know you moved on from the heartache Chad caused you. Wufei is a good man, Rei. I'm happy for you." She said as she hugged her.

Amy also sat on the opposite side of Rei as she spoke up, "I was just surprised you managed to capture Wufei's heart. After all, he doesn't speak of women too highly."

Rei smiled and laughed as she wrapped her left arm around Amy's waist as she spoke up, "You guys are the best."

"If only Serena could be here, it would be perfect." Mina said as she sat down in the chair.

**21****st**** Century**

"Oh look at this," Melanie said as she held up baby overalls with a train on the front pocket with a red shirt and matching hat.

"That is cute." Serena said as she was looking at some blankets.

"Have you decided on a name yet?"

"No, not yet." Serena answered as she walked to a next rack to look at some pajamas.

A woman with waist length blue hair was walking by the baby section as a set of familiar buns caught her attention. Her azure eyes looked at the young woman who was looking at baby clothes and talking to another woman with raven hair. Her eyes widened as the woman with the familiar buns turned enough to allow the woman to gasp. The woman walked to the unexpected women and spoke up, "Serena?"

Serena's heart stopped as she heard a familiar voice as she quickly took in a deep breath before she turned to face the woman who addressed her. "Mother." She called back as she turned around to see her mother's wide eyes.

Ilene looked at Serena and then asked, "You disappear for four months and come back to Japan – pregnant?"

Serena flinched at her mother's remark as she answered back, "Yes." Serena looked away as she continued to speak, "One of the reasons I never came back home . . ."

"Your father and I worried sick about you, Serena. You said you would be gone for a few months doing who knows what . . . and now. . ." Ilene sighed as she didn't approve of Serena's lifestyle as she spoke up, "I just wish you could be honest with us, Serena."

Serena looked up at her mother as she bit out, "If I was honest with you and Dad, you would have been killed! Why my friends and I left is because a lifestyle we did not choose, Mom. We wanted to tell all of you the truth but knew it was for the best to lie to all of you - to keep you safe."

Ilene looked at her daughter with confusion as her anger began to simmer as she asked, "What is it that you couldn't tell your father and me, Serena? That you were having premarital sex and ended up pregnant?"

"No." She hung up the pajamas forcefully as she looked at her mother and spoke in a commanding tone, "If you want to know the truth, then follow Melanie and me to Amara's and Michelle's mansion." Serena looked back to Melanie and asked, "Can we leave?"

Melanie gave Serena a nod as she looked to Ilene and hoped Ilene wouldn't turn Serena away. "Let's go."

**AC 195**

Rei and Amy both sat at a table in the warehouse working on the new communication system to their Gundams as Rei took out her scout communicator and asked, "Do you think we could re-wire the Gundams to match the frequency to our communicators?"

"I don't know. I think the only one would know is Trista."

"And what do you need to know?" Trista asked as she appeared from no where while holding a cup of coffee. She smiled softly to the startled girls and spoke up, "Gomen. I didn't mean to startle you two."

Rei shook her head as she flipped open her communicator and then pointed to the communication system the Gundams used. "We were wondering if we could rewire the Gundams communication systems to be on the same frequency as our communicators. This base knows we're coming after them and probably knows about all the human frequencies so they would be able to listen into our conversations."

Trista walked to the table and looked at the blueprints as she spoke up, "It is possible."

Wufei and the boys all looked to the older woman as she talked to Amy and Rei. Wufei looked back to the blueprints to the Gundams and asked, "Why doesn't Wing Zero have modifications?"

Heero shrugged his shoulders as he wondered the same thing as he looked over the blueprints multiple times. He turned his attention back to Shenlong as he was helping Wufei drilling in the new armor. He then asked, "Is it true?"

"Is what true, Yuy?" Wufei asked, as he saw the others were too busy to listen to their conversation.

"You and Rei are getting married?"

"Yes. How did you find out?" Wufei asked and then saw Heero smirk as he asked, "Duo?"

Heero gave him a nod and went back to work on Shenlong, unaware Trista was watching him.

"How did you get new communicators?" Amy asked as Trista set down nine communicators.

"Serena." Trista answered as she looked to their questioning eyes as she spoke up, "She used the crystal to create the new communicators. She thought they would be more useful seeing how she designed them so they could be used as either a cell-phone or like a small palm-pilot." She picked up a black communicator with a silver crescent moon on it as she flipped the top up to reveal a texting pad and at the end of the device a connection device. She then picked up a USB cord, plugged it in and then walked over to a computer and plugged the other end to the cord. The communication panel popped up onto the computer to show Trista's face. "She thought the old communicator designs weren't practical enough for the lifestyles you're living, especially back in our world."

"Wow." Amy said as she picked up her communicator and noticed the colors also matched with the corresponding Gundams. "Trista," she addressed as she noticed there was no communicator matching Wing Zero. "Where's Heero's communicator?"

The room went quiet at Amy's question and all ears and eyes were on the three women at the table. Trista unplugged the communicator, walked over to Heero, and gave it to him as she spoke up, "Right here. He'll be piloting Silver Eclipse. He's the most experienced and can handle the strain the Gundam can cause on the pilot's body."

Heero took the device and flinched at the mention he would be piloting Serena's Gundam, and sighed. He turned back and began to work on Wufei's Gundam, fighting for control of his emotions and the fact he would be piloting Serena's Gundam.

The group looked at him and thought they saw Heero flinch, but frowned after Heero went back to work on Shenlong. Mina clutched her chest as she stared at Heero, but said nothing and leaned into the comforting embrace of Duo as he also looked at Heero with sadness and worry in his cobalt eyes. He leaned down and whispered in her ear, "He misses her, Babe. He was programmed to have no emotions affect him – none."

Mina looked up at him as she spoke softly, "How does he cope?"

"I don't know . . ." Duo said sadly as he then kissed her temple and spoke up, "I need help installing the armor on the right arm."

Mina turned around and hugged him as she spoke up, "Alright."

**21****st**** Century**

"Mrs. Tsukino, can I get you some tea?" Michelle asked as she saw how nervous Serena was and knew there was a reason Ilene was sitting on the couch, while Serena was pacing the floor.

Ilene looked up at Michelle and spoke up, "Yes, please." She then looked back to her daughter as she silently wondered how Serena could make friends with a world-known violinists and painter along with a famous racecar driver. "Serena?" Ilene asked as she giggled softly as she watched her daughter stop abruptly to look at her with confusion. "Why are you so nervous?"

"I think you should wait for the tea." Serena said as she went back to her pacing as she clutched onto her new brooch in her right pant pocket. Serena then stopped abruptly and spoke out loud, "Shit, I forgot!"

Ilene's eyes widened as she wondered where her daughter learned how to speak such profanity as she asked, "Forgot what?"

Serena looked at her mom and sat down in the chair as she slouched down thinking about her dilemma. "Nothing, Mom."

Ilene looked at her skeptically and looked up as Michelle placed the teacup down while pouring the water in their cups. "Thank you, Ms. Meioh."

Michelle smiled softly at her as she spoke up, "You can just call me, Michelle, Mrs. Tsukino."

Amara came walking in the living room to see their guest, and then looked to Serena who was mumbling something to herself. "Koneko?" Amara spoke up and chuckled as she watched as Serena looked up at her like a small child. "Is everything okay?"

"No." Serena said as she looked back to her mom and sighed. "Mom, I don't know the best way to put this, but . . ." she stood up and blurted out, "I'm Sailor Moon!"

Michelle, Ilene, and Amara all chocked on their sip of tea as they looked at Serena with different reactions – Ilene didn't know if she should laugh or believe her daughter while Amara and Michelle wondered what possessed Serena to tell her mother the truth. "You're joking right, Serena?" Ilene asked as she couldn't comprehend Serena being the savior of the world.

Serena took out her brooch and placed it down on the coffee table as she answered her mother, "I wish I was, Mom. Amara, Michelle, Hotaru, Trista, Mina, Rei, Amy, and Lita are the other Sailor Scouts; while Darien is Tuxedo Mask. We lied to our families to protect all of you from our enemies. The few months that I was gone, is because I was in another dimension helping out there, and fell in love with the man that help create the child I'm carrying. Amy, Rei, Lita, and Mina are still in that dimension helping out with the war, while I came back to help out here with the growing threats. I wish I can transform but it takes too much energy so," she looked to Amara and asked, "Amara, can you transform?"

Amara delicately placed her teacup on the table as she looked to Serena and at Ilene as she knew there was a reason why Serena was telling them their deepest secret. "Alright." She took out a dark blue pen with the symbol of Uranus in the center of a star and called out, "Uranus Planet Power!"

Ilene had to close her eyes as a gust of wind filled the living room followed by a bright light. She opened her azure eyes to see Amara standing there wearing a uniform she saw the Sailor Scouts wear and spoke out, "Oh my . . ." she then looked to Serena and set the teacup down as she spoke up, "It makes sense. The bruises, cuts, burns, and why you were always tired."

"How?" Serena asked as she thought she hid those well.

"I would walk in your room to call you down for dinner, but found you asleep at your desk with your textbooks open as her sleeves bunched up to reveal your injuries. I knew you weren't being abused due to some of the cuts looked unnatural and the next day they would be gone. Plus, I've heard you mention Luna's name and she actually responded when you thought no one was around to listen, especially with your door closed."

"Why didn't you ever call me out?" Serena asked as she realized how careless she was.

Ilene shrugged her shoulders as she answered, "Because, I respected your privacy and knew if you had a talking cat it was something you would tell me eventually. I now understand why your grades were so low. You simply didn't have the energy to do your work. How many times a day did you fight a youma?"

"Once to maybe three times a day." Amara spoke up as they knew out of all of the scouts, Serena's powers drained her more physically due to the power of the Imperium Silver Crystal.

Ilene looked at the girls in the house and then looked to Melanie and asked, "What Sailor Scout are you?"

Melanie smiled at Ilene as she answered, "I'm not. I'm Darien's fiancée."

"Oh . . ." Ilene said as she looked to Serena who was smiling and then asked, "Do you mind if Serena and I talk alone?"

Michelle, Amara, and Melanie all smiled and walked into the kitchen to give the mother and daughter privacy. Ilene stood from the couch and walked over to Serena and embraced her in a hug, "I'm so sorry, Serena . . . what I said in the store, and . . ."

Serena hugged her back and spoke up, "I wanted to tell you and dad about me being Sailor Moon. I'm sorry, too."

Mother and daughter smiled at each other as Ilene looked down to Serena's stomach and asked, "How far along are you?"

"Five months and I'm having a boy."

"My first grandson!" She hugged Serena again as she asked, "Do you have a name picked out?"

"Not yet." Serena answered as she leaned back into the chair as she asked, "Would you like to see a picture of the father?"

"Would I!" Ilene watched as Serena had a picture materialize from nowhere as she asked, "How did you do that?"

Serena chuckled as she answered her mother's question, "We call it a sub-space pocket. We can put anything we want in it and when we want that item, we think of it and there it is." She then gave the picture to her mom and spoke up, "His name is Heero Yuy and he's a Gundam Pilot in the other dimension."

"He's very good looking, but seems cold." Ilene said as she noticed his Prussian eyes.

"He was trained to be the perfect soldier. Kill first - ask questions later and don't show any emotions."

"Poor boy . . . how old is he?"

"Eighteen." Serena answered as she looked at her mom and asked, "Would you like to stay for dinner?"

"Or you can move back home." Ilene answered as she missed her daughter and saw Serena's shoulders fall. "Your father will be upset, Serena, but he will get over it eventually. Besides, it looks like Heero will treat you well. I guess you two both have sacrificed so much for the world you both live in, and yet are denied happiness. If he makes you happy and this child is the result for you two to be happy, then I approve."

"Even if I had sex before I was married?" Serena asked.

"You're old enough to make your decisions, Serena. Guessing where the world fell on your shoulders at fourteen, you grew up faster then you should have."

Serena hugged her as she whispered, "Thanks Mom, but" she drew back as she looked at her mom, "I have to check in with Trista at the Time Gates. Can we meet tomorrow at nine at the Crown for breakfast?"

"You bet." Ilene kissed Serena's forehead as she spoke up, "I meant what I said, Serena. I would like for you to move back home. I'll talk with your father tonight."

"Thanks, Mom." Serena said as she hugged Ilene one last time before she left. Serena sat back down in the chair as she watched the door close and sighed. "I guess I better go to." Serena stood up and walked into the kitchen to see Amara, Michelle, and Melanie all sitting at the table looking guilty. "How much did you hear?" Serena asked with a smirk as she shook her head, "It doesn't matter. I came in here to let you know that I'm going to the Time Gates to check in with the others. I'll be back later tonight." She closed her eyes and was gone.

Amara looked to Michelle with a frown on her face as she spoke up, "I didn't know she could teleport so easily."

"I didn't either, but it also looks her powers have increased." Michelle wrapped an arm around Amara and spoke up, "She'll be okay." She then kissed Amara on the cheek as she looked to Melanie and asked, "Would you like to stay for dinner?"

"No thanks, Darien and I are going out." She smiled softly at Amara to see Amara clenching her fists as she asked, "Do you think it's best to know your future or have the freedom to choose?"

"Why-" Amara began as she lunged at Melanie across the table only to feel a hand grabbing the back of her shirt, "Michelle . . ."

Michelle shook her head as she looked at Melanie and smiled apologetically as she spoke up, "She does have a point, Dear. Serena and Darien would both sacrifice their dreams just so that we could achieve ours. They deserve to be happy." She then turned back to the stove and asked, "When should we plan a babyshower?"

"I don't know, I'll ask Trista once Serena gets back from the Time Gates." Amara answered as Melanie smiled at them and then left. "I don't like her."

Michelle chuckled as she commented, "You don't like anyone that gets in the way of our mission, Love. I happen to like her and she's been good to Serena. She gets her out of the house."

Amara sighed as she looked back to Michelle and asked, "When did things go wrong? I thought we had a set future, something to look forward to, and now . . ."

"We still protect our princess and fight along her side. Perhaps it is best not knowing what our future holds."

**Time Gates**

Serena appeared and walked to the gate of AC 195 as she looked to the mirror which showed her the current events. She delicately placed her hand over an image as she whispered, "I miss you."

"He misses you." Came Pluto's voice as she chuckled and apologized, "Gomen, Serenity-hime, I didn't mean to scare you."

Serena smiled at her dear friend and spoke up, "It's okay." She looked back to the mirror and asked, "How are the modifications coming?"

"Good." Pluto then silently watched Serena as she looked at Heero's lone figure as everyone else left the warehouse. "He'll be piloting Silver Eclipse."

"I know." Serena answered as she watched as Heero touched Silver Eclipse. Serena quickly wiped away a tear as she watched Heero lower his hand and shook his head. Serena turned around and looked up at Pluto as she asked, "How . . . how is he?"

"Why don't you go and see him?" Pluto asked as she knew Heero was hurting just as bad if not worse then her princess.

Serena shook her head as she whispered, "I can't."

"Can't or won't?" Pluto asked to see what Serena would do. She took a step towards her as she spoke up, "Hime, go see him."

Serena shook her head as she looked up at Pluto and commanded, "I'll be back in a month in time for the mission. Watch over him and the others." She didn't give Pluto a chance to speak up, for she disappeared just as quickly as she came.

Pluto's shoulders slouched as she looked back to the mirror to see Heero was sitting on a bench and looking at the full moon. "I tried, Heero."


	10. Chapter 10

"This is it?" Duo asked as he looked up to Deathscythe as he as then sighed. He looked back at the others as he asked, "When do we leave for the actual mission?"

"In three weeks." Rei answered as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes as she looked to the clock and shook her head as she commented, "I think we should get to bed."

Wufei draped his coat over her as he spoke up, "I'll drive you home."

Rei smiled at him and walked with him. The others just smiled at the two and soon followed.

**21****st**** Century**

"Koneko?" Amara called out as she knocked on Serena's door and asked, "Are you ready?

"Yes." Serena answered through the door as she then opened it. "Are they here yet?"

Amara shook her head as she spoke up, "You look nervous."

"I am. My father is just adjusting to me being Sailor Moon."

"Everything will work out, Koneko. You're more then welcome here at anytime."

"Thanks," Serena said with a smile as she hugged her and spoke up, "All of my stuff is already down there, right?"

"Yes." Amara grabbed her hand and spoke up, "Michelle has breakfast ready. Your mother called and said they'll be here in forty-five minutes due to they had to pick up something."

"Okay." Serena said more calmly as she walked in the kitchen to see Michelle already had her plate dished up with bacon, pancakes, and hash-browns. "Thanks, Michelle."

"You're welcome." Serena began to eat her breakfast then gasped as she spoke with a mouth full of food, "I almost forgot!" She saw Hotaru, Amara, and Michelle looking at her with confusion as she smiled as she took out four new communicators. She swallowed her food and then handed the communicators to Hotaru, Amara, and Michelle as she explained, "These are your new communicators. I thought since I updated the inners, I might as well develop new ones for you."

Hotaru looked at her black and purple communicator with a crescent moon on the front as she commented, "It looks like a cell phone."

"I thought it would look more natural if we need to contact each other instead of talking to a watch just incase someone happened to see us. If you want, you can use it as a cell phone as well or like a mini-computer. I got the inspiration from the new Apple phone from AT&T."

Hotaru's eyes widened as she spoke up, "Sugoi." She gave Serena a hug and a kiss on the cheek, "I have to go to school now. Bye Serena, and thanks for the new phone!"

Serena smiled as she looked to see Michelle and Amara looking at her with frowns as she asked innocently, "What?"

Amara shook her head as she asked, "Do you think giving a twelve-year old a cell phone is a good idea?"

Serena smiled as she finished her breakfast and shrugged her shoulders. "She's responsible." Serena said defending Hotaru as she then commented, "Just because she's the youngest it doesn't mean she should go without a communicator."

Michelle shook her head as she commented, "We'll keep that in mind when your son becomes twelve and he gets his first bullet-bike."

Serena laughed as they all turned their attention to the door. "Well, I guess it's time."

"Guess so, Princess." Michelle answered as she cleared the dishes and followed Amara and Serena into the living room.

**AC 195**

"Wufei, where are we going?" Rei asked as she noticed they passed the turn to the warehouse and was confused as Wufei looked at her with a smile. "Wufei?"

"You'll see." He answered as he knew the surprise couldn't wait.

"We were supposed to be at warehouse in twenty-minutes to go over the plans to this mission." She said crossly as she then mumbled, "I hate being late."

Wufei chuckled as he looked at her and commented, "Do you think I am so careless that I wouldn't inform our comrades why we're late?"

Rei glared at him as she asked, "Everyone knows?"

Wufei chuckled again as he pulled into a dark driveway as he spoke up, "Well, seeing how we're getting married in another month –"

Rei interrupted him as she looked at him and asked, "Is this a Shinto shrine?"

Wufei smirked as he turned off his Lexus RX and asked, "Don't you want a tour?"

Rei looked at him with surprise in her eyes as she asked, "A tour?"

Wufei chuckled as he got out of the car, walked around, and helped Rei out as he took a hold of her hand to walk up the steps to the house. "Well, go check it out." Wufei instructed as he unlocked the door.

"How?" Rei asked but then shook her head as she slipped off her shoes and walked into the small four bedroom house. She walked through the living room to see the kitchen was big enough for a table and gasped as she looked out the window to the kitchen to see Chinese lanterns lighting the yard. She looked back to see Wufei was standing in the living room watching her as she turned her attention back to the yard. She slid the door open and stepped onto the wooden porch to see another lit building to the left. "A shrine?" She asked herself as the shrine reminded her of the one back in her world. She walked on the balcony as it wrapped around the house and the steps led to a stone pathway to the shrine. She followed the steps and walked up the steps to see another deck wrapped around the building. She noticed she was on the back side of the shrine as she walked around to the front to see the front was well lit.

"So?" Wufei asked as he walked up next to her as he saw the steep stairs which led to the temple.

"I don't understand why a house is this close to a shrine." Rei commented.

Wufei wrapped his arms around her stomach as he spoke up, "It's for the owners to have their own place while attending to the temple duties."

"But why would we . . ." she trailed off as she turned around and looked him in the eyes as she asked, "Is this ours?"

Wufei smiled as he kissed her lips as he answered her, "Every bit of it. I talked to Lita and the rest of the onnas to find out more about the world you came from and knew this was one of your desires. There's also a small building to the temple where I am going to open a dojo."

Rei hugged him and kissed him as she slid open the door to the front of the temple and gasped. "It's like the one my grandpa owns . . ." she looked back to see Wufei standing in the doorway as she walked out and followed the deck to see another room with a fire burning, "Did you build this?" Rei asked as she looked to see Wufei standing behind her.

"No. The old man said it was here before he took over the temple."

Rei looked back to the fire and asked, "Is it okay if I have a few minutes by myself?"

"Sure." Wufei watched as Rei bowed to the door before she stepped foot inside of the fire room, and watched as she sat down on her knees in front of the fire as she began to meditate. Wufei still curious watched as Rei sat there motionless as he was about to leave her to mediate until he heard her call out elements in Japanese and with each word her hands moved. His coal eyes widened as he saw the small fire come to life as Rei's violet eyes snapped open to stare into the burning flames.

"We never saw the fire come to life before . . ." said the old man as he came to check on his place to see the new buyers. He looked at the man and then gasped as he saw a beautiful woman sitting in front of the fire commanding for the fire to show her things none of them understood. "She's remarkable . . . a true priestess indeed."

Wufei looked to the old man and bowed as he commented, "She sure is."

"A beauty too," the old man's wife commented as she saw the woman stand and bow to the fire. "We didn't mean to interrupt your reading." The woman said to Rei once she reached the door.

Rei looked at her and smiled as she spoke softly, "You didn't. I was done."

Wufei spoke up, "Rei, this is the couple who owned the shrine."

Rei bowed and shook their hands as she asked, "Why are you selling such a unique temple?"

The old woman smiled as she looked into Rei's violet eyes as she answered her, "It's too much work for us _old_ people. When I met your fiance two days ago about wanting to buy it, I was hesitant. My husband was sure your fiancé was the one. I didn't think so, but seeing you, I can now leave here with peace."

Rei smiled at her as she asked, "How long have you owned this place?"

"Almost seventy years. We got married when we were both eighteen and stayed here since then."

"My Grandpa took over his father's shrine when he was twenty. I moved in with him when I was six and helped him with basic chores while watching him."

"You'll make a wonderful priestess. We just ask that we can come visit." The woman asked.

"You bet. Next time, I'll sure to have some tea ready." She looked to the older man and asked, "I have a question to ask of you."

"Yes, my dear?"

"Can you be the one to marry us?"

The old coupled laughed as they looked at the young couple as the man smiled at them, "It would be our honor. We must be going, we are meeting our great-great-grandson for dinner. Mr. Chang has our contact information. Give us a call and we'll make arrangements."

"It was nice to meet you . . ."

The woman chuckled as she looked at Rei and spoke up, "You can call me Akiko and my husband's name is Kazuya."

"It was nice to meet you Akiko-san and Kazuya-san." Rei bowed to them and watched as the old couple descended down the stairs as Rei turned to Wufei and gave him another hug. "Thank-you."

"For what?"

"Loving me and making me feel at home."

Wufei kissed her hair as he held her tighter as he spoke up, "You make me feel the same. We should get going."

Rei sighed as she took a hold of his hand and gave him a nod, "I guess so."

Wufei helped opened her door and got in as he drove them to the warehouse for their mission as he commented, "You seem more at ease."

Rei looked at him with a smile as she grabbed a hold of his hand and answered, "I am. The fire showed me what I needed to know."

"What would that be?"

"Serena is doing well and she's moving in with her parents." She sighed as she leaned back and spoke up, "I'm not going on this mission."

"I wouldn't ask you to."

Rei looked at him as she felt tired from the fire reading as she spoke up, "I'll stay at the base to help direct Heero with Silver Eclipse. I can channel some of my energy to help him pilot it when the time comes."

Wufei frowned as he glanced at her, "Don't do anything stupid. You need your energy and strength for the baby."

"I know." Rei looked ahead and saw the warehouse as she spoke up, "Are you ready?"

The group waited patiently for Wufei and Rei to show up and looked up as two figures came walking in from the back holding hands. Heero looked up from the layouts Serena and him collected from their missions and spoke up, "We leave in five."

Rei walked to the table and drew a circle in the quadrants as she spoke up, "These are the areas you need to be. The areas I have circled is where the enemy will launch a surprise attack. I'll tell you when to position yourself in those areas and who will move to what area. We need to make sure Heero also has enough backup to ensure he gets in and out of the base."

"How do you know the enemy has set up traps?" Duo asked.

Rei looked at him as she answered, "The sacred fire showed me what I needed to know for this mission."

The girls all smiled as they noticed how relaxed Rei looked as Mina asked, "But that isn't all the fire showed you, is it?"

Rei smiled as she looked at her and answered, "No. That is not important right now. I suggest you all get in your Gundams and head out."

"You're not coming?" Mina asked.

"No. I'm staying right here. I'm needed here."

The girls understood and gave her a hug as the got into their Gundams. Rei gave Wufei a kiss and spoke up, "Be careful."

"I will." He said as he kissed he forehead and then smiled, "I'll see you in a few hours."

Rei smiled at him as she looked to Heero and walked over to him as she spoke up, "You still haven't figured out how to get in her Gundam?"

Heero looked at her and shook his head as he replied, "No."

Rei looked at the black and silver Gundam as she instructed him, "You need to concentrate on seeing yourself sitting inside of the cockpit. Silver Eclipse requires you to channel your energy into it. I'll be here to help if you begin to loose your energy too quickly." She smiled at him as she spoke up, "Heero?"

Heero looked back and grunted, "Hn?"

"Don't give up out there." Rei advised as she stepped back and took out her communicator and touched the all-call button. "Can everybody hear me okay?"

"Rodger." Came seven voices while Heero used that time to enter Silver Eclipse.

"Good. Move out." Rei commanded as she walked back to the table with her communicator flipped open.

* * *

Heero took a deep breath and slowly released it as he sat in the cockpit to Silver Eclipse as he nervously ran a hand through his hair. "It smells like you." He looked through the window to see the group take off as he remembered this Gundam was fast and knew he would be able to catch up with the others once he figured out how to pilot the system. He noticed there was only a control button and a control handle for maneuvering as he asked, "How did she pilot this thing?"

His eyes noticed a blinking yellow light and pushed it to see a screen show with Serena looking at him. He took in a shaky breath as he noticed her stomach was round and touched the image with a shaking hand as he spoke up, "I'm the screw up."

The image blinked and then began to speak. "Heero, I want to apologize for the way things turned out. If you are seeing this, then that means the time has come for the last mission to end this war." The image sighed as it began to speak again, "Silver Eclipse is different from the other Gundams due to the energy it requires for piloting and attacking. Seeing how you've mastered the Zero system and knowing your piloting skills, I knew you would be able to handle Silver Eclipse, for she is needed in this battle. If you look at the control panel you will see different colored buttons. The yellow button is for any messages the pilot needs to be aware of; the blue button shows a screen that will indicate where the enemy dolls are located; the green button is to switch into the jet you saw me in for the first time; the red button is the cloaking device; and the pink button is to open up the communication link between the Gundams."

Heero looked at each button and then asked, "How do I move this thing?"

"You're probably wondering how to maneuver the machine. Simple, you think of what you want it to do. The joy stick allows you to increase or decrease in speed by either pushing the stick forward or back. To attack the dolls, you simply think of how you want to destroy the dolls, and Silver Eclipse will do the rest. When you are ready plug your new communication device into the USB port that is located below the pink button. I think that is all you need to know." The image looked away and then back to Heero as it spoke up, "One more thing Heero, you're going to be a father to a boy and I'll be six months pregnant the time you are watching this. I-" the image began to cry as it continued to speak, "I want you to know that I do love you and I'm sorry . . .I'm sorry for screwing up your life . . . I know you never had anyone to care for you – Relena, but . . . I love you and even though you don't need me, I will always love you."

The figured sighed as it looked up with tears falling freely as it choked out, "I wish things could have been different, but I know that's only a childish wish. So, I'm letting you go. This is it. After this mission I will no longer be a part of your life and I regret you will never know your son. After all, I am a screw up and it's best we leave it at that. Goodbye and good luck, Heero Yuy." The image disappeared.

Heero sat numbly as he stared to spot the image was a few seconds ago as his vision became blurry. He felt something wet fall down his face and wiped it away. Heero slammed his fist against the control panel as the tears kept falling as he yelled out, "Damn you!" He buried his face in his hands as he began to cry openly as he choked out, "I love you." As he sat in the cockpit to Silver Eclipse with his head buried in his hands, he allowed what humanity he had wash away with the tears of knowing he'll never see Serena and his son.

* * *

Rei looked over to see Silver Eclipse hasn't moved yet and wondered what was wrong. Frowning she hit the Venus symbol as she asked, "Mina are you sensing anything?"

Mina grunted as she fell forward on the joystick as she gasped out, "Yes and it feels like my heart is being ripped out of my chest."

"Where's Yuy?" Wufei's voice and picture popped up on the communication device as the others joined in knowing Silver Eclipse was no where in sight and they had thirty minutes to reach their destination.

"He hasn't left yet." Rei answered as she saw how pale Mina's face looked, "Mina?" She asked in concern.

"I'll . . . be fine." She breathed out as she wondered why her powers had grown and was affecting her so much.

"V-babe?" Duo asked as he also showed concern for his girlfriend as he asked worriedly "What's wrong?"

"Love." Was all she could answer as she closed her eyes to fight back the emotions hitting her like a locomotive.

* * *

Heero wiped the tears with his sleeves as he sat up and knew he had a mission to complete. He plugged in the communicator as he was instructed and spoke up, "How far are you from our destination?"

* * *

The group all flinched as they heard how cold and dead Heero's voice sounded. Quatre was rubbing his chest as his empath abilities were working on over drive as he looked at Heero and answered, "Thirty minutes. Are you okay, Heero?"

Heero did as Serena instructed for him to pilot Silver Eclipse and touched the green button as he pushed the joystick up to increase speed as he spoke up, "I'll meet you there."

Rei sadly shook her head and frowned as she asked out loud, "What did you do Meatball head?"

**21****st**** Century**

Serena twiddled her thumbs as she sat at the doctor's office with her mother. She glanced to her watch and saw they only have been there for ten minutes. Groaning she looked to her mom and asked, "Why is it taking so long?"

Ilene smiled as she looked to Serena and then frowned as she asked, "Are you feeling okay?"

"Yes . . . no . . . I don't know." Serena answered as she leaned back as she spoke up, "It feels like my heart is constricting and my whole body is going numb." She saw her mother begin to sit up as she quickly grabbed her hand as she explained, "It's not the baby . . . it has to do with the connection I have with the scouts. Amy, Rei, Lita, and Mina should be getting ready to fight their last mission today." She said softly so no one else could hear her.

"Oh." Ilene said as she looked at her daughter and sat back down.

* * *

Serena and Ilene left the doctor's office two hours later as Serena looked to her mom and spoke up, "Mom, I need to check on Rei and those guys. I probably won't be back until tomorrow." Serena said as she knew she needed to get to the Time gates.

Ilene understood as hugged her and whispered, "Just be careful and don't do anything that will cause you to go into labor early." Ilene cautioned as she knew her life as Sailor Moon was beginning to take its toll on Serena and the baby.

"I won't." Serena hugged her mom one last time and disappeared to the Time Gates.

Ilene shook her head as she walked into her house as she then sighed as she whispered, "Why do I have the feeling you're hiding something."

"Where's Serena?" Ken asked as he saw Ilene standing by the door.

Ilene looked at her husband and smiled softly as she walked to him and gave him a hug as she answered him, "She went to the Time gates to check on Rei, Amy, Lita, and Mina."

"Oh." Ken said as he led his wife to the couch and sat down as he asked with concern, "How did the doctor's visit go?"

"The baby is still healthy but is also under stress. The doctor asked what Serena has been doing but she answered him with a lie. I know her life as Sailor Moon is taking its toll on her."

"I've noticed it to, but I worry that she's also suffering from a broken heart."

"Me too." Ilene said as she leaned against Ken and asked, "What happened to our carefree little girl?"

"Like you said, she grew up at the age of fourteen to defend our world from monsters."

Ilene slowly nodded her head as she closed her eyes as she thought about Serena as she asked, "Have you noticed she doesn't talk about Heero?"

"Is that the father?" Ken asked.

"Yes. He's in the dimension Serena is checking on." Ilene sat up to look at him as she asked, "I wonder what happened between those two. He doesn't seem like the guy to have sex with a girl then toss her to the side." She hid a smile as Ken bristled at her comment but continued to talk, "She said he was trained to be the perfect soldier, and he was trained to show no emotions, but I just don't understand Ken. She's hurting more then she's letting on and that concerns me."

Ken hugged his wife as he spoke softly, "It concerns me too."

**Time Gates**

Serena appeared and quickly walked to the mirror to see the battle taking place as she looked to see Pluto staring at her as she asked with annoyance, "What?"

Pluto shook her head as she looked back to the mirror as she asked, "How did the doctor's visit go today?"

"He told me if I'm not careful I'll be on bed rest for the rest of my pregnancy."

"You should be careful."

Serena scowled as she looked at Pluto and commented, "How am I supposed to be careful if I'm the only one that can destroy the youmas? They're getting stronger and I still have no idea what the objective is."

"The objective is to collect star seeds, but the enemy hasn't shown itself."

"Star seed?" Serena asked with confusion as she glanced to the mirror to see Venus use an attack similar to her love me chain.

"It's the heart of a sailor scout or soldier. It's how we exist and where our powers come from, but looking at the attacks the person doesn't know that yet. They just know to collect pure star seeds."

"So their like a dream mirror but a person can die if the star seed is not returned?"

"Yes."

"Great." Serena mumbled as she looked to the screen and winced as she saw Mercury get hit from behind. She kept her eyes on the fight as she asked, "How is he?"

Pluto looked at her with a frown and shook her head as she spoke up, "He's still setting up the bombs. Jupiter, Trowa, and Wufei are doing an excellent job with backup."

"And Rei?"

"She stayed behind due to she could focus more on her physic abilities."

"I'll be back." Serena said as she left the Time gates.

**AC 195**

"Serena?" Rei asked as she looked up to see her friend materialize in the warehouse and smiled as she ran over to her and gave her a hug. "It's so good to see you."

"You to, Rei." Serena said as she hugged Rei as best she could. The two separated as Serena walked over to the table and sat behind the communicator as she listened to the group talk amongst each other.

Rei walked back as she sat down and looked to Wufei as she asked, "Has Heero come out yet?"

"No. He said to give him ten minutes and it's only been eight. If he's not out by that time, he instructed us to blow the base up."

Serena flinched as she heard Wufei and looked at Rei as Rei answered, "He'll make it. He knows this mission depends on Silver Eclipse to finish."

"I know, Onna, but something is wrong. It should have taken him at least seven minutes!"

* * *

Heero grunted as he held his side as a bullet grazed it as he managed to make it to the last room and set the detonation in the heat duct. Stepping down from the chair and setting it back at the desk, he heard, 'Jupiter thunder clap zap!' Using that as his que, he opened the door, and stepped out to meet up with Lita. "Move out."

Jupiter used another one of her attacks to clear the passage full of soldiers and smirked. She ran an opposite direction as Heero and quickly joined Trowa. "Move out." She instructed as they left to make it back to their Gundams.

Heero watched as Jupiter's and Heavy Arms left to split off in the quadrant Rei instructed after their mission in the building. "Move to mission four." Heero commanded as he moved out and was thankful for the cloaking device as his area was heavily guarded.

* * *

Serena flinched as she heard how cold his voice was as she mumbled low enough the communicator could pick up her voice, "He's colder."

Rei looked at her and then back to what mission four was. "Give them hell." Was her command as she looked to see Heero turn off his communication. She looked to Lita and asked, "What took Heero so long?"

"I think he got shot." Lita answered as she saw Rei's eyes widened as she further explained, "His left hand had blood on it and he was running slower then he usually does."

"If that's the case, he's also loosing energy." Rei concluded as she looked to the others, "Finish the mission and meet back here. I'm turning off my communicator so I can concentrate on helping Heero." She flipped the communicator closed as she looked to Serena and asked, "What did you do, Serena?"

"I did nothing Rei. I just left him an instruction clip on how Silver Eclipse works."

Rei looked at her and then sighed, "You two are too damn stubborn. You're even blocking me from reading you."

Serena smiled as she looked at her friend as she commented, "Because I knew you would be seeing if I was lying or not. No, I'm not lying." She looked down to the table and gasped, "You're getting married?"

Rei shook her head as she answered, "Yes. Wufei and I are getting married next month and I'm also pregnant."

Serena looked at her with wide eyes as she asked, "Really? How far along are you?"

"Two months."

"So you're four months behind me?" Serena asked and then smiled, "I'm so happy for you, Rei."

"Thanks." She then smiled as she spoke up with excitment, "We can both have a baby shower together!"

Serena smiled and laughed as she rubbed her swollen stomach as she then frowned. "I wish I could, but I have to get back to our world."

Rei frowned as she asked, "Are you avoiding this world because of Heero?"

"No. I'm the only one who can defeat the youmas, Rei. They're too strong this time and it takes everything I have to destroy them!"

"Bullshit!" Rei yelled out as she stood from the table to glare at her friend, "You left our world to come here even when there were still youma attacks. You're just using that as an excuse just to avoid Heero!"

"I am needed there, Rei!"

"YOU'RE NEEDED HERE!" She yelled out as her temper was released as she wanted to strangle Serena.

"Really? You're all finally happy, Rei. You don't need me."

"Heero does!"

"No, he doesn't. He doesn't need me or a child to get in his way." She said as she fought back the tears as she matched Rei's glare.

"You're not getting in his way, Serena. He misses you."

"I find that hard to believe." Serena shot back as she turned around to leave until the communicator started to beep.

Rei flipped it opened and yelled, "WHAT?!"

Wufei jumped back as he wondered what happened for his fiancée to lash out like she did as he pushed it back and spoke up with seriousness, "Silver Eclipse stopped moving and Yuy won't answer. We managed to get rid of the base and dolls. He happened to get hit as a mobile doll tried a Kamikaze against him." His eyes narrowed as he heard someone gasp in the background and knew it wasn't Rei as he asked, "Who was that?"

Rei looked back to see Serena looking at her as if she was about to cry and answered her fiancé, "I'll talk to you once we get home. Can anyone bring him back?"

"No, we're all low on fuel. We only have enough to make it back to earth." Wufei answered as he asked, "What should we do?"

Serena turned the communicator around and answered, "Tell no one that I'm here and I'll bring Heero back myself. Does he still live in his dorm?"

"Yes." She turned the communicator around and disappeared to help Heero.

"She's back?" Wufei asked Rei with disbelief.

Rei sighed as she answered, "But I don't know for how long."

"If she hurts him, I'll kill her, and I don't care if she is your princess and friend."

Rei leaned back as she looked at him and rubbed her stomach as she tiredly commented, "I don't think she has a choice this time."

"Like hell." Wufei replied with animosity towards Serena as he commented, "We'll talk about this tonight."

"Can we get some rest first? I'm still tired from the fire reading and dealing with everything that has happened within the last five minutes."

Wufei's eyes softened as he looked at her and smiled as he replied, "Yes, my fiery priestess. Get some rest, we'll be there in about twenty-five minutes."

* * *

Serena appeared in Silver Eclipse in front of Heero to see he was unconscious. Her heart broke as she brushed back his hair and spoke softly, "I'm sorry." She hit the green button and commanded, "Silver Eclipse, take us back to the base." She was thankful she had more room and sat on the floor to lift up Heero's shirt and gasp, "You did get hit." She pulled out a medical kit from her sub-space pocket and opened a bottle of alcohol and drenched a gauze pad as she noticed there was no bullet. She placed the gauze pad on his wound and flinched as she felt Heero flinch from her touch. She looked up to see his eyes were not opened and sighed in relief. She threw the bloodied gauze pad away and took out a fresh one as she pressed it against the wound while holding it in place with her elbow as she used her hands to tear off a piece of tape.

She used her free hand and taped the top part of the gauze pad, which allowed her to use both hands to finish tearing off pieces of tape. She then took out a roll of bandages and wrapped it around his waist and felt herself shudder as her hands brushed against his skin. She blushed as she remembered the weekend they shared and looked up at him with heartache as she whispered, "I wish things could be different." She leaned back to look at him while rubbing her stomach as she spoke to the baby, "Your father is an incredible man, Little one. He may not think so, but he is. He has a good heart and that's what I love about him." She wiped a tear away as she continued to speak to her unborn child, "I love his eyes and how they show his emotions despite the fact he tries to hide them. Did I ever tell you what beautiful Prussian eyes he has and how his chocolate hair falls and covers them at times. You're father, I think looks like God." She giggled as she spoke up, "I hope you inherit his genes and intelligence. I didn't do well in school and hate math. Your father is perfect at everything." She sighed as she looked up to see Heero was still asleep due to the lack of blood and energy from piloting Silver Eclipse. "Yes, your father is perfection, and I'm ashamed that I tainted his perfection."

She looked down to the floor of the jet as she knew they still had ten minutes before they reached the warehouse. "Rei is wrong, he doesn't need me. He doesn't need a screw-up, that is why I chose to remain in the twenty-first century. Being there I won't screw up his life anymore then I have, and I'm sorry you will never know your father, Little one." She chocked back a sob as she thought about her life and rested her hands on her stomach as she felt her baby kick and closed her eyes as tears fell down, "I came back one last time to see him, to touch him, and to know he'll be okay. I'm selfish. I betrayed him into piloting Silver Eclipse because I knew he wouldn't be able to withstand the energy drain. I knew he would need more energy and that's why I came back." She allowed the tears to come as she kept her hands on her stomach, "Yes, you're mother is an awful person. I didn't mean for him to get shot. I just wanted this moment. To look at him, one last time . . ."

She looked at him and felt her heart break as she memorized every detail of his face. How his bangs fell in his eyes as he slept and how his face seemed softer without the worries of playing the role of the perfect soldier. She saw how defined his jaw was and how strong it looked as she looked at his well built chest as she remembered roaming her hands over it as they made love. She gulped as she looked to his arms and remembered how they wrapped around her, giving her strength, and making her feel safe as she thought back to those nights they made love as he had his arms wrapped around her while she looked up into her Prussian eyes. She felt special as she saw his barriers dropped that weekend and allowed her to see the real him. She wanted to reach up and touch his face again, but fought against herself as she heard a beep.

Pushing the thoughts of Heero and her making love away, she stood up to see they had reached the warehouse. She pushed the green button again to have Silver Eclipse change back to the Gundam form and maneuvered it in the warehouse and parked it next to Wing Zero. She looked out the window to see the others have left except for Rei and Wufei. She sighed as she turned back to Heero and draped his left arm over her shoulders as she concentrated on leaving her Gundam.

"Serena?" Rei asked with concern as she saw blood on Serena's hands and also on Heero's left hand.

"He got shot, but the bullet grazed his side." She said as she looked at them and asked, "Where are the others?"

"We sent them home. I told them that I had to wait for the information Heero retrieved to give it to Trista. Luckily, they were tired enough they didn't argue." Rei answered as Wufei walked over and draped Heero's right arm over his shoulders.

Wufei looked at her as he commanded, "Get the car."

Serena was about to comment she could teleport them to his apartment, but bit her tongue as she began to feel her energy was low from teleporting to transferring her energy to Silver Eclipse. "Thank-you."

"I'm not doing it for you." Wufei bit back as he ignored Serena's reaction as he helped Serena carry Heero to the car.

Rei quickly got out of the car and opened the back passenger door as she saw Serena get in first to help Heero from the inside. She saw the displeased look on Wufei's face and saw the dried tears on Serena's face and sadly shook her head as she got in the passenger side. "He's lucky you got to him when you did, Serena."

Serena said nothing as she looked down to Heero's face while she ran her fingers through his messy brown hair as his head rested in her lap. Wufei mumbled things and ignored the glare Rei gave him as she heard every word. Serena leaned back in the seat as she continued to run her fingers through his hair and found herself falling asleep.

Rei looked back to see Serena sleeping as she turned to Wufei and slapped him as she spoke up, "Those things you said were not nice, Wufei."

"They were the truth."

"She's been hurt and what Heero said to her on our last mission crossed the line."

"She's a screw-up?" He asked defensively as he looked at Rei, and spoke with anger, "She is a screw-up, Rei. She used her broken heart to lure Yuy in only to break him down day by day until there is nothing left. I liked him _a lot _better before he met her."

Rei scowled at him as she defended her friend, "She _is_ not a screw up, Chang! I think I liked her a lot better before she met Heero. Perhaps he's the screw-up! He let his emotions get the better of him and dragged Serena with him. I don't think Serena is a screw up!"

Wufei snorted as he looked at her with a glare as he spoke up, "So you think it's okay for that damn onna to leave Yuy and never come back? Is that any different than that bastard who left you three days after you had your abortion because he _promised_ you he would marry you if you went through it, and you two could start a _family _once he was READY?!"

Rei chocked back a sob as she glared at him and spoke up, "You're an asshole!"

Wufei slammed his fist down on the steering wheel as he knew his temper got the best of him as he looked at her as he spoke up more calmly, "Rei?"

Rei looked back at him, not bothering to wipe the tears away as she asked, "So you think it's better to marry someone due to you got them pregnant?"

"Rei . . ."

Rei interrupted him with fire burning in her eyes as she spoke up, "No, Wufei. I love you but I don't want nothing to do with you if you feel obligated to marry me because you got me pregnant. You may not have made me get an abortion, but at least I knew what Chad's intentions were even if I was a few days late."

Serena sat up and blushed in embarrassment as she heard their conversation and asked timidly, "Are we there yet?"

Wufei and Rei looked out the window and both got out of the car to help Serena with Heero. "We can take him from here," Wufei said with coldness towards Serena.

Serena flinched as she looked at him and then spoke up, "No, I want to make sure he's okay."

"So you can tear him down again once you leave?"

Serena looked into his eyes and squared her shoulders back as she spoke up, "That depends on what he wants, Wufei. He's the one who told me that I was the screw-up and screwed up everything. After dealing with that in my last relationship, I knew I didn't deserve to be treated like I'm a screw-up again. I love him, Wufei, do not mistake me for Relena who only wanted to sleep with him. I also have other obligations that I must see too and if I don't people will die because I chose this life over my responsibilities." She looked to Rei and then back to Wufei, "I didn't mean to eavesdrop, but for two people who are absolutely in love should be focusing on their own problems."

Rei glared at her as she spoke up, "I think you should follow your own advice."

Serena shook her head as they stepped onto the elevator as she sighed with frustration as she spoke up, "Wufei isn't Chad, Rei . . . Rei isn't Sally, Wufei."

Wufei glared at her as he spoke through gritted teeth, "Sally has nothing to do with this, Onna."

Serena smirked as she raised a golden eyebrow and asked, "Really?"

The elevator door dinged opened and they stepped off the elevator as they didn't see Trowa, Quatre, Duo, Mina, Amy, and Lita standing in the hall due to their arguing. Wufei kicked Heero's door open as he spoke up, "I think you've done enough damage for one night."

"You haven't?" Serena shot back as she helped Wufei lay Heero down on his bed. She wondered how he was still asleep from the yelling and bickering as she pointed to Rei as she then lowered her voice and spoke softly, "Wufei, you can hate me all you want but don't, I repeat _don't_ hurt her. She's been through more heartache then I can imagine due to her father leaving her when she was six, and Chad doing the worst thing to her. You can hate me, but I don't want to be the one who picks up the pieces to try and show her she's needed and is worth something.

"You can hate me all you want and even kill me, but I don't want to be the one walking in just before she slits her wrists because she can't take the pain. Wufei, I promise you, if I find her doing any of those, I promise you that Hell will seem a lot nicer the time I get done with you." She looked down to Heero and began to untie his shoes and take them off as she looked up to see Wufei staring at her as she asked, "What? Rei never told you how she wanted to kill herself because she went through the abortion and regrets it everyday that she lives?" Serena then moved up to take off Heero's bloodied shirt and then looked into Wufei's eyes as she then spoke up, "And don't pity her either for the choices she made and think she's weak. You were not there, but I was. None of the girls know of the pain and heartache. I was there through it all, Wufei. I was afraid of loosing my best friend even if we did bicker. She is someone that I look up to and I want her happy, Wufei. Can you be that man that takes away the pain that Chad caused because he wasn't man enough?

"Can you be that man she can turn to when everything turns to shit? She doesn't need a friend, Wufei. She needs a solid foundation, someone that will give her strength and more." Serena began to cry as she looked at him as she asked, "Can you be that man that she can open her heart to? Wufei, I beg of you to let go what Sally did to you and what Heero and I are going through. Please, I'm begging you to open your heart for Rei because she needs you!" Serena began to cry harder as she looked at him, "Wufei, I feel all of my scouts' pain and it's killing me. Out of them all, Rei is the one I worry about the most, Wufei. I left this place in hopes Mina, Amy, Lita, and most of all Rei would find their happiness. It pained me because I felt like I betrayed Rei, and that hurts. It hurts because I also left her, even though I had to go back to our world.

"Wufei, I can only give her so much of my strength. I can't anymore. I can't because if I do, I'll lose my baby and die as well. Because I gave her my brooch with a tiny bit of my crystal which has allowed me to give her the strength and hope she needs. I can't, Wufei, I can't do it any more and I feel like I've failed. That piece I gave her was supposed to last long enough until she could open up to someone, but even now . . . Wufei, please, I know you love her and she needs to know that . . ."

The two of them turned to the doorway as they heard someone gasp to see Rei was standing their shocked. "Rei?" Serena asked as she prayed Rei wouldn't be angry or try to run.

Rei looked at Serena with tears running down her face as she looked at her princess and best friend. Rei looked at Serena with guilt in her eyes as she walked over to her and embraced her in a hug. "Serena . . . why didn't you tell me?"

"Because, you would think my idea was stupid."

"It is. I failed you . . ."

Serena smiled through her tears as she shook her head, "No. You showed Mina, Lita, and Amy the brooch and each time you opened it, a part of the crystal fell out. They each have a piece and like yours it would last until they could open up and someone would love them for all they are worth."

"I didn't . . ." Rei held onto her tighter as she heard everything Serena told Wufei and cried harder as she whispered, "I'm so sorry. We should be the ones protecting you."

Serena made comforting noises as she spoke up, "You have."

Wufei looked at Serena as he asked, "You would sacrifice your life for your friends?"

"Yes." Serena said as she looked back to Wufei as she watched as he kneeled down and wrapped an arm around Rei's waist. Serena looked into Rei's eyes as she saw the fear and spoke up, "You need to trust him, Rei. He doesn't cower when you threaten to fry his ass."

Wufei chuckled as he helped Rei stand up and watched as Serena stood up and spoke up, "I'm sorry."

Rei gasped as Serena looked at him with a smile as she looked to the bed to see Heero still asleep. "For what? I didn't take anything personal and knew you were frustrated. My situation with Heero brought up memories of Sally and you, and for that I should be apologizing to you, Wufei Chang."

Rei yawned as she felt Wufei's grip tighten as she looked up at him and spoke up, "I'm sorry to."

Wufei looked down at her and smiled as he kissed her forehead as he spoke up, "Let's get you to bed, and we can talk tomorrow." He looked at the bed to see Heero had an eye open and smirked as he saw Heero close it as Serena moved. "I'll be back to check on him. I ask that you stay around longer." Wufei said to Serena and left the apartment with Rei to see the others standing in the hall.

Rei groaned as Mina asked, "Was that Serena?"

Lita then asked, "Is she pregnant?"

Rei groaned as she looked at her friends and answered them, "Yes and yes. We'll meet at two in the afternoon for a meeting. I'm tired, she's tired, and a lot has happened. I suggest you get some rest."

* * *

Serena sighed as she heard the door closed and walked back to Heero's bed and turned on a lamp to check his bandage. She brushed back his bangs and kissed his forehead as she turned to walk towards the balcony but felt a hand grab her wrist. She turned around to see Heero awake and felt her heart stop as she commented, "I thought you were asleep."

Heero shook his head as he commented, "It was hard due to the yelling." He chuckled as he saw her blush from embarrassment and slid over as he pulled her back as he forced her to sit down. "I thought you weren't coming back."

Serena looked down to the floor and sighed as she answered him, "I wasn't."

"Then why did you?"

"To see you one last time." She answered still not looking at him.

Heero sighed as he forced himself to sit up and clenched his teeth from the pain. "So you're going back?"

Serena shrugged her shoulders as she ran a hand through her bangs as she answered him sill looking at the floor, "It depends on how my friends are doing."

Heero felt hurt at her answer as he looked at her and asked, "You won't stay even if I need you?"

Serena's eyes widened but controlled herself as she finally looked into his eyes. "You don't need me, Heero."

Heero saw the pain and emotions she was fighting to control as he leaned forward to brush away a tear. "You're right . . . but then I don't understand why I feel lost, alone, and empty without you here." He looked into her eyes as he continued to speak, knowing this was his chance in hopes to redeem himself, "I don't know why I felt like I died when I watched your video and you said, and I quote, 'I will no longer be a part of your life and I regret you will never know your son.' I don't understand how I cried once you said those words, so if those things indicate that I don't need you, then you're right."

Serena closed her eyes as she looked at him and asked, "You still want a screw-up?"

Heero ran a hand through his hair as he looked at her, "You're not a screw-up, Serena. I am. I said those things in hopes you would stay behind. I didn't want to hurt you."

"But you did."

"You got even with your message." Heero shot back as he looked at her and frowned, "What would it take for you to stay, Serena? What would it take for me to have you and my son in my life? Tell me, because I have no damn clue!"

Serena turned away to look outside at the full moon and spoke up, "Nothing, because I'm going back."

Heero clenched his other fist as he looked at her and commented, "You're as annoying as the first time I met you." Heero sighed as he kept his eyes on her as he spoke softer, "I fell in love with you, Serena. I realized that after your message, and thought I would never see you again, so I gave up. I wanted that mobile doll to kill me because I thought I would never see you again."

Serena gasped as she turned around to look at him and shook her head in denial, "You don't . . . you can't. . ."

Heero leaned closer and smirked as he interrupted her, "But I do." He wiped away another tear and spoke up, "You make me feel, Serena, and I don't want to let that go even if I have to handcuff you to me for the rest of my life."

Serena laughed as she looked into his eyes and commented, "That would make missions impossible."

"Is that what it would take for you to stay?" He asked seriously.

Serena shook her head and answered, "No." She yawned as she saw it was nearly two in the morning.

"Then what?"

"Heero-" she began only to be cut off from a kiss. She closed her eyes at the feel of his soft and warm lips as she wrapped her arms around his neck. She felt his arms wrap possessively around her. She pushed away as she asked, "What are you doing?"

Heero smirked as he answered her, "A diversion."

"A diversion?" She asked with confusion and then kissed him back as she allowed her heart to have it's desire.

Heero pulled away as he asked, "Is that what I need to do, to make you stay?"

Serena sighed as she pushed Heero gently back down on the bed and laid her head on his bare chest as she felt him wrap an arm around her as she answered him, "I have to go back, Heero. For now, can I enjoy being here with you?"

Heero sighed as he wrapped his left arm around her tighter as he kissed her forehead and saw she was already falling asleep as he answered, "For now."


	11. Chapter 11

Lita stretched her sore muscles and lazily lifted her head to look at the clock and groaned as she mumbled, "11:30

Lita stretched her sore muscles and lazily lifted her head to look at the clock and groaned as she mumbled, "11:30?" She turned on her stomach and buried her head under her pillows to drift back to sleep as her muscles were sore from last night. Closing her emerald eyes as she mumbled, "For once, I don't want to get up . . ."

"Then I guess you don't want breakfast either?" Came Trowa's quiet yet deep baritone voice.

Lita lifted her head as she heard Trowa speak up and saw he was holding a cookie sheet which held a vase with a single red rose, a glass of orange juice, and a plate filled with toast, bacon, pancakes, and eggs. She smiled at him as she pushed herself up and turned around as she asked, "You made all of this?"

Trowa smiled softly as he walked towards her bed and placed the cookie sheet on her night stand as he spoke up, "I figured we could spend the day like this." He said as he sat down next to her and chuckled as he saw her hair was sticking up in various places.

Lita slid over to allow him more room as she looked to the cookie sheet and smiled as she spoke up, "That would be nice, but I have to meet Rei at two."

"Then we'll spend time afterwards." He said as he reached for the cookie sheet and handed it to her.

"Where's yours?"

"I already ate." He said as he watched Lita take the red rose and smelled it. He smiled softly as he leaned against the head board and spoke up, "I think everyone else is recovering from last night."

Lita gave him a nod as she took a bite from the bacon and closed her eyes as she wondered when the last time someone cooked for her. Sighing she looked at him and then kissed him on the cheek as she whispered, "Thank-you."

Trowa gave her a true smile as he wrapped an arm around her waist as he silently watched her eat. "You're welcome."

* * *

Amy looked out the window to the diner as she held her book and sighed as she shook her head and went back to reading as she temporarily forgot her mocha and muffin. She just stared at the pages to a medical book as her thoughts kept drifting back to last night. _She's back . . ._

Quatre folded his umbrella as he stepped into the diner and sighed as he knew Trowa was over at Lita's, Duo slept over at Mina's, and Wufei was with Rei. He looked to his left to see a person with blue hair sitting at a booth in the far corner and smiled. He gave the hostess a nod as he turned to the left and walked to the booth and sat across from Amy as he asked, "What are you reading today?"

Amy startled from someone speaking to her, she dropped her book which hit her cup and spilled onto her lap. She looked up to see who spoke to her and spoke with embarrassment, "Quatre, hi."

Quatre quickly handed her some napkins as he felt his face turn red from embarrassment as he spoke up, "I didn't mean to startle you."

Amy graciously took the napkins and wiped off the mocha as she looked at him. "No, it was my fault for not paying attention to my surroundings."

"I feel awful." He said as he was wiping the spilled mocha on the table. "Is everything okay? You seemed lost in your thoughts."

"I was." She said as she looked at the brown stain on her blue sweater as she gave up and looked at him as she smiled softly, "What brings you here?"

"I was bored." He answered as he looked into her azure eyes and smiled softly. He looked at the medical book she was reading and stood as he spoke up, "Again, I'm sorry for scaring you. I'll let you get back to your reading."

Amy gave him a slight nod and saw he was leaving as her shoulders slouched as she frowned as she saw Quatre begin to walk towards the doors as she looked at her book and back to him as she spoke up, "I would like it if you stayed." She cringed as she reprimanded herself for sounding stupid as she thought to herslf_, Way to go, Brianiac. You're not even dating . . ._

Quatre smiled as he heard her faint comment and turned around with a smile as he walked back to her table and spoke up, "I would like that."

Amy looked up at him and smiled softly as she watched Quatre sit across from her. She grabbed her book and set it next to her on the bench as she looked into his cerulean eyes. "I was bored to." She looked back to the window to see it was still raining as she looked at him, "Lita was still sleeping when I left, and I didn't want to bother Mina or Rei."

"Are you doing okay after last night?" He asked with concern as he remembered she got hit hard from one of the attacks.

"Yes. I'm a little sore but I'm fine." She looked into his eyes and saw concern. "How about you?"

"Exhausted. I'm just glad it's over with."

"Me too."

* * *

"Lita?" Trowa asked as he looked down at brown hair and heard light snoring. He sighed as he looked to the empty dishes and then to the clock to see it was one-thirty in the afternoon. "Lita?" He asked again as he nudged her to watch her snuggle in closer and grab his black turtle-neck tighter and he sighed. "It's useless . . ." he said softly as he kissed her head and leaned back against the headboard as he thought about his life. He leaned into Lita as he reached for his cell phone in his back right-pocket and flipped it open as he dialed Wufei's number. "Wufei, I don't think Lita will be making it at two." He said as he looked down at his girlfriend. "Alright, I'll let her know." He hung up the phone and set it on the nightstand as he began to run his fingers through her hair as he leaned back and closed his eyes enjoying the peace and quiet.

* * *

"I should probably change." Amy said as her and Quatre stood from the table as she looked at her shirt to see a dark brown color.

Quatre smiled softly at her as he looked at the shirt and commented, "Probably. Again, I'm sorry for scaring you."

Amy shook her head as she began to put her coat on to look at Quatre who was helping her. "Thanks . . ."

Quatre blushed as he finished helping her with her coat and then reached over to pick up her book. "Anytime."

Amy smiled gratefully at him as she looked to her book and then back at him as she spoke up, "You don't have to carry my book, Quatre."

Quatre looked down and smiled sheepishly as he gave it to her and spoke with embarrassment, "Oh, right. . ." he then put some money on the table and looked to see Amy was holding her book close as he looked outside to see it still raining as he asked, "Would you like me to walk you to your dorm?"

Amy smiled at him as she shook her head and spoke up, "No thank-you. I have to meet Rei and the others soon." She stepped up to him and gave him a kiss on the cheek and began to blush from her bold move. Speaking up timidly she said, "Thanks for the wonderful day, Quatre." She quickly turned around and left the diner.

Quatre's shoulders slouched as he watched Amy leave quickly as he whispered, "Bye . . ." he sighed as he ran a hand through his hair and mumbled, "I'm an idiot."

* * *

Amy opened her door and shut it quickly as she leaned against it as she spoke up, "I'm such an idiot. He probably thinks I'm crazy . . ." Shaking her head and felt water hit her face, she sighed as she walked into her room to pick out an outfit. As she walked passed Lita's room she noticed the door was opened and smiled as she saw Trowa and Lita were asleep. Her smile quickly disappeared as she mumbled, "First Mina, then Rei, and Lita . . . when will it be my turn?" She shook her head as she walked into the bathroom, closed the door, locked it, and then turned on the shower. She looked herself in the mirror and frowned as she spoke to herself, "Perhaps I should ask Mina for . . ." she quickly shook her head and corrected herself, "bad idea." She quickly got in the shower and allowed the warm water to wash away her worries for the time being.

* * *

"Quatre?" Duo asked, as him and Mina stepped into the diner as Mina looked to Quatre with confusion as she saw Amy running towards the dorms. Shaking her head she looked back to see Quatre gave them a warm smile but felt a pang in her heart.

"Duo, Mina, it's nice to see you." Quatre said as he forced a smile on his face to see Duo lead Mina to a booth as he looked to Mina and asked, "I thought you were supposed to meet Rei?"

Mina shrugged her shoulders as she answered him, "We were, but Wufei told us she was still asleep and that we were supposed to meet tomorrow." She then looked at him as she asked, "Why?"

"I guess Amy never got the message." He commented as he looked to the direction Amy went and shook his head. "I'll let you two enjoy your lunch. I'll see you around."

"See ya." Duo said as he watched his friend leave the diner and shook his head as he pulled Mina towards him and spoke up, "He's got it bad."

Mina slowly shook her head as she spoke up, "Yep." She smiled as she turned to look at him and leaned into him as she asked, "What do you think about playing Match Maker?"

Duo smiled as he looked at her and asked, "With Amy and Quatre?"

"Mhmm."

"Babe, you were reading my mind," he said with a devious laugh. "Let's get something to eat, and we'll go from there."

* * *

Amy sat in the living room with a blanket wrapped around her lap as she sat in the over-sized armchair while reading her medical book. Sighing, she looked out the window to see the rain had just stopped, and yawned as she looked at the time. _It's been a long afternoon._ She thought as the clock read three pm. Yawning again, she closed her book and walked back to her room, and closed the door to take a nap.

Lita cuddled closer to the warm body and opened her eyes to see Trowa was also asleep. She smiled as she leaned up and brushed back his bangs as she gasped when he opened his eyes. Trowa smirked as he saw her eyes widened and then smiled as he asked, "Did you sleep well?"

"Yep. Rei is going to kill me though."

"I called Wufei to let Rei know you weren't coming. The meeting has been postponed until tomorrow."

Lita kissed him as she then laid her head on his chest as she spoke with gratitude, "Thank-you."

"Would you like to go out to eat?" He asked as he looked at her.

Lita lifted her head and smiled softly as she asked, "Would it be okay if we just spend the day like this?"

"Do you want Chinese food ordered in?"

"Surprise me." She said as she sat up and kissed him again as she got out of bed, grabbed her some clothes and walked into the bathroom to take a shower.

Trowa smiled as he watched her leave as he got out of bed, took the cookie sheet, and walked into the kitchen. He picked up the phone book and thumbed through the restaurant section as he tried to decide what to order.

* * *

Serena stretched her muscles and opened her eyes to see it was three in the afternoon and mumbled, "I used more energy than I thought."

"About time you woke up." Heero spoke up as he walked in with a towel wrapped around his waist. He chuckled as he saw Serena jump as he walked over to his dresser.

Serena had to close her mouth as she saw Heero wearing only a towel and asked, "What time did you wake up?"

Heero looked back at her and smirked as he answered her, "About fifteen minutes ago." He looked at her and then asked with seriousness, "How are you feeling?"

Serena shrugged her shoulders as she looked at him and replied, "Tired." She looked at his wound and asked, "How are you feeling?"

Heero walked over to the bed and sat down as he looked at her as he looked into her eyes and answered, "Complete." He kissed her on the lips and pulled back as he looked at her and spoke up, "Why don't you take a shower and I'll fix us something to eat."

Serena looked at him and smiled slightly as Heero helped her out of bed and walked to the bathroom. She looked back at his doorway as she asked, "Would you like to join me?"

Heero smiled wolfishly at her as he walked over to her and wrapped an arm around her waist as he whispered huskily in her ear, "I thought you would never ask." As he then began to assault her neck with kisses.


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Notes: Here is the much needed update. I hope now after all of these years, I can actually finish this story along with my other one. A lot has been going on the last time I updated and hopefully I can get things back on track and finish these two stories that I have come to enjoy writing.**"So she's back?" Mina asked Rei as she was sitting in their kitchen while eating spaghetti.

* * *

Rei shrugged her shoulders as she glanced up at the clock and replied, "It seems that way."

"We should go see her." Mina implied as she swallowed a mouth full of food and commented, "We should have a girl's night."

"I think we should leave her alone." Rei said as she took a drink of her milk and stood from the table.

Mina sighed as she looked at her friend and asked, "Do you think she'll be staying?"

"I don't know. I'm taking a hot bath and will be going to bed."

"I'm going to Lita's and Amy's to watch the _Dark Knight._"

* * *

"Do you think Serena will stay?" Lita asked as she was setting a bowl of pretzels down on the coffee table.

"I don't know. Do you think we should go see her?" Amy replied as she was setting cups and two-liters of soda down as she looked at Lita and asked, "Do you think she will want to be at the scout meeting tomorrow?"

"I don't know. Serena and Heero have been keeping things from us." Lita answered as she went into the kitchen to grab the bag of potato chips. "Knowing how Heero's been these last few month, I can only imagine what Serena's been doing."

"Me too." Amy said as she placed the pizza in the oven and looked up at the clock as she asked, "What time did they guys say they would be here?"

"I don't know. They wanted to pick up a couple more movies, and Duo insisted on getting some junk food."

* * *

"Dude, can you believe Serena is back after all of this time?" Duo asked Quatre and Trowa as they were standing in line at the movie rental store.

"No." Trowa answered as he set his movies down and looked at his friends as he commented, "I thought she wasn't coming back."

"And to think she's pregnant?" Duo asked as he set his junk food down and looked at the two men as they turned a slight shade of pink at his bold question. Duo taking their silence as an answer, he asked with amusement, "With Heero's kid?"

Quatre was a bright red while Trowa shook his head and reasoned, "Duo, you're starting to assume."

"But it could be Heero's."

"Can we just get the stuff and head back to Amy's and Lita's place?"

Duo laughed as he saw how uncomfortable Quatre was as he joked, "You mean to tell me, you and Amy haven't even-"

Quatre quickly blurted out, "NO!"

Trowa smirked and looked to Duo as he ordered, "Leave Quatre alone, Duo. Your biggest concern should be Mina."

"What about Mina?" Duo picked up his junk food as he didn't miss the solemn expression that Quatre and Trowa quickly hid as he asked again, "What about Mina?"

Quatre sighed as he looked at Duo and asked, "Well, if Serena's back don't you think they'll go back with her this time?"

"She . . . she can't." Duo said, all laughter gone as he looked at his friends. "They . . ." he trailed off as he combed his fingers through hair as he asked, "Is that why we're having this get together?"

Trowa and Quatre said nothing as they got into Quatre's Audi.

* * *

"Does he have a name?" Heero asked as he held his hand on Serena's swollen stomach as he felt the baby kick and smiled as he thought of the woman lying next to him.

"No." Serena answered as she looked at Heero with love as she silently watched him caress her stomach and smiled as she saw how Heero would smile every time their baby would kick.

Heero glanced up at her and gave her a soft smile as he asked, "You don't even have any ideas?"

"I do, it's . . . I don't know." She said as she blushed as Heero gave her stomach a kiss and asked, "What about you?"

Heero leaned into her stomach as he began to talk to their baby as he asked, "What about Shane?"

Serena smiled as she answered with joy and love as she watched Heero display so much affection and emotion towards their unborn son. _I should have been back sooner . . ._ she thought as she answered him, "I love it!"

Heero sat up and looked her in the eyes and confirmed their son's name as he spoke with love, "Shane Yuy." He gave her a kiss on the lips as he commented, "I can't believe it." His smile quickly vanished as he saw Serena's azure eyes tearing up as he asked, "Sere, what's wrong?"

"I can't do it!"

He wrapped his arms around her and closed his eyes as he knew what she was referring to as he pleaded, "Then stay."

"I can't."

Heero's chocolate eyebrows furrowed together as he knew if she leaves without him, he would surly fall apart. "Then," he sighed and prayed she would take up his offer, "let me come with you."

Serena looked up at him as she asked, "You would do that?"

"Yes. I can't lose you again, Sere. Not now – not."

"I know. I just, you have a home here, Heero."

"No. My life is with you and . . ."

"And?"

He wiped away her tears as he knew his next request might be pushing it. "Your friends still need you."

"They're finally happy, Heero."

"No they are not. Don't you see, you're the glue that holds everyone together? The Gundam Pilots had nothing until you girls came into our lives. Rei misses her grandfather; Mina misses her parents; Amy longs for her mother; and Lita – she misses cooking for everyone."

"They said that?"

"To their boyfriends, yes, and I overheard my comrades' conversation about how the girls miss their world. You need them."

"I-"

He placed his left index finger on her lips to silence her as he spoke up, "They also make you happy and complete, Serena. All of you deserve happiness."

Serena sighed as she leaned against his chest as she contemplated what Heero had said. She closed her eyes as she thought about her life and whispered, "Then we need to have a scout meeting."

Heero smirked as he held her and then kissed the crown of her blonde hair as he thought of his life. "We'll have the meeting after you get something to eat."

* * *

Rei looked to the clock to see it was ten after ten in the morning as she was pacing around in her kitchen while Wufei was sitting at the table. His left temporal vein was beginning to twitch as he watched his fiancée pacing with determination and worry while saying nothing. "Damn it woman!" He yelled as he slammed his coffee cup down on the table, "Will you stop pacing?"

Rei stopped as she glared at him as she asked, "What's your problem?"

Wufei sighed as he stood from the table and walked over to Rei as he placed both hands on her shoulders while looking directly into her violet eyes as he answered, "If you're worried if Serena left, then why don't you just go to Yuy's to see for yourself?"

Rei smiled as she kissed him hastily on the lips and left the kitchen as she walked to Mina's room and opened the door as she yelled, "Scout meeting in five!"

Mina groggily lifted her head from under her covers as she then looked to see the time. Whining she threw the covers back over her head as she grumbled, "Rei, it's too early."

"Fine, sleep in while I go and see if Serena is still here."

"Nani?" Mina said as she flipped the covers back as she saw Rei still standing in her doorway as she asked, "Do you think she stayed this time?"

"Get everyone else and meet Wufei and myself at Yuy's in fifteen minutes."

Mina fully awake smiled at Rei as she asked, "Do you think we can go home?"

Rei sighed as she knew how much they missed their world as she answered her, "I don't know. Get ready and be at Heero's in fifteen."

* * *

Serena was sitting in the living room on the love seat with her legs tucked under her as she was looking out the window. Holding onto her coffee mug filled with green tea, she winced as she felt her stomach tighten. Taking her left hand, she began to rub her stomach as she talked to her baby, "It's going to be okay."

"Serena?" Heero asked as he walked into his living room with a plate filled with bacon and scrambled eggs. "Serena?" He asked again as he walked in front of her while placing the plate of food on the end table as he saw Serena's face constricted with pain. He walked in front of her and knelt down as he asked with worry, "What's wrong?"

Serena looked at him as her contractions went away as she suddenly felt drained. "I don't know. It felt like I was having contractions." She sighed as she saw Heero still looking at her with worry. "I just felt like I lost a lot of energy . . ."

Heero gave her a nod as he stood and handed her the plate of food just in time for his door to be kicked in by Rei.

"You haven't left!" Rei exclaimed as she ignored Heero's death glare as she saw Serena paler. "What's wrong, Serena?"

Serena smiled softly at her friend as she looked to see Heero still giving Rei the death glare. Chuckling, she took the plate of food and answered Rei with amusement, "Just tired. I'm still recovering from yesterday."

"You owe me a door."

Wufei laughed as he walked in followed by a scuffling of feet as Mina, Lita, and Amy tripped amongst one another as they stepped into Heero's apartment. "Serena!" They called in unison as the other Gundam pilots stepped in with grace.

Serena set her plate of food back onto the end table as she stood up to greet her friends with a smile. Duo's voice was heard amongst Mina's and Lita's chatter as he said, "She is pregnant!"

Heero glared at his braided-friend as he stepped next to Serena and wrapped a protective arm around her waist. "Duo."

Trowa was the last to enter the apartment and closed the door the best he could as he saw how happy Lita was. He looked to see Quatre was standing back as he walked over to him and asked quietly, "You okay?"

Quatre gave him a nod as he whispered back, "Of course. Amy and I aren't in a relationship, so I have nothing to loose - "

Trowa interrupted him as he spoke up, "You have everything to lose."

Serena looked at Heero with gratitude as she leaned into him for support as she looked at the apartment and motioned to her scouts and to the other pilots, "Have a seat."

Lita and Mina both sat on the floor as Amy and Rei sat on the love seat while the men stood behind them. Lita looked to Mina then back to Serena to Heero as she asked, "Are you here to stay?"

Heero looked to Serena as he asked quietly, "Do you want to sit down?"

Serena gave him a nod as Heero helped Serena to the vacant chair as Serena answered Lita. "No." She quickly held up a hand to stop any more questions as she took the time to observe her scouts. _Heero was right . . ._ she looked to see the burden Rei was carrying, Mina looking torn, Lita was looking at her with hope, and Amy was trying to calculate what she was about to say. "I have to go back to our world – there's a new threat. I only came back because of your last mission and Heero was shot. Silver Eclipse requires energy and because of what happened with Heero, he past out due to the lack of blood and lack of energy for piloting her."

The girls and guys looked at her with shock and Rei was fighting to keep her temper in check. "I didn't leave because I'm low on energy due to being pregnant it takes more out of me. I do plan to go back today with Pluto's help-"

"You plan to fight this threat without us?" Mina asked as she saw how drained Serena looked and was afraid to know how much the crystal is draining her body now that she is pregnant. "You just plan to leave us again, Serena? We're your guardians!"

Serena sighed as she looked at Mina and sighed with exhaustion, "No. I thought I could fight this enemy with the Outer scouts, but I'm afraid the Inner scouts will be needed as well."

"You shouldn't even be fighting in your condition." Lita said as she looked at Serena with furrowed eyebrows as she asked, "What is it you're not telling us, Serena? You look like you could go back to bed."

Serena looked into Lita's emerald eyes as she answered with exhaustion, "I can go back to bed Lita, but I can't. I can't sit back with this new enemy because I'm the only one who can defeat it. My baby also requires my energy and the crystal is draining me while it's trying to protect my unborn son." She ignored their shocked expressions as she knew a dam was unleashed as she continued to speak to her scouts. Not knowing if it was the hormones, exhaustion, or just tired of carrying the world on her shoulders she told them everything, "I'm six months pregnant and yes, Heero is the father. While I was here, we acted like nothing happened, and only Rei knew. I had to leave you guys here and head back to our world because of this new enemy and you four were still needed here."

Heero sat on the armrest while he wrapped his arm around her shoulders as he looked to his comrades. He saw shock which quickly turned to happiness from his friends as he then looked to the girls. He saw Quatre was distancing himself from them, and then looked to Amy to see she was struggling with the information Serena had shared only seconds ago. He took a hold of Serena's left hand and gave it a gentle squeeze as he spoke next, "I'm going back with Serena. The question is, what do you four choose?"

Wufei smirked as he heard Rei gasp as she looked to Serena and asked, "We get to go home?"

Serena smiled weakly at her friend and answered tiredly, "Yes. All of you if you choose to." She winced as she felt another contraction and cursed her observant friends as she held up a hand, "I'm fine."

Amy looked to Heero then back to Serena as she asked, "How much stress have you been under, Serena?"

Serena chuckled as she looked at Amy and answered, "That's what your mother wants to know."

Amy gasped as she asked, "My mother is your OB-GYN?"

"Yes, and Darien is actually an intern studying under your mother."

"You're actually speaking to him?" Lita asked with confusion as she remembered how they broke up as Serena pleaded with her and Amara not to beat him to a bloody pulp.

"Yes and I am also a very good friend with his fiancée."

Amy frowned as she looked to Lita then back to Serena as she looked to Heero and asked, "Can you draw her a bath? If the crystal is using Serena's energy and she hasn't recovered from her stunt yesterday, Serena could be going into pre-term labor. We need to do everything we can to help relax her and the baby."

Heero gave Amy a nod and gave Serena's left hand another gentle squeeze. He looked to his comrades as he asked, "What is your answer?"

Wufei stood behind Rei and place his right hand on Rei's right shoulder as he looked to his leader and answered, "I'm going."

Rei looked back at him and argued, "But you just bought that shrine!"

Wufei chuckled as he looked into her eyes as he answered her, "And you'll be staying with me and help attend to the shrine _we_ just bought?" He smirked as he saw Rei look at Serena. "We're going Rei. You won't be happy here."

"I'm with Mina." Duo said with a smile as he then gave her a wink.

Trowa walked and sat next to Lita as he took her hand and looked to Serena as he answered, "You can count on another Gundam pilot to join you in your world."

Serena smiled at them as she looked to Amy as she asked meekly, "Do you have any bath salts?"

Serena raised a blonde eyebrow as she glanced up to see Quatre was standing by the hallway that leads into the kitchen and the door as she looked to Amy and answered, "No."

"Then I'll go and make you some chamomile tea."

Serena gave her shy friend a nod as she commented, "That sounds lovely, thank-you Amy." Serena looked to see the others were looking at Quatre as he was shaking his head no. "Are you sure you don't want to come with us, Quatre?"

Quatre looked startled as he was wondering how he could escape without them noticing. Looking at Serena he felt his cheeks blush as he saw a secret in her azure eyes and sighed. "I apologize Serena, but I'm afraid I must stay here."

"Why?" Mina asked as she felt her heart ache as she looked to him then looked to the kitchen.

"I just can't leave my company, not after we just won the war."

"But aren't you at least curious to see where we come from, where Amy comes from?" Lita asked as she knew how much Amy loved Quatre but was afraid to admit her feelings.

Quatre felt his color drain from his face as he looked to Lita. He never told anyone how he felt for the blue-haired genius. Yet he was stuck – how could Heero open up to someone when he – himself couldn't get the courage to ask Amy on a simple date. "I'm sure your world is unique, but I am needed here."

They all turned to the kitchen as they heard glass break. Amy's frantic voice was overhead, "I'm okay, I just knocked the glass over."

Rei looked over to Serena who gave her a quick nod – her cue to see if Amy was alright. Rei gave Wufei's hand a squeeze just before she stood and then went into the kitchen to see Amy frantically picking up broken pieces of glass. "O-genki desu ka?"

Amy sighed as she wiped away her tears as she looked at her friend and replied back in Japanese, "Iie . . ."

Serena looked to Quatre and saw the confusion on his face as Rei and Amy were both speaking in Japanese. Serena chuckled as she looked to Quatre and thought silently _If he wanted to leave, he would have left by now . . . he loves her and she loves him_. She looked over to Mina and asked telepathically Please tell me you have been trying to get these two together?

Yep, but these two are one tough apple to crack!

Serena laughed as she saw all eyes turned to her as she felt her own cheeks turn crimson. Winking at Mina, she looked to Quatre and asked, "Would you come and stay for a few weeks? I'm sure you could use a nice vacation before you lose yourself with your company."

"Yeah Q-man, we finally get a chance to see where our girl's come from!"

"Your girl, Duo. Amy and I are not dating."

"Oh. Well, then at least come for the small break." Duo answered as he gave Mina a wink.

Mina smiled widely as she looked to Quatre and prodded, "Wouldn't it seem weird that you're the only Gundam pilot left in this world? People will start to ask questions, Quatre. Like Relena or Lady Une."

Quatre shook his head as he then ran a hand through his golden locks. "Fine. Only for two weeks."

"Great!" Serena said with happiness as she gave Mina and Duo a nod.

Heero stepped out from his bedroom and spoke up, "Serena."

Serena looked at him and gave him a nod as she stood to look at Mina and Lita. "I'll contact Pluto to have her meet us here in four hours. Help the boys with anything they need and place them into your subspace pockets."

"Roger."

Heero looked to the guys as he gave an order, "I'll give you two hours to tie up all loose ends – if you decide to stay in their world then make sure you leave nothing behing."


	13. Chapter 13

"Wufei?" Rei asked as she looked around Wufei's bedroom while fiddling with her engagement ring as he was packing for his departure to her world.

"Yes?" He stopped packing then looked up to see Rei looking at her engagement ring. Forgetting his clothes, he walked up to her and placed his right index finger under her chin as he asked with worry, "What it is, Rei?"

Rei looked into his coal black eyes for a brief minute then glanced back at her ring. "I . . ." she sighed and walked over to his bed to sit down. "This . . ." she slid off the ring and clutched it in her right hand, "I don't think it would be right if I showed up and my grandfather saw this on my hand."

Wufei looked at her closed hand as he walked over to her and knelt in front of her as he asked, "Are you questioning my love?"

"No." She said softly as she looked up and into his eyes as she furthered explained, "I just don't want my grandfather to be crushed. I never thought I'd be going back to my world and now that I am . . ."

Wufei leaned forward and kissed her forehead as he stuck out his right hand, "You want me to ask for his permission?"

"Yes."

"You're barely showing, so do we also tell him you're pregnant?"

"I think he'll figure that on his own."

"So you want him to hate me and then ask for your hand in marriage?"

"Something like that." She joked.

Wufei chuckled as he shook his head from amusement as he asked, "How soon do you want me to ask for your hand in marriage?"

Rei smiled and gently placed her left hand on his right cheek as she answered him, "When he sees how much you love me."

"Then that might take some time." He joked while he winked at her.

Rei laughed as she leaned into him as he mimicked her and then kissed her. "I love you, Chang."

"I love you, Onna. Come on, help me pack."

* * *

"Serena?" Heero asked as he saw Serena taking in deep breaths as Sailor Pluto arrived. Heero raised an eyebrow as the woman he knows as Dr. Trista Meioh was wearing a ridiculous outfit as she held a giant key like staff.

He was about to ask another question until Serena looked at Trista and addressed her, "Pluto, I'm leaving you in charge."

Trista gave her a nod as she looked to Heero and asked, "How much longer until-"

Heero smirked when Duo's voice bellowed throughout the apartment, "Let's get the show on the road!"

Trista shook her head with amusement and looked to see Serena wince from pain and asked with uncertainty, "Hime, are you sure about this?"

"Pluto, I'm sure. I'll be fine." Serena replied while she felt the contraction subside.

Pluto gave her a nod then looked to see the inner scouts along with the Gundman pilots were beginning to walk towards the bedroom. Whispering to Serena, "Alright." Pluto helped Serena from the bed with Heero on Serena's left side and wrapping his right arm around her waist. Pluto glanced to the hallway and instructed, "Gather in the living room."

Mina being the first in command to the inner scouts asked, "Will we need to transform," while she saw Serena wincing from pain and began to pull out her transformation pen.

"No. Although," Pluto answered Mina as her garnet eyes locked onto Rei's violet colored eyes, "you need to brace yourselves because your families know the truth."

"What?" Rei shrieked as she looked at Serena to see Serena was holding up her right hand while shaking her head no. "Serena, tell me you didn't . . ."

"Hai." Serena answered weakly as she looked to Pluto and commanded, "We need to go."

"Serena!" Rei yelled as she looked at her princess and leader but was stopped from Heero's death glare.

Pluto looked to the fiery scout and answered, "They needed to know, Rei. We can discuss this later. Right now we need to get back so Dr. Mizuno can help stop Serena's contractions." She took the time staff and pointed it towards the window and opened a portal as she motioned for Serena and Heero to walk in first. The Gundam pilots all stared in awe as they then looked with admiration at the six women standing in their midst and then followed their fearless leader.

* * *

21st Century

"I can't believe they're all coming home," Ilene said as an icebreaker as her and Ken were standing in the sacred grounds to the Shikawa shrine. Her azure eyes glanced over to the family members to her daughter's friends and protectors as she smiled with pride.

"How long has it been?" Mina's mother asked as she looked to the Tsukinos.

"Almost a year," Dr. Mizuno answered as she smiled knowing her daughter is finally coming home as she commented, "Now I understand why Serena's been so stressed."

Ilene laughed nervously as she remarked, "You're no longer in the dark, Aiya."

"A good thing too."

Amara shook her head as she stood tall as she spoke up, "They're coming."

The group all looked to the opened area and saw a dark purple hole appear as Serena came walking out with a young man next to her. This young man had dark brown hair, piercing Prussian blue eyes, and wore loose jeans and a white buttoned up shirt. Sammy shook his head as he mumbled, "For coming from the future, they don't dress any differently."

The man chuckled as he noticed the teenage boy gulp as Serena's laughter along with her friends greeted the sacred grounds to the shrine. "No, Sammy, they dress very similar except for the school uniforms we had to wear."

The adults all stood still as they saw their daughters but looked on in amazement at the men that accompanied them. Ilene took a hold of Ken's hand as she noticed how protective the man with the Prussian blue eyes was of their daughter. They continued to observe as the man looked at Serena with worry as he placed his right hand over her swollen stomach. "Serena?" Ilene asked with concern as she didn't want to draw attention from the happy parents whom were uniting with their daughters.

Amy quickly rushed up to Serena's side as she smiled at her mom but turned serious as she looked at Serena and demanded, "We need to get you to the hospital."

"What's going on Amy?" Dr. Mizuno asked with concern as she then took out her cellphone and dialed a number while giving Serena a scolding look as a male's voice came on the line, "Shields, get a private room set up for Serena, she's going into active preterm labor. Yes, whatever stunt she pulled by going back to that world put enough stress on her and the baby."

Amara pushed her way past the Tsukino's as she looked at Dr. Mizuno, "I'll drive. Everyone meet us at the hospital."

Serena fought past the pain as she looked at her friends and their family as she spoke up, "Sorry for ruining your . . ."

"Come on," Heero said as he picked her up princess style and began to follow the tomboyish woman.

"Heero it's . . ."

Heero glared at her as he spoke up, "No, Serena – you've put you and our son in danger. We could have stayed until you recovered from your stupid stunt."

Serena matched his glare and crossed her arms as she argued with him, "_MY stunt? _I wasn't the one who got shot!"

"I'm not the one whose pregnant, loving to time travel, use magic to heal the wounded soldier, which then drained myself from much needed energy." Heero argued.

"You did what?" Amara yelled as she opened the backdoor for Heero and Serena as she glared at her princess and felt frustration as she asked, "You just said you were checking on the battle!"

Serena winced from another contraction as she clenched her teeth while whining, "Not you too, Amara!"

Dr. Mizuno slammed her door shut as she turned back to look at Serena as she spoke to everyone in the car, "Amara and you," she said pointing to Heero, "are not helping the stress the baby's in, and you," she said pointing her finger at Serena, "need to do everything you can to calm down. The most important thing right now is stopping these contractions. Now," she said turning back around in her seat to see how crazy Amara's driving was as she closed her eyes to help stop the motion sickness as she continued to speak, "Amara, I know you are one of Serena's guardians, but when we get to the hospital, I will need you to keep everyone out of the room. Darien will be there in the room to help me try to stop the contractions. Until we can get them to stop, I'll allow a few of you in the room at a time. Ah-" she said interrupting Amara from arguing while holding up a hand, "I know how protective everyone is of Serena, but right now all of the yelling, fighting, and arguing is only making things worse. I need to help calm this storm so we can protect her and the baby."

Heero silently observed the woman driving and the doctor as he was running his fingers through Serena's golden locks. He glanced down to see another contraction as Serena was beginning to wince and clench her jaw as he stopped running his fingers through hair to rub her back, "I'm sorry," he whispered as he received a smile.

"You were right."

"Your world is very . . ."

"Ancient?"

Heero chuckled as he shook his head no and wrapped an arm around her as they were jerked forward from the rapid stop. Heero glared at the female driver as he saw Dr. Mizuno quickly get out of the car and saw she motioned for some help. He got out of the car and helped Serena as he glared at the male nurses. Picking Serena up princess style he looked to Dr. Mizuno, "I don't want them near her."

Amara smirked as she looked at the nurses and commented, "Good call."

"Hn." Was his remark as he missed Amara's balled up fist from his curt reply as he followed Dr. Mizuno into the hospital.

* * *

The four remaining Gundam boys all looked at their new surroundings as they were following the girls' parents along with the girls to the automobiles. Duo laughed as he looked at a Toyota Highlander as he commented, "We came from how many years from the future, and to think the automobiles we drive are exactly the same."

Mina laughed as she glanced back to see Ilene talking on her cellphone. Mina looked at her friends and asked, "Who thinks Amara will try to strangle Heero the minute she can get him away from Serena?"

The Gundam boys said nothing, Ken and Sammy both smiled, as the girls all raised their hands. Duo snorted as he answered her, "Babe, I bet that chick won't be able to land a punch on Hee-man."

The girls and Sammy all laughed as Mina poked Duo in the chest as she batted her dark eyelashes as she answered, "You're on, Maxwell."

Rei growled with frustration as she looked at her friends and began to direct them to the vehicles, "Will you two stop and get in the car so we can leave?"

Ken just chuckled as he opened the door to their Highlander and spoke up, "We'll meet you at the hospital."

* * *

"What in the hell did you do, Meatball head?"

Heero glared at the man and pulled Serena closer to him as he heard Serena's weak laugh as she answered the raven haired man, "Darien, I'm so thrilled to know you still can't remember my name at times."

"I remember your name perfectly, but at times likes these your nickname fits." Darien looked to the other man in the room and chuckled as he shook his head. "You must be Heero."

Heero glared even more as he felt Serena pinch him. Glaring at her, she smiled, "Heero this is my friend Darien."

Amara closed her phone as she pointed a finger at Heero as she threatened, "After things have settled, I'ld like a word with you, Heero Yuy."

Serena's yelp caused the tension between the three to be broken up as they all looked at her as Dr. Mizuno came walking in and demanded, "Serena, get dressed. Dr. Shields I have ordered four doses of Terbutiline."

Darien gave her a nod and looked to the couple as he spoke to Heero, "Heero, I'll give you some time to help Serena get dressed. I'll come back with some nurses." Darien looked to Serena as he saw the fear in her eyes. "I'll go let everyone know what the status is."

"Thanks, Darien." Serena answered as she looked to Heero and then saw Darien was no longer in the room as the door shut.

Heero walked over to her and asked, "Is he your ex-boyfriend?"

"Yes."

Heero gave her a nod as he helped take off her shoes as Serena was taking off her shirt. "We should have stayed in my world, Rena."

Serena helped Heero with the nightgown as she laid back and winced as she ordered, "Get Darien."

* * *

Fifteen people filled the waiting room as they all kept their eyes on the round clock which hung above the door. Wufei and Rei were sitting on one of the couches as he was rubbing her right hand with the left thumb as his raven eyes would glance to his fiancée to the old man that was sitting on the other side of her. "She'll be okay," he whispered as he was the one to break the silence.

Ilene smiled softly at Serena's group of friends as she commented, "Serena told us stories about how you met these good-looking men, but I'm afraid she failed to mention names."

Mina smiled at Ilene as she was sitting in a chair with Duo sitting on the left arm as his arm was wrapped around her shoulders. "This didn't go like I'd imagine it would," she said with a nervous smile as she looked to her parents, "Mom and Dad, this is my boyfriend Duo Maxwell. Duo this is my mother Helen and my father James Aino.

Duo stood from the chair to shake Mina's and commented, "Now I understand where Mina gets her looks from."

James glared at the man as he also had blonde hair and blue eyes as he firmly shook Duo's hand as he asked, "What are you intentions with my daughter, Mr. Maxwell?"

Mina quickly stood up as she laughed nervously and wrapped her arms around Duo as she began to pull him back and spoke, "Daddy . . . Duo is a great guy."

"You are gone for how long, and you're finally home. Are you also knocked up?"

Duo glared as he took a step forward and spoke up for Mina, "No!"

"Are all of you girls knocked up?" James asked as he glared at each of the Gundam pilots as he saw the blonde blushing profusely while Ami spit out her sip of water. "Are you? Is that why you came home to tell us the news?"

Rei stood up as she pointed her finger at Mina's father and spoke up, "How dare you! You know nothing of the situation and you accuse your daughter and her friends of being pregnant just because we came back home with our boyfriends or fiancé?"

"Rei-" Wufei said trying to get Rei to calm down, but closed his mouth as Rei glared back at him.

"No Wufei – Mr. Aino, I respect you but you just drew the line in accusing your daughter of things that are not true. " She turned her attention to her Grandpa as her fiery temper was still rising, "I'm sorry Grandpa, I thought I could wait to tell you but you need to know that I'm engaged to Wufei and we're expecting a child –" she turned back and pointed her hand at Mr. Aino and spoke up, "just me! Quatre and Ami aren't even dating! Trowa and Lita just got engaged! As for your daughter, Duo was hoping this day would come so he could ask permission to MARRY YOUR DAUGHTER!" She felt someone grab her hand, and yelled at the person, "What?"

Wufei glared at her as he stood from the couch as he asked, "Did you just have to blurt everything out, Onna or is it the hormones?"

"Don't you start, Chang! My friend is in a room and because of her good intentions and stupid decision for us to come home, she's loosing the baby!" Wufei quickly wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close as he felt her latch onto his black shirt and began to cry.

Amy sighed as she spoke up, "She's going to make it, Rei. Darien is in there –"

Dr. Mizuno stepped into the room as she asked as she looked to a twelve-year-old girl with shoulder cropped raven black hair and wearing a purple dress was standing next to Amara and Michelle. "Hotaru, will you please come with me?"

"Aiya, what's going on?" Ilene asked as she felt Ken's arm tighten around her waist as they all looked to Dr. Mizuno with heavy hearts.

"I have given Serena the maximum dosage of Tributilne to help stop the contractions, and Darien is doing what he can and has asked for Hotaru."

"And Heero?" Quatre asked.

Amara snorted and ignored the glare she received from the Gundam Pilots as Dr. Mizuno looked at him and sighed as she answered the blonde, "He's worried."

Hotaru looked up at Amara and Michelle as she spoke up softly, "Take me to Serenity-hime."

* * *

Heero watched intently as Darien sat on the left side of Serena while holding her hand and was emitting a gold-light. "What are you doing?" Heero asked and felt useless for the first time.

Darien looked up at the man Serena fell in love with and smiled softly as he answered, "Transferring some of my energy to her. What energy she has is being sucked into the Imperium crystal to keep her alive, so I'm trying to give Serena an energy boost. I've asked Dr. Mizuno to get Hotaru due to she has the same ability."

"Serena also has the same ability?"

"Yes. She's going to make it, Heero."

"What about the baby?"

Darien sighed as he looked down to Serena's swollen stomach and then back to Heero as he answered, "I think he'll make it – her contractions have finally stopped."

The door opened and Hotaru walked in and to the bed as she pulled another chair up alongside of Darien and placed both of her hands on her stomach as she leaned down and whispered to the unborn child, "You may not be my best friend, Chibi-Usa, yet I know your mother will be devastated if she were to lose you." Hortaru's violet eyes glanced up to look at Heero as she then smirked as she continued to speak, "Saturn Crystal Power," she said as her hands produced a light violet glow around Serena's stomach.

Heero sat on the right of Serena and stared in awe at the two as he grabbed a hold of Serena's right hand and intertwined his fingers with hers as he closed his eyes and silently thought, _I can't lose you again, Serena . . ._

* * *

The group of fifteen found themselves staring down at the blue and green commercial carpet as Amara startled the group by punching the soda-pop machine. "Amara?" Ilene asked as she looked up at the most protective of Serena's guardians and saw Michelle place a hand on Amara's right shoulder.

"It's all that damn boy's fault!"

"What?" Wufei asked as he glared at the woman that accused Heero for the situation they were in and looked down to see Rei beginning to sit up from his outburst.

Quatre groaned as he could feel all of the different feelings in the room and addressed the whole group with agitation, "Enough!" Squaring his shoulders back once he caught attention of everyone in the room to look at both Amara and Wufei as he continued to speak, "We're not helping the situation by pointing fingers on whose to blame. You can hate Heero, but whether you want to believe us or not when I'm speaking as Heero's friend is does he loves her. You may want to kill Heero for getting Serena pregnant, yet for being trained not to show any emotions since he was five until now – I can assure you that Serena is the only thing that matters to him." He glared at Amara as he continued to speak, "Serena was the one that chose to come back and help in our last mission, and she was the one to make the decision to heal his bullet wound – he tried to stop her from leaving when the contractions began –but seeing the mannerisms of the women from this world, she's too damn stubborn to know when to quit!"

Duo whistled as he joked, "Qu-man, I didn't know you had it in you."

Quatre groaned as he then pinched the bridge to his nose as he grumbled, "Duo, you're not helping!"

Ami stared in awe as she was the next to speak up, "Quatre is right, Amara. Whatever is going on in that room not only will it affect Serena, it will also affect Heero. From our point-of-view," she said indicating to Mina, Lita, Rei, and herself, "we saw what damage Serena caused to Heero when she left six months ago – she also caused the Imperium . . . ." she trailed off as she turned to look at the other Inner scouts, "We have the piece of the Imperium silver crystal with us!"

"What are you talking about, Ami?" Michelle asked as she looked to Amara and back to the Inner scouts to sit down with her head held in her hands and groaned out, "Please tell us Serena didn't cause a piece of the Imperium Silver Crystal to be with you when she left."

Rei sat up as she looked to Michelle and sighed, "She did." She looked to the Inner scouts with a look of determination on her face as she then looked to Amara and Michelle as she asked, "Are you coming?"

"We're coming-"

Mina turned and shook her head no at Duo as she then smiled softly at Ilene, "We're sorry we didn't think of this any sooner, but would you, Ken, and Sammy come with us."

Duo sat back down in the chair with a pout as he mumbled, "This sucks!"

Rei grabbed a hold of Amara's hand as she cautioned, "Now is not the time to start a fight with Heero, Amara."

* * *

Hotaru fell to the bed depleted from her healing ability as she whispered softly, "I'm sorry, Hime that I can't do more."

Heero noticed Darien continued to focus his attention on Serena to speake up, "Thank-you, Hotaru."

Hotaru opened her eyes to look at Heero as she smiled, "I can see why she was drawn to you, Heero Yuy."

Darien chuckled as he held his thoughts due to the door opened to reveal the rest of the Sailor Scouts, minus Pluto. "What are you six doing here?"

"We're Sailor Scouts, are we not?" Mina asked, taking charge as she held the door open long enough for the scouts and the Tsukinos to step into the room.

Darien chuckled again as he saw Heero stand up only to be greeted with a hug from Ilene as they heard Ilene asking him, "How are you doing, Heero?"

Ken smiled at the young man his daughter had chosen as he walked over to him and spoke up, "We never did introduce ourselves, Son. I'm Serena's father, Ken, that is her mother, Ilene, and her younger brother, Sammy."

The girls all looked at each other as they heard Ken call Heero, son, and then smiled as they saw Ken pull Heero into a hug. "We need to get started." Mina spoke up as the girls all stepped towards the bed as Mina placed a hand on Heero's left shoulder as she explained, "We're going to need to surround Serena so that we can also transfer some of our powers to her. Once we're done, you may sit next to her."

Heero gave her a nod as he reluctantly let go of Serena's hand as he felt a hand grip his shoulders to see it was Ken. "She was also miserable without you," Ken whispered as they watched the girls begin to glow their respective colors as Serena's body glowed like the rainbow and then to white as the Imperium Silver Crystal came forth from Serena's chest to envelope Serena like a blanket. Just as quickly as the light came it was gone and the girls continued to kneel on the floor smiling at Serena. "What happened?" Ken asked.

Rei smiled as she stood and answered him, "We were able to give Serena back what power she gave to us when she left. With Darien and Hotaru's added energy, the crystal's power has finally been restored until Serena decides to do something stupid."

Ilene hugged each girl as she saw Amara pick Hotaru up and thanked them as she looked to Darien and asked, "Is it okay if we stay awhile?"

Darien looked to Heero and then back to the Tsukinos as he answered Ilene, "I'll be back to check on her and the baby."

"Thank-you, Darien."

"Anytime, Ilene." He looked to Heero to see how he was trying to handle the display of affection that was directed towards him as he asked, "Heero, why don't you come with me and I'll buy you some coffee."

Heero looked to the Tsukinos and back to Darien and gave him a nod.

Darien walked into the cafeteria and grabbed two coffee cups and gave one to Heero as he spoke up, "If you're wondering, the Tsukinos have accepted you into their family the minute Serena told them about you."

Heero glared as he poured two packets of sugar into the coffee as he spoke up, "I don't deserve-"

Darien cut Heero off as he spoke up, "Yes you do. The reason why I say this is because I was once you – closed off, didn't care for other people, and then Serena happened. She turned my world upside down and before I knew it my walls were demolished. We've dated for about a year and we were shown a future. I'm the one to break her heart because I fell in love with someone that I could make my own future with and because I knew Serena deserved better."

"You think I'm better for her?"

Darien chuckled as he paid for their drinks and began to walk back to the room as he answered him, "Yes, I do. You can protect her better than I ever could, Heero."

* * *

"Serena, you have some amazing friends and Heero's picture doesn't do him any justice." Ilene said and then blushed as Heero walked back into the room.

Heero looked at Serena's parents and shook his head as he began to open the door, "I'll step-"

"Heero, you don't have to leave." Ilene said as she could see how much pain and worry Heero was trying to mask as she saw the turmoil in his Prussian eyes.

"You need some time-"

"Heero . . ." Serena asked weakly as she felt some of her sedatives wearing off as she smiled softly at her parents and saw how quickly Heero was at her side as she asked, "the baby?"

"Is fine," he answered as he leaned in and kissed her on the forehead, "get some sleep," he ordered as he set his coffee cup on the nightstand and then turned his attention back to Serena as he brushed back some of her hair as he whispered, "I'm right here."

Serena smiled as she rolled onto her right side to get closer to him as she felt him combing his fingers through her hair as she whispered, "This has been a disaster."

Heero chuckled as he looked up at the Tsukinos and then back to Serena as he answered her, "Everyone is getting along fine."

Ken and Ilene both stepped to the bed as Ken spoke up, "Heero's right. Get some sleep, you've been through a lot."

"You haven't killed him yet, Dad?" Serena joked.

Ken laughed as he looked up to see Heero staring at the floor as he answered her, "I wanted to when he first stepped through to the portal, but then I saw how protective he is of you and know you're in good hands, Sweetheart. I still don't agree you two didn't wait until you were married or waited until you were both done with school, but . . ." he sighed as he looked at Heero as he spoke up with a proud smile, "seeing how you've been reincarnated, you're a princess to a long forgotten race, and you're Sailor Moon – I believe you're capable of making your own decisions and if he can allow the world to be lifted from your shoulders, then I have no objections."

Ilene smiled at Heero as she leaned down and kissed Serena's forehead as she spoke up, "You're father doesn't want to admit it, but he's actually grateful Heero's around your age."

Serena chuckled as she squeezed his one hand as she spoke up still groggy from her meds, "I love you guys."

"We know, Sweetie. Get some sleep." Ilene said as she kissed Serena's forehead again and saw Ken do the same they both looked to see Heero staring at Serena as they both smiled at each other. "Heero," Ilene spoke up to see she got his attention and ordered, "get some sleep as well."

Heero gave them a nod as he watched her parents and brother leave as he saw Serena looking at him with droopy eyes as he asked, "Aren't you supposed to be asleep?"

"There's room on the bed."

Heero shook his head as he then walked around and laid down to see she was rolled onto her other side and already snuggling up to him. "Happy?" He asked with amusement.

Serena gave him a nod and closed her eyes to find herself quickly back to sleep. Heero closed his eyes as he began to run his fingers back through her long tresses as he found himself staring at the ceiling and whispered, "I could get used to this."


End file.
